One Girl, Two Bitbeasts
by AnimeCrazy88
Summary: A village is destroyed, but a girl makes it to run away. She lives with Mr.D in many years, she joins the Bladebreakers, but the man from the past comes after her. KaixOC I suck to write summary.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first Beyblade fic, so be nice.

Max: Is it really your first?

Me: Yes! Kai, can you please do the Disclaimer.

Kai: Why should I?

Me: Do it or else.../holds a frying pan, ready to hit Kai/

Kai: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Beyblade, except Aurora, Dieel and Nox.

Me: Thank you Kai.

Kai: Hn.

Ray: On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

* * *

Prologue 

In a village somewhere in Japan the houseswas on fire andoutside theburning buildingswas a 8 years old girl running, looking for something or someone.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" The little girl yells, while running. Then she heard screams through the flames, she started to run after the sound. When she reached where it came from, she would see something thatwouldgive her nightmaresfor many years to come.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The little girlyelled terrified.

There was men in black dress' and they were holding the little girls mother and father.

"Aurora RUN! Get out of here!" Her father shouted. "Don't let them take you!"

One man with purple hair hit her father.

"Shut up you fool, if you value your life!" The purple haired man said. He turned around and looked at Aurora. "Come here little girl, come here and we will not kill your parents."

"Honey, run away! Don't listen to them!" Her mother shouted to her. "Let Dieel and Nox protect you! RUN!"

The same man hit her mother as well. Thenhe took out a gun and pointed directly attheir heads. Aurora stared with wide open eyes.

"That's it!You'll both die right now!" He said with montone voice. Without hesitation, he shot both of them. Aurora only stood there and looked at them with terrified eyes. She turned around and ran away from them. She knew that she'd never see her parents again and Aurora's bitbeats was now theonly thing she had left from her parents. Aurora knew that those men was hot on her trail. They shouted to her saying that she should stop or be shot in the back, but she didn't.

/Run faster, Aurora/ Dieel yells to her in her mind.

'I am runningas fast as I can!' Aurora cried to them.

/Come on, you can do it. Don't stop no matter what/ Nox yelled to her.

She made it out of the village, through the forest and finally to a city. She didn't stop there either, she didn't stop before she was sure that those men wasn't following her anymore. She saw that shewas in a park and found a nearby bench where shesat down. Then Aurora started to cry over what she had lost

Suddenly a shadow came over her. She looked up, with an afraid face, but it was only an old man with white moustache. He also had friendly eyes.

"Why do you cry, little one?" The unknow man asked her.

"Mommy and Daddy was... they were... " Aurora only started to cry again.

"They what?" He asked her friendly.

Aurrora looked up at him, still crying. "They were killed" She whispered.

"Oh my!" He said startled over the informationand looked at her sadly. "Come here, little one. I'll help you."

Aurora looked at him with a worried lookon her face.

'Can I trust him?'Aurora thought.

/You can trust him, Aurora/ Dieel said to her.

/Yes, we don't sense anything evil with him/ Nox said friendly.

Aurora, who trusted her bitbeats with her heart, tookthe unknown mans hand and rose up from the bench. She thenfollowed him out of the park.

"By the way, what is your name, little one?" He asked her.

"My name his Aurora Snow. What's yours?"

"My name his Stanley Dickenson, but you can call me Stanley or Mr.D."

"... Ok."

"Now tell me what actually what happened with your parents."

Aurora took a deep breath to calm her self down and told him everything about what happened in the village. She also told him that she had two bitbeats and about thepurple haired man who killed her parents. Mr.D knew that now, that the police couldn't help them with this, but he would try anyway. Then Mr.D got an idea.

"Aurora, what do you sayaboutmetaking care of you?" Mr.D askedher softly and looked at her.

Aurora looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I will. What do you say?"

Aurora smiled behind her tears. "Yes, I want you to become my guardien."

Mr.D smiled softlyat her. "Then its settled, Aurora. Come let me show you where youwilllive from now."

They walked to Mr.D house, where she was going to live from now on.

* * *

Ray: That was sad. Poor Aurora. 

Me: I know, but it had to happen.

Tyson: Why aren't I in this chapter?

Kai: This is the prologue dimmwit.

Tyson: Hey!

Me: Thanks Kai!

Kai: Hn...

Max: Please Review!


	2. Profile

Name: Aurora Snow

Age: 15

Eyes: Blue mix with emerald

Hair: Brown with white strips, down to her waist.

Clothes: Black or white pants, blue T-shirt, white jacket.

Hobbies: Sing and beyblade.

Personality: Happy girl, easy to be friends with. She doesn't judge people without a good reason. She will also sacrifice herself for her friends. She also has a deep sorrow, but hides it well.

History: Aurora is from a village in Japan. The village was attacked of people in black dress, after they refused to give up their bitbeats (almost everyone had one in the village). She run away after she saw her parents be killed. Aurora didn't stop before she came to city, there she meet Mr.D. She told him everything and Mr.D took her under his wings. Aurora starts in beyblade tornumantat ayoung age (91/2 years old). Aurora became famous, because she was strong and because she had two bitbeats. Therefor they calls her The Legendery Blader. She also have nightmares over what happen in the village.

Beyblade: White and black.

Bitbeats: Dieel and Nox

History: Aurora's parents was the past owners of Dieel and Nox. Her mother had Dieel and her father had Nox. Aurora got them when she got her firts beyblade, both of the bitbeast come in the bitchip. They can fight in beybattle sametime or separate. Both bitbeats loves Aurora dearly and will protect her with their life.

Dieel's element: Light, Lightning, Earth and Wind

Nox's element: Darkness, Fire, Water and Starts.

Attatck:

Dieel: Lights Shield - protect the beyblade and bitbeats.

Thunderball - a ball of thunder.

Earthquaik - jumps up and land on the ground.

Tyhpoon - a torando attack.

Angel Feathers - feathers from Dieel's wings.

Nox: Dark Moon - lay the room/stadium in darkness.

Hell Pyre - a ball of fire.

Swift - starts attack

Tsunami - a wave of water.

Pheonix Feathers - feathers from Nox's wings.

Both: Pyrethunderball - fire and thunder mix to one strong attack.

Jugdment - they howl and room/stadium necomes dark and many lightsbeam attack the beyblade and bitbeats.

Ultimate Sacriface - use life energy from the blader. The blader can die.


	3. This is actually Chapter 1

ME: Yay, I got reviews!

Max: You did?

Me: Yes!

Ray: Let me see.

Me: While Ray and Max reads the reviews, Kai is going to do the disclaimer!

Kai: No.

Me: Please!

Kai: No.

Me: Your going to torture Tyson in one of the chapters if you do the disclaimer

Kai: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Beyblade, only Aurora, Dieel and Nox.

Me: Thanks Kai!

Kai: Hn..

Kenny: On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../ Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 1 

7 Years later

"LET IT RIP!" A 15-year old Aurora yells. Her beyblade spinning around the dish, she was traning as usal. Her beyblade is black and white, same color as her bitbeasts fur. She spazed out and thought about what happened 7 years ago and about the purpled haired man who killed her parents. After Mr.D became her guradian, she started to train with her beyblade even more then before. So she wouldn't feel how depress she really was...

Aurora had started with tournaments in young age and until now she had won everyone she have been on. When people found out she had two bitbeasts they started to call The Legendary Blader. That annoyed her a little and she still live with Mr.D.

Aurora had grown up till a pretty 15 teenage girl, she has brown hair with white strips in it and her hair was down to her waist. Aurora's eyes color is blue mix emerald, many people consider it creepy, but they thought it to be beautiful as well. She wear a black pants, blue t-shirt and white jacket.

Aurora looks at her beyblade while still thinking about the past.

/Lighten up, Aurora/ Dieel says to her

'I can't forget the past, Dieel. even when I try very hard to forget' Aurora thinks to him sadly

/Is it because it's almost a week left till that day/ Dieel asks her softly

/Of course you idiot! What did you think why she was depressed for/ Nox say sharply to Dieel

/Shut up, smartass/ Dieel say angrily to him

'Guys, don't fight, please!'

/Sorry/ They saidexactly at thesame time

'It's ok, but Nox is right you know'

/Hahaha, what did I say/ Nox laugh at Dieel

/Shut up, Nox/ Dieel snaps athim

'Oh why do I bother' Aurora mumble, while she sighs

Dieel and Nox still bickering, while Aurora shut them off her mind. Then Mr.D walks in to the training room.

"Ah, Aurora, can you meet me in the office now?" He ask her. Aurora looks up from her beyblade.

"Yes, I can. It's about the team I'm going to join in to? What was it? The Bladebreakers?" Aurora asks while her beyblade jumps up to her hand.

"Yes, its about all that, then come on then!" Mr.D says and walks out of the room. Aurora follow him.

Somewhere else a girl with ruby eyes and brown hair tis rying to wake up Tyson from his sleep.

"TYSON! WAKE UP OR WE GOING TO BE LATE...again!" Hilary yells to Tyson in his room, a boy with navyhair, but Tyson still continues to snore over the noise. Then Kenny comes in to the room.

"He still haven't wake up yet?" Kanny a.k.a Cheif asks, he have brown hair and glasses, stands nears the door.

"NO! That.. that... arrgh!" Hilary as a anime veinpop on her head.

"Take some ice cold water then!" Say Dizzy, the computer/bitbeast to Hilary.

Hilary walks out of Tyson room and goes to the kitchen. There she takes a glass with ice cold water. She goes back and counts down to 3 and throw it on Tyson face. Tyson immidently wakes up from his sleep.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR, HIL!"

"BECAUSE WE SHALL MEET MR.D 9.30!"

"Huh... What time is it?" Tyson asks them.

"It's 9.00." Kenny answered him, after look at his watch.

"WHAT!" Tyson yells with wide eyes and jumps up from the bed. "I'M LATE...again!" He hurry to put some cloths. Then they starts to run to BBA building.

* * *

Hilary: That is so typicaly Tyson to be late. 

Tyson: What? I like to sleep!

Me: You know, Tyson, Hilary is right.

Max/Ray: So true so true!

Kai: Hn.

Tyson: Everyone are against me.

Me: Oh, it was something I was going say, when it comes to cloth with the Bladebreakers, then think about G-revolution!

Max: Uh... why?

Me: Becasue they are much cooler, then other seasons.

Everyone: Oh!

Ray: When are we coming in to this story?

Me: Don't worry Ray. You, Max and Kai is coming in next chapter.

Max: YAY!

Me: By the way I want to ask you readers something. What hair color should Kai have? Blue or Gray? And what eye color do Kai actually have? Please help me!

Kai: Why do you ask them?

Me: Beacuse I have no idea what I should choose. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 2

Me: Here is the next chapter you have wanting for!

Ray: What took you so long?

Me: I had writers block and I was bit lazy because I have a vacation.

Max: Oh ok!

Me: By the way, Kai is going to have gray hair and red eyes, if you want something else so review.

Kai/growls/ Why should they care?

Me: Be nice Kai or else I'm going to do something you'll regret...

Kai/rise a eyebrow/ Like what?

Me/grins/ Just wait and see. Oh and I will also want to say thank you for all the Reviews, they made me happy! Can you do the Disclaimer, Hilary?

Hilary: Sure. Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 don't own Beyblade except Aurora, Nox and Dieel.

Kenny: On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../ Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 2 

Outside of BBA-building stands three boys.

"Where is Tyson, Hilary and Kenny?" asks Max, he has blond hair and blue eyes.

"I bet Tyson overslept again, Max." Says Ray, he has long black hair and have yellow eyes (A/N: Is this right eyes color to Ray?).

"Hn.." Was the only reply from Kai, he has gray hair and red eyes.

Suddenly they hear. "Hey guys!"

They turn around and see Tyson, Hilary and Kenny comes running towards them. When they finally stop in front of them, they are worn out.

"You're late, Tyson." Kai says to him with a cold voice.

Tyson glares at Kai. "Shut up, Kai!" He bluntly says back to Kai. Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny anime sweatdrops, when Kai gives a death-glare to Tyson.

"Uh... guys, shouldn't we we met Mr.D?" Ray says to them, before they start fighting... again.

Tyson forgot the fight with Kai immidietly. "Yeah, come on!"

They hurry into the building and takes the elevator, they hurry to Mr.D office. Kenny knocks on the door and wait till they hear Mr.D says come in. They walk in, but stops when they see Aurora sitting in one of the chairs, but they have no friggin clue as to who she is.

"Ah boys, I'm glad you come" Mr.D says to them, while smiling.

"What's happening Mr.D?" asks Kenny, while they sit down, except Kai, who is leaning against the wall.

"There is going to be a new tournament about 3 months."

"Yay, a new tournament!" Tyson yells happily and jumps up and down like anidiot... again. Aurora smiles for herself over this.

"Calm down, Tyson, there is also some new rules. I'll explain when you get to the point where you need to know about them." Mr.D explain.

"What rules?" Max asks.

"And you must have 5 members on the team." says Mr.D explain to them after Tyson calm down.

"What!" Everyone in bladebreakers exclaimed, except Kai, who only looked at Mr.D.

"Where can we find a 5th member?" Kennys asks Mr.D.

"Don't worry, I have already found one."

"Who?" Ray asks couriously.

"Me." Aurora says calmly. Everyone, except Kai and Mr.D, stares at Auroa.

"Sorry that we haven't introduced yet, but who are you?" Rays asks her.

"Her name is Aurora Snow and she is your 5th member." Mr.D explain to them.

Kenny's face was like this: O.O (A/N: Errr, if you can see his eyes then)

"You mean she is the Legendary Blader!" Kennys exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Bladerbrakers exclaimed, except Kai.

Auora only rolls her eyes and smile softly. Mr.D laughs because of it.

"You're right Kenny, but anyway, I must go to a meeting." Mr.D says and rises up from the chair. "Oh Aurora, be home at 20.00"

"Alright, Mr.D!"

"Good luck then." Mr.D walks out of the office.

"Err, what did he mean by that?" Max asks Aurora confused.

"Oh, I live with Mr.D, he's my guardian after all."

Everyone, including Kai: O.O

"Anyway, who is who?" Aurora asks them, making them to stop and stare at her.

"Oh right, I'm Ray, the blond guy is Max, This Kenny a.k.a Chief, he fix out blades etc." Ray explain.

"Don't forget about me, Ray!" says Dizzi.

"Oh, that is Dizzy, she is also a bitbeast." Kenny explains how Dizzi ended up in the computer. Aurora was amazed.

"I'm Hilary, I'm like a cheerleader/assistant-trainer."

"I'm Tyson and I'M THE WORLD CHAMP!" Tyson says out loudly and proudly. Everyone else anime sweatdrops.

"Does he always have such a big ego?" Aurora whispers to Max, who just happened to standnear her.

"Yup, get used to it." Max whispers back. Aurora looks at Kai. "And who is he?"

"Oh, that's Kai,our team captain, but we call him mostly, Mr.Sourpuse, Mr.Sunshine etc." Tyson explains while laughing.

Kai gives Tyson another death-glare. Aurora smiles to them. "Nice to meet you all."

"Hey, let us go to Tyson's dojo, So we can see how strong you are." Kenny says suddenly, he almost jumps up and down because he whas really excited. Everyone nods and walks out of the office to Tyson's Dojo.

* * *

Hilary: I have to agree. 

Tyson: Agree about what?

Hilary: That you have a big ego.

Tyson: Do not!

Hilary: Do to!

Tyson: Not!

Hilary: To!

Me: While they arguing... again! I wonder some of you readers can tell me what is a BETA?

Max: Why do you ask?

Me/anime sweatdrops/ Because I don't have clue what it is.

Ray: I sure the Readers want to help you.

Me/hugs Ray/ Thanks Ray, you are so sweet/Ray blushes/Oh Kenny tell them a little about the next chapter.

Kenny: Next chapter is Aurora vs Tyson. Who is going to win?

Me: Thank you! And for you Readers, I want 5 Review's before I have out the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 3

Me: I decide to be nice and have out the next chapter, instead of waiting for the reviews.

Ray: Why?

Me: Because it's my birthday today.

Ray/Max: Happy Birthday, then!

Me: Thanks! Kenny can you do the disclaimer.

Kenny: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Beyblade, except Aurora, Dieel and Nox.

Me: On with the story.

"..." Speak

/.../ Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 3 

"So this is your home?" Aurora says, when theystand in front of Tyson's Dojo's entrance.

"Yup, home sweet home." Says Tyson, as they walk inside.

When he open up the door a kendo suddenly hits Tyson head. "Grampa!" Tyson yells, while he holds his head.

Aurora only blinks when she see a old man walk out of the door.

"Dude, you need to train more and who is this little dudette?"

"This is Aurora Snow." Tyson tells him, while he curses.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.Granger." Aurora says politely.

"Hahaha, call me grampa, little dudette!" Grampa laughs loudly.

"Sure." Aurora says unsure.

After that they go to the backyard. They decide that Tyson shall battle her.

"Let us see of good you really are!" Says Tyson confirmingly. Everyone else sweatdrops, Aurora only rises an eyebrow at him. Both of them goes to each side of the dish and get themselves ready.

/Aurora, can I fight him/ Dieel ask her.

/Hey, I wanna fight to/ Nox exclaimed.

'Both of you can fight today.'

/OK/ Both of them says.

Tyson and Aurora gets ready with their launches. Ray decides to be the referee, Kenny, Max, Hilary and Kai sits down. Well except Kai and Kenny opens uphis always trustylaptop.

Tyson smirks. "Ready to lose?"

Aurora smirks back. "Don't think so."

"Are you ready?" Ray ask them, both nods. "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!"

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yells, when he lanuch his beyblade.

"Go Dieel, Nox!"

Everyone, except Kenny, became confused what she said. "Uh... Dieel and Nox?" Asks Max confused. They follow the battle closely andKenny was typing on the laptop like a maniac... as always.

"Dragoon, Attack!" Dragoon moves to Aurora's blade.

"Dogde it!" Aurora's blade moves quickly away. While they battle like this, Kenny had found out how strong Aurora's blade was.

"WOW, guys, look at the result of Aurora's beyblade!" Kenny exclaimed exciting. They looks at the laptop and gaped over the states. It's was higher then anything they have seen before!

"What do you excpet when a girl have two bitbeast." Dizzi says to them. Everyone had a 'huh'-look in ther face. Now they follow the battle more closly. It's have been going a while now and the only thing Aurora did was dodging tyson's attack. Tyson becomes very irritated over this.

"Why don't you attack!" Tyson yells at Aurora.

Aurora only smirks. they others understood that she was toying with him. If they unnderstood Kenny correct so can she beat tyson very easliy.

"That's it! Come out, DRAGOON!" yells Tyson.

It came a blue light from the bitchip and a dragon comes out out of it. It roars at Aurora, but what surprised Tyson was that she smiled.

"Time to call them." Was Aurora's reply. Tyson looks at her and wonder what she meant with that. 'Call them?'

"DIEEL, NOX, COME OUT TO PLAY!" Aurora yells.

Bitchip glows black and white, and out of it comes two wolf. Everyone awed at sight of Dieel and Nox. Dieel is awhite wolf, bigger then normal one, with crystal blue eyes and angelwings. He had goldenarmor arounde it's body and they could see it was lightnig on its tail and paws. Ther was also a jewel on its forhead, it had the same color like his eyes. Nox is a black wolf, also bigger then a normal one, he had emerald eyes and phoenixwings (its was red). Armor around his body was silver and on his paw and tail was fire on. He also had a jewel on his forhead it was emerald color.

"She has two bitbeasts!" They exclaimed, excpet Kenny and Kai. Kai only look at themwith wide eyes.

"They are beautiful!" Says Hilary suddenly. They look at her, Aurora smiles a happy smile to Hilary.

Tyson shakes his head and order Dragoon to attack them, but like befoer she dodge the attack. Steams comes out of Tyson head.

"Dragoon, use Galaxy Storms!" (A/N: I don't remember their attacks so bear with me) A tornado forms around Dragoon.

Aurora smirks. "Dieel, Nox, use Pyrethunderball!"

A ball of fire and thunder from each of them forms and surround them. Aurora's blade starts to spin faster . Before Dragoon had a chance to attack, they hit Dragoon with a great force and send the blade flying out of the dish. Tyson's blade lands behind him. Everyone looks shocked, except Kenny and Kai.

"Aurora is the winner!" Says Ray after get over the shock.

Aurora smirks again, while Dieel and Nox howls in victory and retreats to the blade again, the blade jumps up to Aurora's hand.

'Good job, guys!'

/Thank you, Aurora/ Dieel says to her.

/It was fun/ Says Nox.

Aurora smiles to Tyson. "Was I strong enough for you, Tyson?"

* * *

Hilary: Yay, Tyson lost! 

Tyson: Hey! I though you was on my side, Hil!

Hilary: Nope, I'm on Aurora's side.

Me: Me too. Go girl power/Me and Hilary high five/

Tyson: Even the author is agasint me.

Kai: Live with it.

Tyson: Shut it.

Me: Oh Kai, Aurora is outside of the house.

Kai: She is/Runs out of the house/

/Everyone stares after him/

Ray: He really must like her.

Me: Hehe, this is a KaixOC you now. Enough about that let's the party begin./They starts the party/

Kenny: Haven't you forgotten something?

Me: Oh yes, for you Readers, I want 5 Review's before I have out the next chapter! I mean it to!


	6. Chapter 4

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Hilary: You really got five Review's?

Me: No, but I think the readers should get next chapter anyway! So thanks for your Reviews!

Ray/looks around/ Where is Kai by the way?

Tyson/Snickers/ I bet he is with Aurora.

Hilary/hits Tyson's head/ Be nice Tyson!

Tyson: Owww, why did you that for Hil?

/They starts to arguing... again, while rest of them anime sweatdrops/

Me:-.- Where is Kai when you need him.

Max: Agree. Oh and AnimeCrazy88 doesen't own Beyblade, except Aurora, Dieel and Nox!

Me: Yup, but I wish though. Oh, Kai maybe is going to be little OOC, in this story too.

Kenny: On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../ Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

_Singing_

* * *

Chapter 4 

Tyson smiles. "Yes, even against a girl." While Aurora and Tyson shake hands, Hilry glares at Tyson about that comment.

Aurora smiles to him. "Thanks, but you need more training though."

"Yea... HEY!" Tyson yells to her, while they others laugh their head off, Kai only smirks. He looks at Aurora. 'She is really strong beyblader. This is going to be a great challenge..' He came out of his thought, when he hear Kenny ask her something.

"How did you get two bitbeasts, Aurora?"

Aurora suddenly looks so sad. "My mother and father had them before me."

Everyone blinks over when they saw how sad she looked, so they decide that they shouldn't ask more before she was ready.

"What shall we do now, guys?" Ray asks them to break the silent. Everyone shrugs, for Kai had diecide that they could skip the training today.

So they walks in to the dojo and sits down, well except Kai of course, trying to think of something they can do. Aurora and Hilary talks to each other quietly.

"So what do you on your free time?" Hilary asks her.

"Well, I beyblade or just regular training, sometimes I sing for myself or others, but that's not often."

"Really!" Hilary exclaimed loudly, They others stare at them. "Really what?" Asks Max.

"Aurora told me that she often sings." Hilary explain, while Aurora blushes.

Then all of them looks at her. "What?" Aurora said, blushes deeper.

"Can you sing to us? Preatty please?" Asks Max with a puppy dog-eyes, when he saw her hesitate.

Aurora looks at him. 'Damm, why did he have to use that face!' and she gives up. "Oh alright!"

They others cheers, except Kai. Then she starts to sing:

_In good old time, remember my friend_

_Moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes_

_We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss?_

_Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now?_

_/Chours/_

_"Can we ever have what we had then?_

_Friendship unbreakable_

_Love means nothing_

_Whitout blinking an eye_

_I'd fade, if so needed,_

_All those moments with you_

_If I had you beside me"_

_Once cloudy day we both lost the game_

_We drifted so far away_

_Nothing is quite as cruel as a child_

_Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometime?_

_/Chours/_

_"And we'll never have what we had then_

_Friendship unbroken_

_Love means nothing to me_

_Without blinking an eye_

_I'd fade, if so needed,_

_All those memorise with you_

_If I had you beside me now"_

_I was unable to cope with what you said_

_Sometimes we neeed to be cruel to be kind_

_Child that I was, could not see the reason_

_Feeling I had were but sham and lie?_

_I have never forgotten your smile_

_Your eyes, oh, Shamandalie_

_Time want by, many memories died_

_I'm writing this down to ease my pain_

_You saw us always clearer than me_

_How we were never meant to be_

_Love denied meant the friendship would die_

_Now I have seen the light_

_These memories make me cry_

_/Chours/_

_"Friendship got unbroken_

_There's no other for me_

_Like the one of my childhoos days_

_Can you forgive me?_

_Love got better off me_

_On that one day back old times"_

(A/N: I don't own the song Shamandalie, Sonata Arctica does)

They others stare at her and then starts to clap like crazy, Aurora blushes.

"You are really good!" Exclaimed Hilary and gives her a hug. Aurora smiles thankfully to them while the others agrees wholeheartidly. Kai looks at her and smiles, well it was almost a smile.

'Its was really good and she also have a beautiful voice to. Hmmm she looks beau... WTF! Where did that thought come from!' Kai slaps himself mentally.

/Ooohhh, you like Mistress Aurora/ Dranzer tease him

'NO, I DON'T!'

/I don't believe you, Master Kai/

'Just met her for God sake and I don't like her!' Kai yells to Danzer

/Yea, yea, whatever you say Master Kai/ Dranzer says to him and cuts off their link.

'Stupid bird!'

Kai shake his head and listen to what they others discuss.

"So when start the training tomorrow?" Aurora asks them.

"Its start 8 in the morning." Ray explain to her. Suddenly Max starts to jump up and down, like crazy or a fool, your choice. All of them could see that he had a pixi stich(sp?) in is mouth.

"Wooohooo!" Yells Max and start to run around the room. Everyone else, except Kai, looked at him with wide eyes. Ray hurry up and ran after Max to stop him.

"Where did he get that sugar?" Hilary demand to know. Tyson looks down at the floor and don't want to meet Hilary looks.

"TYSON!" Hilary yells to him and hit him. Aurora, Kai and Kenny only looks at them.

"Is this normal?"

"Unfortunly, yes." Kenny answear her. When Ray finally catches Max and sett him down a chair and bound him with a rope, it had gone two hours. Ray lies doen the floor worn out, they play or talk to each other do get know better, though its was no supries that Kai didn't do anything of this. Even though they had a good time till Aurora had to go home.

"See ya tomorrow!" While Aurota walks out, rest of the gang said bye, well those who was awake though. Ray and Max had fall asleep after a while. After having walked for a while she finally reached Mr.D's house.

"I'm home!" Aurora yells in the house when she comes in. Then Mr.D comes down.

"Ah, you home. How was it to be in with the Bladebreakers?"

"It was Ok, I like them all of them." Aurora smiles to him. Mr.D nods happy over the answear. "Good then get something to eat and go to bed."

"Ok. Good Night!"

"Good Night" Mr.D walks in to his office... At leat I think it is office.

After she eat her food and was finish in the bathroom, she lies down the bed.

'Good Night, you two!'

/Good Night, Aurora/ They say to her softly.

After that she fell asleep at once, then the nightmare begins...

* * *

Everyone, except the author: What nightmare! 

Me: I ain't telling before the next chapter.

Tyson: You are mean!

Me/grins/ I know. Anyway, can someone please explain to me what is a BETA writer?

Ray: Didn't you asked for few chapters ago?

Me: Yes, but no one answered it. Oh, do you readers know a song which fits with Auroras past? Kenny would you do the honor to tell them about next chapter?

Kenny: Here is litttle about the next chapter, Aurora vs. Kai.Who is going to win?

Kai: I'm going to fight against her next chapter?

Me: Yup and... hey where have you been?.

Kai/blush/Ahem I had to do somthing...

Everyone thinks: Kai blushed! O.o

Me: Okey, that was weird. Anyway, please Review! I want 4 Reivew's before I have out the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 5

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Tyson: Where have you been?

Me: I have started on school again so I didn't have so much time to write with the all homework we got from the teachers. And that the computer was evil to me.

Ray: How can the computer be evil to you?

Me: Some of the lines I wrote disappear when I was going to save it and I don't remember them either. My big brother didn't want to correct me what I write wrong either, so you have to expect bad spelling, gramma etc. T.T

Ray: Dear dear./pats AC88 shoulder/

Me: I also want to thank all the reviews I got for last chapter. It made me truly happy! Max do the Disclaimer or no candy!

Max: AnimeCrazy88 don't own Bayblade, but she own Aurora, Dieel and Nox. Can I get my candy now?

Me: Let me think about it... NO!

Max: WHAT! GIVE THEM TO ME/runs after AC88, while she runs away from him/

Kenny/sweatdrops/ On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../ Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

_Singing_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Dream

Fire. It was fire every where. Aurora runs, like her life depend on it. They was following her... the shadow's. Shadow from the past. "Mwahhahahaha, you can't run away from me!" Then she suddenly stands front her parents and the man with purple hair. He had is gun point at them on her parents head! "NO! leave them alone!" Aurora yells to him, while tears streams down her face.

The man chuckle. "I shall leave them alone when I get you and yours bitbeasts!"

"Aurora don't listen to him. RUN!" Her parents yells to her. Then... they get shot through their head. The man turns around and looks at her. "You are mine!" He walks to her and darkness creeps up to her and swallow her...

End Dream

"NOOOOO!"Aurora yells and rises up. She breath heavily, and thouch her face which was weat of sweat and tears. She helds her head and trys to calm down.

"Why can't I forget?" She whisper and looks at the look. 5.00 AM. She decide to stands up instead to go back to sleep. She looks out of the window ans see that its was still dark outside. She goes in to bathroom and looks at the mirror. She see that her face is white like snow. She hurrys up to change and walks out of the house.

Aurora doesn't stop before she comes to a park. Then she walks up to a Cherry Blossom tree and lean on it, unknow to her that someone looks at her. She looks up in the sky and see that the stars slowly fade away. She is in deep though, when Dieel interrupts them.

/Is it that nightmare again, Aurora/ Dieel asks her.

'Yes, its the same. I wish that I can forget what happen, but I remember it so clearly after all those years'

/You know Aurora that every past, good or bad, that eveyone have is what that its make us to those person we are today/Nox tells to her softly.

Aurora smiles sadly. 'I know, Nox, but I also have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen. That something nobody can chance.'

/Do you think about the final attack/ Dieel asks her worridly. Aurora nods mentaly. /Don't worry, we will help you when the times comes/

'I know'

/Then sing for use, you know that always make you better/Nox tells her.

'All right then.' Then she starts to sing softly.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there _

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

(A/N: I don't own this song, Haunted. Evanescene those)

/That song fits you Aurora/ Dieel tells her softly.

'I know and thank you, both of you. I don't know what I had don't if I didn't have you two with me.'

/You welcome/They both says to her.

After she was finish to speak with them, she see the sun rise up in the horizon. With red and orange color, its a beautiful sit. It makes her smile, then she looks at her watch and see that its 6.30.

'Its time to go to Tyson's dojo' she though and start to walk out of the park. Still unknow to her that someone was following her in the shadow's.

When she finally reach the dojo, she hears yelling in the house. 'What the heck!' Aurora though and walks in. She see Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny, while someone yells upstairs.

"TYSON! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY PIG!" Aurora guess that was Hilary.

"Hey guys!" They turned around. "What's going on?"

"It's Tyson, he still sleeping and Hilary is trying to wake him up." Ray explained to her. They sweatdrops, when they hear that yells louder and wonder how in the world he can sleep through all of this noise.

"What is the easy way to wake him up?" Aurora ask them. They looks at each other, execpt Kai, and hit their head.

"Why didn't we think about that!" Exclaimed Ray and then he yells."Tyson its breakfeast!"

They hear someone runs down and runs past them to the kitchen, so fast that they didn't see who it was. Then Hilary runs down and had a angry vein pop on her head, when suddenly Tyson comes out of the kitchen, amazinlgy he had his cloths on and he was angry.

"There is no breakfeat!" He exclaimed.

Everyone else sweatdrops at that remarked. Hilary started to yell at him. "WELL, YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN BREAKFEAST IF YOU HAD WOKEN UP HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

Then they started to arguing... again! Aurora, Ray, Max and Kenny sighs and wonder when they are going to stop. "Shouldn't we stop the now?" Aurora ask they others after it had got 15 minutes.

"We should, but..." said Max unsure.

"The only person who can is Kai... Some times." Kenny continue after Max stop. They look at Kai, while Kai leans on the wall and closes his eyes. Aurora walks over to him.

"Kai, can you stop them so we can begin to train." She ask him softly and looks at him. Kai open up his eyes and looks in hers, its was silent few minutes, while Ray, Max and Kenny hold their breaths and looks at them.

"Hn." Was Kai reply. "Tyson, get your lazy ass out and start to train." Kai say camly and start to walk out, while Ray, Max and Kenny jaws drops down to the floor.

Tyson looks at Kai like he was crazy. "WHAT! I HAVEN'T EAT BREAKFEAST YET!"

Kai turns around and glares at him. "Do you want double traning!" Tyson runs out, because he knows that if Kai gives him double traning, then its going to be hell. Rest of the gang laugh and start to train, except Kenny and Hilary who only watch. After 20 laps, 30 push-up and sit-up, Aurora, Ray and Max wasn't worn out so much, while Tyson collapse on the ground and pant.

"What now?" Aurora ask, while she stretched out her muscles. Kai looks at her. "Beybattle traning. You against Max, then Ray and then me."

Aurora nods. She and Max gets ready to battle, she use Nox at him. After few minutes she wins, then its Ray against her, there she use Dieel. Same result there too. Then she is against Kai. Both of them prepare, Max stats their battle.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" Max yells. They launch at dish and crash each other at once. Both beyblade attack each other ferisly. Neither Kai or Aurora back away or look away, they follow closly oppnents beyblade closliy

'Nox, do you want to battle this match?' Aurora ask him.

/With pleasure, Aurora/ Nox grins to her mentaly.

'Hn lets get this over' Kai though, while he follow the match closly.

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai yells and a red phoenix comes out.

"Nox, show him what you got." Nox comes out, growls at Dranzer.

'Ah, a phoenix. Nox, we are going to use Tsunami.'

/As you wish, O migthy Mistress/ Nox says to her jokingly.

'Hardy har har.'

Both bitbeasts attack each other more fiercly. Neither of them won't give up, both of the flys up.

"Dranzer, use Fire Spin." (A/N. Don't remember Kai's attack so don't sue me.)

"Nox, use Tsunami!"

Fire surrond Dranzer, while water surrond Nox. Kai looks confused at Nox. 'I though Nox was fire element.' They crash each other and its explode. When the smoke was gone both of them could see that the beyblades was still spinning.

"Dranzer, Giga Turbon Tsunami!"

"Nox, Phoenix Feathers!" Nox open up his wings and feathers surround him and the beyblade. They charge each yet again with a amazing speed, this time its a huge explosien. All of them had to turn away, when they finally can see each other. They get a shock, beacuse both of the beyblades had stop spinning. It was a tie.

Aurora only smiles to Kai. "Good battle, Kai!" Kai only smirks when he picks up his beyblade, he knew hat he would have lost if she used both of her bitbeasts same time as she did to Tyson.

'Her eyes was so beauti- WTF! Gah, must stop thinking does though' slap him self mentaly.

/Kai likes Aurora. Kai likes Aurora/ Dranzer sings.

'Shut up, turkey!' Kai yells to Dranzer.

/Awww, but its the truth, Master Kai/

'I said shut UP!'

/You like her and that's it./ disappear from Kai's mind, before he can say anything.

'I don't like Aurora... or do I! Gah, I'm so confused!' Kai though and held his head. "Hey Kai, Is everything allright?" ask someone suddenly. He looks up, see its Aurora and she looks concerd for him.

"Hn."

"I take that for a yes." Aurora says to him and smiles to Kai. She walks to Kenny and Dizzy to dicuss(sp?) with them about beybattle and what change she can do to her beyblade.

Unknow to everyone that a person looks at them in the shadow's. "Soon dear Aurora soon." And disappear.

* * *

/Everyone stares at the computer, while AC88 waves her hand in front of their face/ 

Me: Hello are you people in there!

Tyson: Who is that person?

Me: Not going to tell.

Tyson: Why!

Kai: Because dimwitt it destroys the story if they get to know now.

Me: Thank you, Kai. As a gift you can go and be with Aurora.

Kai: OK/runs out, while rest of them stays/

Me: Anyway, I'm going to have out another beyblade story, a crossover to be more precisely, but I have two and I don't know which one I should choose.

Max: Hey why do you ask the readers?

Me/sighs/ Because I'm going to start another one, but I only want to start with one of them and 'I want know which one the readers likes best.

Kenny: If you want to read the summary of those story, then go to AnimeCrazy88 profil, there is the summary both of beyblade crossover storys.

Me: Thanks Kenny, please chose which one I should start first and I shall have out next chapter when I can, but its going to take a while beacuse of school.


	8. Chapter 6

Me: Here is the next chapter and sorry for that it toke so long. This chapter was really difficult to write and I had ton of school work and test I had to do.

Max: That's alright. We forgive you.

Tyson: We do?!

Hilary: Of course. School is importent you know.

Tyson: Is not!

Hilary: Is too!

Tyson: Not!

Hilary: Too!

/Everyone sweatdrops over the bickering/

Me: Why does this always happen when I'm writting?-.-

Ray: No clue!

Max: AnimeCrazy88 dosen't own Beyblade, but she owns Aurora, Dieel and Nox.

Me: Oh, I also want to thank for my friend who correct my wrting, gramma etc. wrong. Anyway, I shall not delay it anymore so...

Kenny: On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 6 

It is now one week after Aurora joined Bladebreakers. Till now everything have gone smootly, if you don't count the arguings Hilary and Tyson had daily, so this day was a normal day for everyone, except for one.

"Hey where is Aurora?" Ray asks, coming into the kitchen and looking around. "She is usually here by now."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her today." Max answers and lays his bowl in the kitchen sink.

Kai leans on the wall and frowns. He is also getting worried. Then Hilary, Kenny and Tyson comes in. As usual Hilary and Tyson are arguing over something and poor Kenny is stuck between them. Ray and Max sweatdrop, while Kai glares at them.

"Hilary, did you see Aurora when you came here?" Ray asks her and also attempt to stop them.

Hilary stops arguing with Tyson. "No I haven't." Hilary looks curiously at Ray. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she hasn't come here yet and she is usually here now." Ray answers her. Then Hilary gets a thoughtful look on her face.

"When I'm thinking about it Aurora looked very sad yesterday, like she was in pain..." Hilary says slowly.

"She did?" ask Max in a worried tone. Hilary nods.

"But why?" Kenny wonder. Everyone gets thoughful and ponders where Aurora is, except Tyson, who is hungry and wants food, so he starts to eat. When Hilary saw this she gets a vein pop on her head.

"TYSON! Stop eating and help us instead!" Hilary yelled at him.

"But I'm hungry!" Tyson answer back at her.

Kai frowns and overhears their arguing. He looks out of the window and also wonder why she was sad. 'Where are you now, Aurora?' He goes out of the dojo. Ray sees this and smile to himself, but don't follow.

Somewhere else, Aurora sits on a cliff surrounded with trees, with her knees up to her chest and look out of the ocean. She had been ther seen the sun had rise up. A tear falls down from Aurora's face, but what was strange with it is that it's silver.

'Mom... Dad... I miss both of you so much.' Burres(sp?) her face in her knees.

/Aurora, please, you know that you parents don't want you to be sad over their death./ Nox says to her. /Don't let your sadness overcome you./

/Yeah, we are here for you. So please don't be sad./ Dieel says to her. Both of them worry about her, they know what will happen if her sadness overcome her totally. They won't let that happen again.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps, she turns around and see that its Kai! They look at each other for a while.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Aurora ask him finally.

"Why aren't you at traning?" Kai ask her instead for answer her question, without showing emotion.

Aurora turns her back to him and looks at the ocean again. Kai walks up to her and stands beside her, also looking at the ocean.

'Its feel like I can trust him. I have never felt like this before.' Aurora thought and hugs her knees.

Both of them were silent and in deep thought.

"My parents died 7 years ago." Aurora whispers so quietly that Kai almost didn't hear her. He looks down at her.

'So that's why she is so sad, but that doesn't explain all the pain in her eyes when I saw her few minutes ago.' Kai still looks at her and he knows this is difficult for her.

'I feel a little lighter now. Was it because I told him why I was sad?' Aurora thinks. She glances at Kai and sees that he is looking at her. She starts to blush and looks away. 'Why did I blush? There is nothing wrong with looking at him. Then why...'

/Ah Aurora has feelings for Kai/ Exclaims Dieel happily.

/-.- Dieel, you know that was bad timing?/ Nox says to him.

/Ops, sorry./ Dieel says.

Aurora rolls her eyes mentally, but what he said makes her think. 'Is thats why I felt lighter when I told him?'

Suddenly, they hear a voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, isn't the holder of the pheonix and the wolves." A unknown voice says.

Kai turns around, while Aurora stands up and turns around. There stands a cloaked figure, the hood hiding his face so they can't see who it is.

Kai's eyes narrow. "Who are you you?"

"I don't have busnsiss with you, Hiwatari. I'm here to challenge her!" The unknown guy points at Aurora.

'What?! But why?' Aurora though. 'Dieel, Nox check his aura, hurry.'

/We are on it./ Nox says to her.

"And why will you challenge her?" Kai ask him, while moving closer to Aurora.

"That is not your busnsiss." The unknown guy says to Kai.

Kai only glares at him. Aurora looks at the cloaked person and wonders who he is.

/Aurora! We can't feel is aura./ Dieel yells to her.

'What?!' Aurora exclaimed.

/Its like it is not even there, that or... /Nox trail off.

'He hide it. But why? Why would he hide his aura?'

/We don't know, but be careful, Aurora/ Nox says to her.

'I will.'

"Well, are you going to accept the challenge, Snow?" The unknown person says to her.

When Aurora was going to step forward and tell him that she accept, Kai have his arm front of her to stop her from moving further. Aurora look at him.

"Kai?"

"No, let me handle him." Kai says to her, while looking at cloaked person.

"But..." Aurora stars to say, but the look on Kai's face stops her from saying anything.

"He is after something, I'm certain of it."

Aurora see that Kai is determined abut this, she finally nods. "Be careful, Kai." Kai nods and steps forward.

"I'm taking your challenge!"

"Is that so?" The unknown person says and takes out a black beyblade. "So be it then."

Both of them get ready, without a word. They launch their beyblades, both attacking each other furiously. Neither of them would give up.

The unknown person smirks. "Fenrir, use Ice beam!"

'He has a bitbeasts?!' Kai and Aurora thoughts. A wolf comes out from the bitchip. It was a bigger then any type wolf they had ever seen seen before. Its has an ice blue color body and yellow eyes. It's jaws were open, showing sharp teeths, and ther were sharps claws on his paws.

'It's like Fenrir from the Norse myth.' Aurora though. 'Is that why Nox and Dieel couldn't feel his aura?'

"Dranzer!" Kai yells, and Dranzer comes out from the beyblade. Both bitbeasts sreech/growl at each other, ready to attack.

Not far away, a person stands on the branch in the shadows and looks at the battle.

"Not like we was planning, but it will have to do." The person smirks. "Be ready, Aurora. We are going to get you, then your powers are going to be ours."

Then he disappears in to the shadows.

* * *

Tyson: Who is that person? 

Me: For the last time, I'm not going to tell you!

Tyson: Why?

Me: Because if I do I'm going to destroy the plot line!

Tyson: Why?

Me:/yells/ Because its to early to find out!

Tyson: Why?

Me: Arrgh! Hilary, can you stop him?!

Hilray: Sure thing!/yells/ Tyson! I have food for you!

/Tysojn runs out from the room/

Me: Finally!

Ray: So Kai is battling with that unknown guy/AC88 nods/ I wonder who is going to win.

Me: You just have to wait for the next chapter! Oh its going to take some time because I have test and FF7-story to write also. So please be patient!

Everyone: Bye! And please Review!


	9. Chapter 7

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Tyson: Where have you been?!

Me: I have written on a another story. Also that I have been sick to.

Ray: Do you feel better now?

Me: Yeah! Much better. Kenny can you do the disclaimer?

Kenny: Sure. AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Beyblade, but she owns Aurora, Nox, Dieel and the unknown guy.

Max: On with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../Bitbeast speak

'...' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 7 

Dranzer and Fenrir are both ready to attack each other, but waits for their masters command. Aurora stands behind Kai and looks worried at Kai and Dranzer.

'Kai, Dranzer be careful. I don't know how strong they are.'

"Fenrir attack!" The unknown guy yells. Fenrir roars and runs up on Dranzer to bite his neck.

"Dranzer fly!" Kai yells. Dranzer flaps his wings and moves up in the air so that Fenrir misses. Fenrir growls angrily over that he missed his prey.

"Dranzer user Fire Spin!" Dranzer dives down, flames surrounds him.

"Fenrir Ice Shield!" The unknown guy says camely. A shield of ice surrounds Fenrir's body. Dranzer crashes right into the shield. There isn't even a scratch on it!

"What the-" Says Kai abruptly. He and Aurora looks wide eyed at Fenrir.

The unknown guy laughs. "You can never break the shield with a weak attack like that! You are going to lose!"

'There has to be a way to get that down shield. But how?' Kai thought, trying to find weak points on the shield. Kai command Dranzer to attack shield different angle. Nothing seems to work. Kai grits his teeth in frustration while Aurora also tries to find a weak point.

'I can't find any weak points on the shield at all.' Aurora thought desperately.

/If Kai knew about the ultimate attack for Dranzer/ Dieel muse.

'What are you talking about?'

/What I'm talking about is Dranzer stongest attack. No person or Dranzer have ever lost a battle with that attack/ Dieel explains.

'But can't we tell him about it?!'

/No we can't/ Nox tells her /That attack can only be learned one way/

'How?'

/It's difficult to explain, but he must want to protect someone even if it's going to cost his life and he also have to have a certain feeling too/ Nox explains.

'A certain feeling?'

/Yes, so we can't do anything/ Dieel tells her.

'Kai… Dranzer…' Aurora thought and looks at the battle.

While Aurora was talking with Nox and Dieel, Dranzer had attacked everywhere on the shield. Kai narrowed his eyes on the unknown guy when he started to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing?" asks Kai with an angry tone in his voice.

The unknown guy chuckles. "Because I was thinking how we are going to use Snow."

'What?!' Kai and Aurora thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Kai.

"Why should I destroy the surprise, Hiwatari?" The unknown guy asks and tilted his head.

Kai growls at him. Aurora stares at him with wide eyes and wonders what he is talking about.

"You are never going to get her." Kai sneers at the guy, while panting. 'I can't hold on much longer.'

'We must help him someway!' Aurora yells to Nox and Dieel.

/Fire/ Dieel only says to her.

'What?' Aurora asks confused.

/Say to him that he has to use fire, Giga turboon tsunami/ Dieel tells her.

Aurora nods mentally. "Kai, you must use your strongest attack!" Kai looks in her eyes, then his eyes widen in understanding, he nods to her and turns around.

"DRANZER! GIGA TURBOON TSUNAMI!" Kai yells. Dranzer dives down at Fenrir again. Dranzer's wings gets fire on also a top of his head and tails. The attack hit right on the shield, the shield gets scratches on it. Under the hood, the unknown guy eyes widen in shock.

'Impossible!' The unknown guy thought. Fenrir roars angrily at Dranzer, but the shield was still there. Dranzer had just weakened it a bit.

"Why don't you just give up." The unknown guy sneers at Kai angrily. "You now that you never going to win this battle. So just be a good boy and give Snow to me."

"You never going to get her!" Kai growls angrily. Then his beyblade speeds up, like it was response on his feelings. "DRANZER! GIGA TURBOON TSUNAMI!!" Dranzer dive once again on the shield this time it disappear. Fenrir growl at Dranzer and they are attacking each other. Then suddenly it came a loud explosin, they have to turn away. When they could she again they it was a tie!

The unknown guy growls and pick up his beyblade. "This isn't the last time you have seen us!" The unlnown guy sneers at them and disappear in the thin air. Kai drops down to his knees and pants heavily.

"Kai!" Aurora rush up to him nad hneel down beside him. Aurora looks at him. "Are you alright?"

Kai doesn't answer her. He just rise up and drag himself towards Dranzer's beyblade. Aurora rises up as well and walks up to him. Kai only looks at his beyblade. 'Kai... What are you thinking?' Aurora thought and looked worried at him. Kai starts to walk away without looking at Aurora.

"Kai! Where are you going?!" Aurota shout to him. Aurora runs after him, when she comes into the forest. She see that Kai is gone. "Kai!" Aurora shouts. 'Maybe he has gone back to Tyson's dojo.' Aurora start to run again. She don't stop before she she finally is there. She stops in the backyard, were Ray and Max see her.

"Aurora!" Max shouts and hurry up to her. Ray also walks up to her, Aurota just stands there and painting.

"Is Kai here?" Aurora asks.

"No, he left to look after you." Ray answers her and notices that she looks worried. "Why do you ask?"

"An unknown guy attacked us." Aurora answer.

"WHAT?!" Max and Ray yells. Aurora then explains what happened in the battle and that Kai just walked away afterwards. They look wide eyed at her, after she was finished Ray nods.

"I think Kai walked away because he tied with that person. Also that after you have told use that guy didn't use his true strenght." Ray explains to them.

Max nods. "That would be typical Kai. If I know him correct, then he has gone somewhere to train."

Aurora nods. "But I still wonder what that guy meant about me."

"No idea, but we should be careful." Ray says. Aurora and Max nods. "But what should we do now?" Max asks.

Ray shrugs. "We can sit here and wait for Kai or we can do something to make the time go." They start to walk into the dojo, when Aurora stops and looks up into the sky.

'Kai... What are you doing now?'

Someplace in the forest Kai was leaning on a tree. Still thinking over the battle and what that guy had said about Aurora. He grits his teeth. 'I'll never let them have her.' Kai thought angrily.

He rises up and take out his beyblade. 'I have to get stonger. So that I can protect her. I don't want her be sad anymore.' Kai remember how sad she looked and that she had cried. He takes out his launcher and start to train.

Somewhere in a warehouse two person was hiding in a cloack. "Did you lose against the wolves?" A feminin voice asked.

"No I battled against the phoenix instead." The guy replied.

"So you lost against him." The first voice stated

The guy growls at the first voice. "I didn't lose against him. We tied, but he is not going to be so lucky next time."

"Don't get cocky." The first voice said. "Remember what he said."

"Never get overconfident." The guy reply. "I know that already."

"It looks like you didn't remember when you battled against Hiwatari." A new voice said from the shadows.

The guy jumps when he hears the voice. "You here." the guy stated

"So what next?" The first voice asks.

"Capture some of her friends." The voice replied and opened up his golden eyes.

* * *

Everyone, except Me: What?! 

Tyson: Who is that guy?!

Me: Not going to tell you. So shut up!

Everyone except Tyson: Ok!

Me:/glares at Tyson and he runs away/ Anyway what do we say people?!

Everyone: Please Review!


	10. Chapter 8

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Ray: How is it going on your school?

Me:/shrugs/ Ok I suppose, except some thing a friend of my told me.

Max: Like what?

Me:/snickers/ That a teacher drag a friend of mine with him because he had bad time, the reason was that he couldn't deliver the paper to another teacher for her and my other friend, who was with her, just laughing her head off.

Ray: Hehe that is funny.

Max: Agree!

Me: Anyway are we going to start this story?

Ray/Max: Sure!

Me: Do the disclaimer Ray!

Ray: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Beyblade, but she own Aurora, Dieel, Nox and they others unknown persons.

Me: Yup! Start this story!

"..." Speak

/.../Bitbeast speak

'...''Thinking

* * *

Chapter 8 

Ray and Max had told Tyson, Hilary and Kenny about the battle, they took it badly. Kenny suggest that they should tell Mr. D, but they others specially Aurora said that they shouldn't tell him yet.

They all sat in the living room and ponder who they were. No one got any idea why they was after Aurora and also were Kai was, but like Max told to Aurora that he supposedly was training. When Kai finally came back, they didn't want to ask him, because Ray told them it looks like he was in bad mood.

Day after Kai made them train harder then before. Ray, Aurora and Max didn't complain, even though they felt like they were going to collapse in any minute. Tyson like always complaining every second. Till Kai treat him to give him a double training and just have bread and water for one week.

The third day after the battle of the unknown guy, Aurora was running to the dojo. She was going to tell them that she was going to be gone tomorrow.

/Where are we going tomorrow?/ Dieel asks her.

'We are going to the village.' Aurora answers quietly.

/Don't tell me that you forgot!/ Nox exclaimed.

/Uh… no I didn't forget it… he he…/ Dieel laughing nervously.

/You forgot.-.-/ Nox stated.

'It's ok, Nox.' Aurora tells him softly. 'We are going to visit the village for the first time after 7 years.'

/But what about the unknown guy, he said that isn't last time we saw them./ Nox says worriedly to her.

/And we also don't known how many of them it is either/ Dieel says softly.

'Don't worry I'm going to take care of myself.' Aurora tells them and walks rest of the way into the dojo.

"Hey guys!" Aurora shouts and waves to them, when she walks into the backyard and sees that Tyson and Max was beybattle, while Ray, Kenny and Hilary watched. Kai was ignoring them, but looks up when he hears Aurora's voice.

"Hey Aurora!" Hilary says and rises up from where she was sitting. "How you doing?"

"Fine. I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to be here tomorrow." Aurora tells them.

"Why?" Ray asks. Aurora looks down on the ground. "I'm going to visit a place." She doesn't want to explain further. Kai and Ray look at her and know that she is hiding something. Though Kai have a feeling that it has something to do with her parent's dead.

"Can we come with you?" Tyson asks Aurora. He and Max had stops the battle and had listen to what she said.

"You can't come with me." Aurora says and shakes her head.

"Why not?" Max asks.

"Because its something private." Aurora tells them and her eyes became sad. Kai eyes gets darker, when he see that she was sad again. Ray looks at Kai and rises an eyebrow. 'What is it with Kai?' Ray wonder.

Kenny was going to say something, but suddenly smokes come out from no where. "What in th-" "I can't see you guys!" "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Let me go!" "Help me!"

"Kenny! Hilary!" They others yells, when the smoke is gone they see that Kenny and Hilary is gone. They then hear someone chuckles and look up on the roof of the dojo.

"Hey it's the unknown guy again!" Aurora exclaimed and points at him. Kai glares at him.

"Aww remember little old me." The unknown guy says to Aurora and Kai.

"Where is Chief and Hilary?!" Tyson yells at him.

"They are on a safe place… so long." The unknown guy laugh again.

"Why you-" Tyson exclaims. Ray and Max have to hold him down. "Calm down Tyson!" Max shouts. "This isn't going to help Kenny and Hilary!" Ray exclaims.

Kai and Aurora only look at the unknown guy. 'Why? Why did he take Hilary and Kenny?' Aurora thought.

"What do you want?" Kai ask calmly, even though his eyes show that he was pissed.

"You know what I want." The unknown guy says to him. "Meet us in the warehouse down the harbor. You have 1 hour." Then he disappears.

"Hey come back here!" Tyson yells in the air. They others ignoring him and start to discuss which warehouse it was. "How are we supposed to find the right one, there are many warehouse down the harbor."

Ray nods. "Yes, we don't know what they are going to do with Kenny and Hilary if we don't reach them in time."

Kai gets an idea. "Aurora, can't Dieel and Nox feel auras?" Kai asks her.

Aurora nods." Yes but why do you ask?"

"Then they can find Hilary and Kenny aura, so we don't lose time." Kai explain.

Ray, Max and Aurora eyes widen, Tyson still yells behind them. 'Can you do that guys?' She asks Nox and Dieel.

/Yes we can./ Nox says to her.

/We tell you when which it is when you are there./ Dieel tells.

"They can." Aurora tells them. They other nods. When they turns around they see that Tyson still yells. Max, Ray and Aurora sweatdrops, while Kai rolls eyes.

"Tyson! Come on we have to go!" Max yells to Tyson so that he hears him. Tyson stops and they starts to run to the harbor. They reach to place after 45 min. Dieel and Nox had told Aurora where to go, so that they didn't take the wrong turn. When they finally stands front of the warehouse, they shudders.

"I don't like this place." Max tells them. "Me either. It gives me a bad feeling." Aurora tells him.

The warehouse looks like it was going to collapse any minute, but they didn't have other choice then go in. Because Dieel and Nox tells Aurora that Hilary and Kenny are in there.

'Are you both sure?' Aurora asks them.

/Yes. We feel their aura's but we don't feel those people aura's/ Dieel tells Aurora.

'What?'

/They probably blocked their aura again./ Nox tells her.

Unknown to her that Ray look at her and that she tense. "Aurora what wrong?" Ray asks her.

"Dieel and Nox can't feel those people aura's except Hilary and Kenny." Aurora tells him. Tyson, Kai and Max had listen to what she had said. Kai gets worry, because he remember that in the battle against the unknown guy that she couldn't feel his aura.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asks confused.

Aurora shakes her head. "We don't have time. I explain later."

They others just nods. They walk in to the warehouse, they go into a corridor, but it's totally dark that they can't even see their own hands. So they crash into each other.

"Owww!" "Watch it!" "OW! Who step on my foot?!" "Sorry!" "Hn!"

"Stop!" yells Ray. Everyone stops. "Let hold hands instead then we don't risk to crash each other."

"Ok!" Aurora, Tyson and Max chorus while Kai just said "Hn." Then they said who holds whom, Kai and Aurora blush when they finds out that they hold each other hands. Dieel and Nox make sure that they are walking the right way after that. Unknown to them, that golden eyes was watching them, mostly at Aurora. 'Aurora…' The person thought.

They finally come into a room with light, so they let go of holding hands, though Aurora and Kai faintly blush. They start to run into a new corridor

"Hilary and Kenny are just up ahead!" Aurora tells them. They nod. When they finally reach to exit of the corridor, but they gasp when they see where Kenny and Hilary are held. They are in a cage, which hangs from the roof.

"Hilary! Kenny!" Aurora yells.

"Are you alright?" Tyson yells to them.

"DO WE LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!" Hilary shouts. Kenny slowly craps to the corner away from Hilary. "GET US DOWN FROM HERE!!!"

"She is alright." Tyson stated. Aurora, Max and Ray sweatdrops, while Kai glares at him.

Then suddenly they hear someone laughing. On the other side of the room it's the unknown guy!

"Congratulations you have found the place." The unknown guy says to them.

"Give Hilary and Chief back!" Tyson demands.

"But we can't." A feminine voice suddenly says. Another person comes out from the shadows

and stands beside the unknown guy, who also hide under a cloak. "We can only give them back if you win a beybattle against me."

"What?" Max and Tyson exclaimed. Kai gives them a death-glare, Ray and Aurora just looks worried.

"If we are going to beybattle against, so reveal yourself." Kai demands.

"Tsk tsk you are so impatient, but what do you think?" The second person asks the unknown

guy. The unknown guy just shrugs. "Why not." They take off their cloak and they see it's a boy and a girl.

"My name is Mark Straniciwic, holder of Fenrir." The boy says with blue spiked hair and grey eyes. He has a blue t-shirt, blue pants and blue jacket. He was same height as Ray.

"I'm Susan Greenwich, holder over Rain." The girl with hazel eyes and brown hair tied in ponytail. She wears red top, white pants and green jacket. She was also half head lower then Mark.

"Know since you now who we are," Susan says. "Who are going to battle against me?"

They others looks at each other, while Hilary and Kenny holds their breath. Ray steps forward and looks at the rest of the gang. Aurora and Max nods in agreement, Kai only looks at him, while Tyson grumbles for him self that he can't battle now.

"I'm going to battle against you." Ray says to Susan. Then the ground suddenly start to shake and the floor open up. A beydish comes up. Ray and Susan walks up and take out their launch and beyblade.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" Ray and Susan yells. Ray's blade lands middle in the stadium and stands there. Susan's blade is blue and lilac, moves around the dish.

"Rain attack!" Susan command and the blade start to attack Ray's blade with a speed that can challenge Driger's speed.

"Move out of the way, Driger and then attack." Ray command. Ray's blade moved when Susan's blade almost hit Ray's. It turns around and starts to attack Susan's blade. None of them want to give up.

/Aurora!/ Dieel and Nox suddenly yells.

'What is it?' Aurora asks them.

/We can't feel her, her bitbeasts or Mark auras./ Dieel exclaims.

Aurora eyes widen. 'What her too?'

/Some reason they still blocks it./ Nox tells her.

Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Max were cheering on Ray. Kai had looked at Aurora when her eyes had widened. "What's wrong?" He asks her.

"They can't feel her or her bitbeasts aura either like Mark." Aurora whispers. Kai understood right away what she meant.

"RAY!" yells Aurora to him. "Be careful I can't feel her or her bitbeasts aura!"

Ray looks at her and nods. He understood what she was talking about. Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Max looks confused and wonder what they were talking about.

"Do you know what she was talking about, Kenny?" Hilary asks him. Kenny just shakes his head.

Then they hear Mark and Susan were laughing, they others just looks at them.

"Of course we hide them." Mark tells them. "We have our reason to do so and Snow probably know why too." Aurora just glares at him.

"When we get Snow we can finish our mission." Susan smirks at them.

"Driger attack!" Ray yells. Ray's blade speeds up and attack.

"Don't think so. Rain attack!" Both beyblades attack each other fiercely as ever.

In the shadow golden eyes were following the scene. 'So your friends protects you no matter what.' The person muse. 'But what will they do if they finds out what your lineage are? Will they accept who you really are? But no matter what they find out about you, Aurora, you will still be mine.' The person thought and smirks.

* * *

Max: What do you mean 'who you really are?'? 

Me: You have to wait for the next chapter.

Hilary: Awww do we have too?

Me: Yes. I can't destroy the plot line can I./grins at them/

Max/Hilary:/mutters/ Probably not.

Me:/wave a hand/ Just be patient. The readers are going to get a hint in the next chapter.

Hilary: They do?

Me: Yup. Also… /suddenly the doors explodes and Kat comes in/O.O What are you doing here?

Kat: You are going to write the next chapter of your FF7-Story!/walks up to AC88, grabs her collar and drags her out of her room./ You are not going to get away before you have written it!

Me:/yells outside of the corridor/ Ah! Alright! Just let me go!

/Hilary and Max sweatdrops/

Hilary: Um… I don't think she was going to say more. What do you think, Max?

Max: Don't think so. So…/suddenly a paper comes into Max hands out of nowhere/ Oh I got a note from her.

Hilary: Let me read it. /take the note from Max and start to read it/ I'm going to have up the next chapter so fast as I can, but not before I have written one or two chapter of my FF7-story or Kat is going to kill me. So please be patient. Oh I want at least 5 reviews before I have up the next chapter. So further more…

Max/Hilary: Please Review!


	11. Chapter 9

Me: Arrgh! Damn you/glares at the homework/

Hilary: Come on you have to do it!

Me: I know/sighs/ Why can't homework write the answer them self. /glares at the homework… again/

Ray: Continue with it now.

Me: I'm going to after I'm finished to write this chapter. Do you actually know that its really difficult to pick the right song?

Max: It is?

Me: Yup. Oh well, hope the readers like it.

Kenny: On with the story!

"…" Speak

'…' Thinking

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

_Singing _

* * *

Chapter 9 

"Why don't you just give up?!" Susan asked. "Just let us take Snow and we'll let you all be!"

The Bladebreakers gasped, except Kai, who was glaring at Susan and Mark. Aurora eyes widen. 'Why are they after me? I'm nothing special at all!' She though.

"We never let you have her!" Ray yells to Susan and his pupils became slits like a cat. "She is our friend!"

Mark shrugged. "Then you probably don't care about your friends in the cage." Point at the cage, were Hilary and Kenny was.

"What do you mean?" Max asks. Susan giggles. "Do you really want to know?"

Mark takes out a remote from his jacket. "When I'm push this button, the cage will fall down… with them in it."

"WHAT?!" They yell in shock.

'No!' Aurora thinks desperately and gets flashback when her parents were killed. 'I don't want more people die because of me. No more…' She clenches her hands and takes one step forward, but then someone stops her. She turns around and sees its Kai who hold her arm.

"No." Kai says to her and looks in to her eyes.

"But Kai…" Aurora starts to say. "You don't have to do it, Aurora!" Hilary shouts from the cage. Kenny nods.

Aurora turns around and looks at them. "We won't let them take you!" Max exclaims.

"Yeah! You are our friend, Aurora!" Tyson says to her. "And friends protects each other!"

Aurora looks at them and then looks at Kai again. "Trust Ray. He won't let them take you, no matter what he will fight." Kai tells Aurora quietly. Aurora looked into his eyes and saw that they were telling her to trust them… trust him. She nodded and turned around to look at the battle again.

'I trust them… because they are mine friends!' Aurora thinks, unknown to all of them, except for the person in the shadows, that she start to glow faintly.

"DRIGER!!" Ray shouts and a white tiger comes out of the bitchip. He roars angrily at Susan and Mark.

Susan and Mark eyes widen in shock. 'But how… how did he get stronger?!' Susan thinks and looks at Driger.

"RAIN!" A lilac leopard with red spots and blue eyes comes out of the bitchip. Driger and Rain growls at each other and were ready to attack.

"Driger! Tiger Claw!"

"Rain! Thunder Claw!" Both bitbeasts runs against each other and they attack exact same time. This cause, yet again, an explosion so that everyone has to turn away. Kai instinctive stands in front of Aurora, so that his body protects her from the explosion. When they can see again, everyone sees that baydish is almost totally destroyed. Aurora move in front Kai to see better and her eyes widen when she see Ray and Susan beyblade. Everyone gasp, except Kai, because Ray and Susan has tie!

"Grrr this wasn't supposed to happen!" Susan growled angrily and picked up her beyblade. She jumped so that she now stood beside Mark. Ray ran to his beyblade and picked it up. The rest of the gang ran up to him.

"Ray are you ok?" Aurora asked him and looks worriedly at him.

He nods. "I'm ok Aurora." Ray softly tells her. Aurora smiles in relief, they turn around and look at Susan and Mark.

"Let them go!" Tyson yells at them. "Yeah even though it was a tie it still mean that Ray didn't lose to her!" Max yells at them.

Mark glares at them and sneer at them. "No!" When he was going to push the button a beyblade hit his hand and so that he loses the remote. Everyone just stands there and stares. They turn around and sees that Kai had launch his blade.

"What you looking at! Hurry up and take the remote!" Kai barks at them. Ray had already start to run to the other side and takes the remote, Mark and Susan didn't reach it, because they was in shock.

'How… how could… we lose…?' Both thinks, as Max, Tyson and Aurora hurry up to Ray, when suddenly someone jumps out of the shadows, no one had time to reach, when the unknown person stops in front of Aurora.

Aurora couldn't look away even though she can't see his face because of the hood. Then she suddenly blank out and gets a vision. She sees bitbeasts roam free… human and bitbeasts working together… but then suddenly she see fire… hear screams… two people running away from something… then she hear someone whisper 'Aurora…' Then every thing went black.

Aurora blinks and sees that the unknown person still stands there in front of her. She the feel that someone hold her left arm, she move her head and see its Kai.

"Who are you?" Kai asks him and gives him a death glare.

"No one you should care about, except for her." The unknown guy say and point at Aurora. Kai narrows his eyes at him and holds a firm grip on Aurora, Aurora just stares wide eyed at him. She was in shock, first those guys were after her, then they kidnap two of her friends and then she suddenly gets a vision. What was going on?

While this happened Ray, Max and Tyson had finally managed somehow get the cage down and get Hilary and Kenny out of there. Though Tyson and Hilary were fighting… again. Mark and Susan ran up to the unknown guy.

"What are we going to do now?" Susan asks him.

"We retread for now." The unknown guy replied. Mark and Susan nods and runs out of the warehouse. The unknown guy starts to follow them, but stops in front of exist and look at Aurora over his shoulder.

"Just you know, Aurora, we aren't the only one who are after you." Then walks out.

Kai and Aurora looks at the exit and each other, when they realize that Kai were still holding her arm he let her go and they start to blush slightly. They turn around and hurry to they others.

"Are you two ok?" Aurora asks them.

Kenny and Hilary, who had stop yelling at Tyson, nods. "Yes we are ok, but what did that guy mean that they wasn't the only one after you?"

Aurora shakes her head. "I honestly don't know." Then the warehouse suddenly start to shake, they looks wide eyes at each other.

"Let us discuss this when we are on a safer place." Ray suggest, they others just nod and start to run. When the last person was out, the warehouse crumbles down. They stand there and pant.

"That… was… to close." Max says. "I agree with you there." Hilary says. They then starts to walk to the dojo, they were silent. They didn't know what they want to talk about or what to say about what happen. Kai walks beside Aurora. Unknown to both of them that Hilary and Ray sees this.

'Aww they looks so cute together!' Hilary thinks and smiles.

'Interesting…' Ray thinks and looks at them.

/I heard from Dranzer that Kai likes Aurora./ Driger tells Ray.

'Really? That is very interesting.'

/Also Nox and Dieel told me that Aurora likes him too, though she hasn't said anything to them./

'You have been busy, Driger.' Ray dryly says to him.

/Hey we bitbeast must have something to do when we don't battles against evil people/ Driger protest and close the link.

Ray just smiles. They had already arrived in the dojo when Ray is finish to speak with Driger. They all walks into the livingroom, but they are still quiet. Aurora satts in the corner of the couch, trying to progress all the information what happen.

'Why… why are people after me? Why did I have that vision?' Aurora thinks.

/We don't know Aurora/ Nox says to her. /I wish we could help you with this/

'Don't worry about it.' Aurora says to him. 'But…'

/But what?/ Dieel asks.

'The vision was so confusing. One second there was so much happiness, but then next there was so much pain and also I saw two people running from something.'

/You did?/ Nox and Dieel asks surprise.

Aurora mentally rises an eyebrow. 'Why do you two sound surprise?'

/Its nothing/ Nox hurries say to her.

'Ok… If you say so.' Aurora says, but feel that Nox and Dieel don't tell her something… something important. She cut the link, when she heard that someone asked her a question.

"Sorry, but can you repeat that?" Aurora asks Tyson.

"I said what did you mean that you couldn't feel those people aura except Hilary and Kenny?" Tyson repeat is question. Everyone else anime fell.

"You remember it?" Aurora asks surprise and rise up.

"That must be a new Guiness Record." Max joke, sitting on the floor. "HEY!" Tyson shouts. They others start to laugh, happy that the mood was better.

"Anyway," Aurora starts to say after she had stop laughing. "In someway those guys can hide their aura, even their bitbeasts."

"Why is it important about auras?" Asks Ray her, who was sitting beside her. He was very curious about this.

Aurora start to explain "Well is bit difficult to explain, but I can try. Aura is something every living being has, even bitbeasts. It can show how strong a person is, also sometime aura can show emotion around the being."

"Sweet!" Tyson exclaims and hit his fit in the air. "Then you know how strong the opponent is!"

"Its not always correct though." Aurora warns him. "A person can also get stronger through a battle, so you can really never be sure how strong they are before then."

"So you really aren't sure of strong they really are before the battle?" Kai asks her, leaning on the wall and looks at her. Aurora nods, she looks at Kai through the corner of her eyes. She looks away and lightly blushes.

"But guys what are we going to do about those people who are after Aurora?" Kenny asks them, typing on the computer. Dizzy complains.

"Yeah, what are we going to do about it?" Tyson asks.

"One thing is sure." Kai start to say, "we can't leave Aurora alone."

Ray frown. "So you mean that we shall watch over Aurora?"

Kai nods. "But Kai, I'm going to be gone tomorrow!" Aurora protests.

Kai gives Aurora a stern glare. "Therefor we are coming with you, we don't know when they are going to attack again and we also don't know anything about that there is others after you."

"So we are going with her tomorrow?" Hilary asks. Kai nods, they others also agree.

Aurora looks at them, while Max shows her puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom and sighs. "I can't win this can I?"

"Nope!" Max says cheerfully.

Aurora frowned. "Are we going to tell this to Mr.D?"

They all look at each other. "I don't know, but I think we should wait a little while longer though." Ray says to them. They others nod though Hilary protest this.

"But what I wonder most about is that why those guy is after you?" Kenny says and looks up from the laptop.

Max and Tyson nods. "Yeah, they really want to get you." " I heard that they had to get you, Aurora." Hilary tells them. She looks at Aurora. "Do you know why?" Aurora shakes her head.

'What do you guys think?' Aurora asks Nox and Dieel.

/We are not sure yet./ Dieel tells her.

'Uh what do you mean?'

/We tell you another time/ Nox and Dieel reply and close the link.

'I wonder what that was about' Aurora thinks confused.

Kai looks at her and wonder why she looks confused.

'Hmm wonder what she thinking about.'

/She was talking to Dieel and Nox/ Dranzer tells him.

'And why do you know that?'

/No reason at all, Master Kai/ Dranzer reaply innocently.

Kai narrow his eyes at Dranzer. 'Then why don't I believe you then.'

/Master Kai! That hurt!/ Dranzer exclaims with a pretend hurt tone.

Kai mentally rolls his eyes. 'Yeah right.' Kai says sarcastic.

Dranzer pout. /You are no fun/

Dranzer closed the link, Kai just sighs and looks at Aurora again. His eyes soften a little.

"Well since we are finish with this can we eat now?" Tyson asks.

Everyone anime fell again. Hilary gets up first. "TYSON! DOESN'T YOU THINK ANYTHING ELSE THEN ABOUT HER STOMACH?!" Hilart shouted at him.

"Of course I do!" Tyson defend himself.

"Like what?" Max asks him and rises an eyebrow.

"Beyblade of course!" Tyson tells them happily. They anime fell… again.

"TYSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hilary shouts at him again, everyone else wince over how loud she is. "AURORA IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU THINK OF IS YOUR DAMN STOMACH AND BEYBLADE!"

"WELL SORRY THAT IS SOMETHING NATURAL FOR ME AND OF COURSE I CARE FOR AURORA IS IN DANGER!" Tyson yells back.

Aurora, Max, Ray and Kenny sweat drops over this, while Kai ignoring them as usual. Ray points the door to the backyard, they other nods and follows him. Max closes the door, they still heard that they was shouting and wonder when they are going to notice that they were gone.

"Seriously you think that they are a married couple or something after so much they are fighting." Max stated.

"Yeah why can't they just get together? It looks like for me that they likes each other." Aurora stated.

Ray shakes his head. "They will never admit that they do like each other, they are just to stubborn."

They all sigh, except Kai, over that Hilary and Tyson were both hopeless.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aurora asks them. They just shrugs, they didn't have clue what want to do.

Then suddenly Max jumps. "I got idea!"

"What?" They others ask.

"Aurora can sing to us!" Max says happily and gives Aurora puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom again. Ray, Kenny and Kai also look at her. Aurora just shakes her head.

'Why can't I resist those eyes.'

She starts to sing:

_Six thoughts at once I can's focus on one_

_Seven days a week but my life has just begun_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

Tyson and Hilary stops shouting to each other, when hear that Aurora sing and walk out to the backyard.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

_A little fragile_

_In six thousand years what they will this mean_

_Words from the heart or a melody_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel nothing at all_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

_A little fragile_

Kai looks in her eyes and wonder why she did choose that song.

_If people can see right through my eyes_

_Like an open door that I can't disguise_

_I won't be afraid from the tears I cry_

_I'll not run I'll not hide this is how I feel inside_

_A little fragile_

_A little fragile_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like not that strong _

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile _

(A/N: I don't own this song Fragile, Delta Goodrem does)

Aurora finishes with the song and look at the guys. They smiled and gives tells that were beautiful, except Kai. Then suddenly their stomach growls loudly, they all sweatdrops.

Kenny looks at the watch. "No wonder we are hungry the clock is 15.00."

Ray walks in. "I'm going to prepare dinner." "I helping you." Hilary says to Ray and follow him to the kitchen.

Max and Tyson decide to play videogames and Kenny tells Kai and Aurora that he is going to search and see if he can find anything on Mark and Susan. So he also walks into the livingroom. Then it's only Kai and Aurora who are outside. They both were quiet they really didn't know what they want to walk about.

Aurora sits down beside the tree and look at the sky. Kai lean on the tree beside Aurora, his eyes close.

'Argh I have no idea what I should talk about!' Aurora thinks annoyed, she looks at Kai out of corner of her eyes and blush. 'He is handsome and I get a good feeling when I close to him.'

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Kai suddenly asks her. She looks at him and Kai looks into her eyes. Aurora bits her lip unsure what she wants to tell him.

"You know that you can tell me." Kai tells her softly and doesn't look away from her eyes.

Aurora takes a deep breath. "We are going my village or what is left of it."

"Your village?" Kai rise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, 7 years ago I had to run away."

"Why?" He knew that he shouldn't pry, but he got a feeling that he should know.

Aurora looks down on the ground, her shoulder start to shake and whisper. "Because… that was the day my parents and, so far I know, everyone else were… killed."

Kai were in shock and looks at her. 'So that's why she is so sad, but why then do I got the feeling that she didn't telling me something?' He hear/see that she is crying and kneels down beside her, rub her back soothing her. Not really sure what to do, since he never been a situation like this before. He turns her face so she has to look at him. He gets another shocks… her tears… they were silver!

"Your tears… they are silver… how…?" Kai whisper and looks into her eyes and see that Aurora was afraid.

* * *

Everyone:/shock/ O.o 

Me:/looks at them and wave a hand in front of their face/ Hello! Anybody home in there?

/You hear crickets in the background/

Me:/muse/ Wonder why they are in shock.

Aurora:/comes in with Kai/ Why do they stands like that?

Me:/shrug/ No idea, they read the chapter and since the end they have been like that.

Aurora:/reads the chapter/ Oh I see. No wonder they are in shock. /shrug/ Oh well.

Me: Anyway, I want 5 review before I have out next chapter.

Aurora/Kai: Please Review!


	12. Chapter 10

Me: Sorry it took so long.

Tyson: Where have you been?

Me: I have summer vacation now so I have become somewhat lazy, plus I'm writing on my laptop, which have USB but it doesn't work!

Max: Why?

Me: No clue, but that is also a problem since I'm writing chapters on it, so please be patient. Since it doesn't works and I can't burn it to a CD, its going to take longer time then I expect.

Hilary: Aww that's ok, you can write many more chapters instead right?

Me: Yup, anyway do the the disclaimer Max!

Max: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own Beyblade, but she own the OC's in this story.

Me: Oh I also give a thanks to my Beta writer, Nickablo-Sama.

Kenny: On with the story!

"…" Speak

'…' Thinking

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

* * *

Chapter 10 

Aurora looks down on the ground. "I don't know why my tears a silver. They have been like that all my life."

Kai looks at her. "Why are you scared?"

Aurora looks up at Kai. "Because after I start to live with Mr.D and started school I were bullied because I didn't have parents and because my eyes color were different and like that. Then one day I started to cry silver tears, they called me a freak." She takes a deep breath. "But also for some reason I just cry silver tears when I feel strong emotion at least that is Dieel and Nox thinks."

Kai looks furious and glares at the thin air. Aurora looks at him and wonder why he looks so angry. "Um Kai are you alright?"

Kai blinks and looks at Aurora. His eyes soften when he sees that she looks worry, one of his hands holds her face so that she looks into his eyes. "Nothing wrong, but those bullies are wrong." Aurora blinks and blushes faintly. Kai continue. "You are not a freak, you are just your self and you have something they never can get."

"I do?" Aurora asks softly and looks into his eyes. When Kai were going to answer they hear that Hilary yells it's were dinner. They move away from each other when they hear footsteps, they look and see its Hilary who stands there.

"Hey its dinner. Come on before Tyson eats it up." Hilary says. Aurora stands up and hurries to into the kitchen. Hilary looks back and forth between Kai and and the kitchen door.

'I wonder what they were talking about.' Hilary smiles softly and walks in. Knowing that Kai will be joining them soon.

Kai looks after them and sighs. 'You are no freak Aurora, but what will you think about me when you get to know what I have done in the past.' Thinking back to Biovolt and other incident in the past. He shakes his head walks in and sees that Tyson and Hilary fighting again.

Aurora and Ray were talking, Max were just eating and Kenny just nervously looks at Hilary and Tyson fight again. Kai grabs some food and sits the end of the table. After several hours it was time for Aurora to go home.

"We are leaving 9.00 so be ready by then." Aurora tells them.

"Do we have to get something with us?" Kenny asks.

"I think you can pack something lightly, because I don't know how long we are going to be gone." They nod, though Tyson complains over the fact that they have to wake up early. The others just ignore him.

Aurora waves to them and walks back to Mr.D's house. Kai looks after her till you can't see her, Ray and Hilary smiles over this.

'Hmm I have to make a plan so they be together.' Hilary thinks and smirks.

Aurora runs rest the way to Mr.D house and see it still light in the house. Aurora smiles. 'Yay Mr.D is home!'

Aurora opens up the door and walks in. "I'm home!" She walks into Mr.D office and sees that he is working. "Hey Mr.D!"

Mr.D looks up and smile when he sees its Aurora. "Ah you are home. Are you ready to leave and see your village?"

"I'm ready, but the rest of the team want to come with me too. So is it alright that you call for a bus instead?"

"It's alright, but why?" Mr.D looks her curiously. "I tell you later." Aurora says and walks out. "Good Night!"

"Good Night Aurora."

Aurora goes into her room and shift to her nightclothes. She decides to sit on the window seat and looks at the moon. Instead for thinking about the village, she thinks about Kai.

'He is so different from others I have meet.' She thinks. 'I feel like I can tell him every thing.'

In the dojo everyone had decided to go to sleep, though Kai sits on the roof also looks at the moon. He thinks about Aurora.

'She is so different from others people I have meet, she can smile even when she have a sad past.' He thinks. 'I feel that I can trust her. That she won't judge me what I have done in the past.'

Both looks at the moon unaware that they were thinking about each other and their bitbeasts smiles over their master/mistress like they know a secret. Though they were far away from each other they hear a melody. Both of theirs eyes shining with emotions they weren't ready to confess.

Aurora runs to the dojo. 'I hope everyone are ready to leave.'

Dieel snort. /They others probably are, but I doubt Tyson./

/I agree with you there./ Nox says

Aurora smiles. 'Come on guys Tyson is not that bad, plus he and they others are good friends.'

Nox chuckles. /Yes they are, specially Kai./

Aurora lightly blushes. 'What do you mean by that?'

/You get to know in good time./ Both bitbeasts says in unison and close the link.

'Is it me or do they have many secrets, that I don't know about lately.' Aurora thinks and sees that BBA bus, which stands in front the dojo. When she get closer she hear yelling from the dojo.

'-.- I take a wild guess that Tyson hasn't woke up yet.' She sees that Ray, Max, Kenny, whom looks in to the entrance and anime sweat drops, and Kai, who leans on the wall, stands outside.

"Morning Guys!" Aurora says happily to them.

Ray turns around and smiles. "Morning Aurora. Have you sleep well?" She nods. "He hasn't woke up yet has he?"

"Nope!" Max and Kenny chorus. "Hn." Kai reply. Aurora sighs heavily. "Why can't you just do what you did last time?"

They look at each other and mutter in embarrassed. "We forgot." Aurora anime sweat drops over this, while Kai just shake his head. Max runs up into the kitchen and runs up to Tyson bedroom with a bucket filled with ice cold water, after few seconds. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! CCOOOLLLDDDD!"

Then they see Max and Hilary comes running down, everyone laughing over the incident, except Kai, he just smirks. Then they see Tyson comes down with a bag and grumbles that he is going to get revenge.

"Hey don't I get breakfast or something?" Tyson ask them.

"NO!" They shout to him.

Tyson start crying anime tears. "But… but… I'm hungry."

"Too bad so sad" Hilary replies. "It's your fault that you slept in and you knew that we were going to leave early today." When Tyson were going to complain again, Kai stop him.

"Tyson if you don't stop then you are going to get double training and bread and water for one week." Tyson shut up immediately knowing that Kai wasn't kidding. Hilary smirks and they others just shake their head. They walk to the bus, but stops when they see who the bus driver is. Their jaw drops down to floor when they see who it is.

"Grampa?" Tyson asks.

"Why are you surprised dude." Grampa asks. "Get in the bus and let us go."

Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson looks at each other remember how drove last time. "We are going to die." Tyson mumbles. Ray and Max nervously laughing, Kai groans and Kenny looked like he wanted to stay where he was. (A/N: I don't remember if Hilary have ever been in a bus when Grampa drove) Hilary and Aurora looks at each other, both being confused over this.

'I can't be that bad.' Both of them thought. They laid their backpacks in the luggage room and stepped onto the bus.

"I hope you are ready dudes and dudetts!" Grampa says and starts the bus.

Ray and Aurora sat beside each other, Tyson and Max sat behind them, Hilary and Kenny sat at the other side of the bus. Kai decided to lay down in the back of the bus.

"Why didn't you like that he is driving the bus?" Aurora asks the guys.

Tyson rubs the back of his head. "Well you see… he doesn't have a driving license." (A/N: This is correct right?)

Hilary/Aurora: O.O "WHAT!!! He doesn't have a driving license?!" They chorus. Tyson just shake his head.

"I really hope isn't going to be like last time." Max sighs.

"What do you mean like last time?" Hilary asks him and looks wide eyes at him. Max nervously laugh.

"You really don't want to know." Ray tells the girls. They both rise an eyebrow.

'Please not let be like last time.' The four boys prayed. After few hours Aurora remember that she were going to ask Kenny about Mark and Susan.

"Kenny, have you found out anything about Mark and Susan?" Aurora asks him.

Kenny shakes his head. "No I haven't found anything." He frowns. "This is really strange too, since there are usually information about every team in the world."

"Can it be that they have never been in tournament before and therefore there isn't any information on them?" Hilary asked Kenny and looked at him.

"You're probably right." replied Kenny and sighs. "But I'm still going to continue to see if there are any information on them at all."

"If you say so." Tyson says and ignores rest of the conversation with Kenny. Kai had listen in to the conversation and frowned. He didn't like that there wasn't any information on the guys, but what he wonder most about was the fact that there were other people after Aurora. 'Can it possibly be Voltair and Boris? But that isn't possible they are in prison.' The frown deepened.

/Take it easy Master Kai./ Dranzer says to him.

'Hn.'

Dranzer sighs. /I know that you are worried for Aurora but relax for once./

'How can we relax when we know that those guys are after her?!'

/I have a feeling that you will not meet those people today call it a hunch/

'I shall think about it.'

/It's better then nothing I guess./ Dranzer mutters and close the link. Kai open up his eyes and see that Aurora have fun with rest of the team, even though she were going to see what it was left of her village.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson start to complain after 2 hours.

"We are almost there dude." Grampa says. "Relax and stop complaining!"

Tyson mumbles, while they other laugh. Aurora smiles and looks out of the window. Ray notices this. "Are you ok?" He whispers to her.

Aurora smiles and looks at him. "I'm fine. It just…" She trails off and looks out of the window.

"Its just what?" Ray asks her.

"We are going to my village or what is left of it." She tells him quietly so that they others couldn't hear what she said to Ray.

He frowns over this. "What is left of it?"

Aurora nods. "Yes." She says.

Ray looks thoughtful, turns around and looks at Kai. 'Is it possible that she has told Kai about her past? Can that be the reason why Kai protects her so much or is it more?'

* * *

Hilary: Aw why did you stop there? 

Me: Because I decided to.

Hilary/Max/Ray:/mumbles/ Evil cliffhanger.

Nickablo-Sama: Every time a cliffhanger is written, a bunny rabbit is burned alive! Don't you care about the bunnies?!

Me:/Ignores Nickablo/ Anyway, like last time I'm want 5 review.

Everyone: Please Review!


	13. Chapter 11

Me: I'm back and I'm not dead!

Everyone: Where in the hell have you been?

Me: My beta-writer and I have start on school again. Also it's the last year too.

Hilary: Yes. School is important.

Tyson: Hell no!

Hilary: Yes it is!

/continue to argue/

Me:/sweet drops/ Not again. Anyway, like I said since we have start on school again it's going to take sometime to have out the chapters, though I'm finish with ch.12 and 13 already, but my beta-writer is damn lazy.

Kenny: On with the story!

"..." Speak 

/.../Bitbeast speak

'...''Thinking

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Ok dudes and dudetts we are here!" Grandpa yells to them and stops the bus. Aurora looks forward her face is totally white and starts to breathe faster then normal. Ray sees this and tries to calm her down before the others notice. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny walks out of the bus happily. Kai, Ray and Aurora follows shortly after.

"Where are we going now Aurora?" Hilary asks her and awe over the nature.

"This way." She replies. Her bangs hide her eyes, so that they couldn't see the sadness in them. Kai and Ray easily sensed it. Grandpa decided to stay behind. Rest of the gang follows Aurora and Kai who walks beside her.

'Why do I feel so cold?' Aurora thought.

/You are afraid of what you are going to see./ Nox replies softly to her.

'Is that so?'

/Yes./ Both replies softly.

'You are right.' Aurora looks at the ground. 'I'm afraid to see what happen to the village, though Mr. D send someone to see the village some days after he took me in.'

/Indeed. You never came back to see the village again./ Dieel says. Nox hit Dieel's head. /Owwwww! What was that for, Nox?/ Dieel yells at him.

/Because you are an idiot. That was wrong time to say something like that./ Nox angrily yell.

/Why you…/ Dieel sneers and hit back. They fight while, Aurora mentally sighs. 'You two are hopeless.'

/We are not!/ Both exclaims and yet they continue to fight. Aurora closes the link so that she didn't have to hear it.

While this happened Tyson and Hilary had begun to fight over something again. She smiles while looking at them. She then feels a hand touch her shoulder and turns around and to see it's Kai.

"You Ok?" He softly asks her. She just smiles a sad smile to him and some how he understood right away. Hilary glances at them side way as she yells at Tyson as usual. 'Oooohhhhh they so fit to be together. Have to find a plan to make them have some alone time. Bwahahahahahahahaha!' Max, Tyson (Who had stopped yelling at her when he notice that she wasn't paying attention) and Kenny look at Hilary and they get scared when they she her face. 'What is she planning to do now?' They think.

"Are we there yet?" Tyson asks after a while.

"I'm not sure since its several years since I was here last time." Aurora replies. She then stops and crouches down to the ground. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary looks confused and wonder what she is doing. Ray and Kai understand since they were taught something similar when they were young. She stood up. "It this way." They continue forward.

After a while they finally reached the village. Hilary, Tyson, Max and Kenny gasp over the sight, Ray and Kai eyes widen and Aurora was in shock. She never knew that the damaged was so great. There was almost nothing left of the village just ruins of the houses, there were some of those, which was still standing. It looks like it had been a war there.

"How awful." Hilary whisper and had tears in her eyes. They other was quite they weren't sure what they could say about this.

Aurora didn't know how to react. She was trap in her memories about that day, she heard her friends and villagers scream in pain and horror. She shakes her head, to get out of it. 'There is nothing left here just ruins after that day.'

"I suggest that we split up in two groups." Ray says suddenly.

"Uh why?" Tyson asks him.

"Because we can look search the village faster and maybe find some clue."

Kai nod. "That is a good idea. Aurora, Max and I in one group and rest of you in the other." They all nod, except Aurora.

Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Tyson starts to walk, though Tyson complain that he had be in the same group has Hilary.

Kai turns to Aurora and see that her eye is glaze over. He softly touch her arm to get her attention, she blinks and look at Kai. His eyes ask if she was all right. She just nods softly. Max had walk up to one of the ruins, suddenly his foot hit something on the ground, and he crouches down and picks it up. It's an old necklace, yet it still looks new. The figure on the necklace was showed three animals, a fox, a wolf and a phoenix. The phoenix were in middle with it wings out almost it was going to fly, the fox and the wolf were in front the phoenix and it look like they were running. (AN: Damn it's hard to describe how that necklace looks like).

'I wonder how long it has been lying here.' Max thought, while he looks at it.

"Hey Max have you found something?" Aurora asks him, when she and Kai walk up to him.

Max turns around and show her the necklace. "I found this on the ground."

Aurora eyes widen when she sees it. "That… that… that is my…"

"Your what?" Kai ask, as he looks curious at the necklace.

"It's my mothers necklace." She whisper, a silver tear slowly fall down. Kai and Max eyes widen when they heard that, Max jumps when he see the tear but he doesn't ask.

"Here." Max give the necklace to her, Aurora looks at him and take it. "Keep it as a memory." Aurora put the necklace around her neck. "Thank you for finding it."

Max smiles softly. "You welcome."

"Let us continue to see if we find something else." Kai says softly to them, Aurora smiles to him, while Max eyes widen. 'WTH I never heard Kai speak with that tone before.' Max quickly dismisses his thought and nods.

They start looking in every ruin to see if they can find a clue about that fateful day. After a while they got closer to the mountain. Kai got a feeling that something wasn't right, also that he had to show some respect to this ruin. Not just because it was Aurora's village, but something else too. 'I wonder why this place feel so old?' Kai wonder, Max had the same thought too.

/Because this place is ancient/ Dranzer softly tells him.

'Ancient?'

/Long ago, this village was very well known, many people visit this place, before they decided to hide the village and never let stranger set it's feet there again./ Dranzer answer after few second. /How long this village have exist I don't know, but it was very special village/ Draziel had told it to Max also.

'What do you mean its 'special'?'

/That I can't tell you/

'Why?'

/We bitbeasts were forbidden to tell anyone about it and what I told you now is the only exception/ Dranzer closed the link. Kai was confused. 'WTH is going on here?' He wondered.

"That's strange." Kai and Max suddenly hear Aurora say, they look at her and see that she looks at a cave. "I have never seen this cave before."

Kai frown at this. "You haven't?" She shakes her head. "Let us check it out." Max says cheerily "Maybe we find something interesting in there." Aurora nods, while Kai sigh.

"Do any of you have a flashlight then?" Kai asks them. Aurora look into her pocket and take out a pen.

Kai rise an eyebrow at her. "A pen?" Aurora just smiles and pushes the button on the pen and light up the cave. Kai and Max blinks. "You never know when you need a pen or flashlight." Aurora tells them, they just shrugs. They starts to walk in, they had to be careful since they didn't know if there were trap or anything.

Suddenly Aurora stops in her step, Max and Kai stops beside her. "What's wrong?" Max asks her. She only point forward, they looks. Kai eyes widen and Max gasp. There was a very big door, in the middle on the door was a big silver fox with nine or ten tails and under him were two figures that look strongly like Dieel and Nox. Also there was a phoenix surround with flames on the left corner on the door and to right were a dragon surround with wind. On the bottom corners were a turtle surround with water to right and on the left were a tiger surround with earth. Aurora moved the flashlight so that they could see it better.

"What kind of door is this?" Max says out loud. Either Kai or Aurora answers because none of them had one. Suddenly all three of them could feel their bitbeasts were in shock.

/That door…/ Dieel trail off.

/It should never be here!/ Nox finish.

/I thought it was destroyed!/ Dranzer says in shock.

/How is this possible?!/ Draciel says.

Max, Kai and Aurora just look at each other then suddenly they hear a voice. "YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE HERE! ONLY THE DESCENDANT OF THE PROTECTORS AND THE KING CAN BE HERE!"

They look around but they can't see any one. "What do you mean?!" Aurora shouts. The voice remained quiet, suddenly the floor starts crumble beneath them.

"We have to get out of here!" Kai shout and they starts to run, but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aurora and Max screams.

'Shit how are we going to survive this?' Kai thought, was his last thought when they fall down to the dark abyss.

* * *

Me: Mwahaha I'm going to stop here. 

Everyone else: Your evil!

Me:/smirks/ I know!

/Then Nickablo jumps in/

Nickablo: Sorry I'm late… I was walking to my computer to Beta this chapter when a bunch of ninjas attacked me with some cabbage and I had to fight them of with my mighty pervert powers (or at least AC88 says I'm a pervert XD)

Me/Hilary/Aurora:/yells/ YOU DAMN HENTAI!/chase him out with bazoka and flamethrower/

/Ray, Max and Tyson sweat drops, while Kai turns to the readers/

Kai: You now the usual routine. 5 reivews before the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 12

Me: I'm back!

Everyone: Your late!

Me: No I'm not! I haven't got my five reviews at all, but I have ou the chapter. Anyway, I have been busy with school work in several months and a LOT of tests.

Hilary: School is important.

Tyson: No its not!

Hilary: Yes it is!/bickring again/

Me: Oh brother, anyway i also want to tell you all that i have start a message on my profil that basiclly tells you how much or which story I write right now. So if you readers go and read the message then you get a suprise from that I hope you all going to like.

Max: Oh what is it?

Me: They have to read it. Anyway on with the story!

"..." Speak

/.../Bitbeast speak

'...''Thinking

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Amazing!" Hilary looks at the lake, which laid near the ruins. Ray and Kenny nods in agreement, Tyson… well he was busy looking into a ruin house. Hilary noticed this and glared at him, Ray and Kenny wisely move backwards.

"Hilary shall we continue to look through the ruin?" Ray hurries to ask her before she decides to kill Tyson. Hilary nods and they start their search again.

Ray had walk further away from the rest of the group and he then notice something lying on the ground. 'Hmm what this?' He picks it up and he see it is a fabric, but he stiffens when he sees what's standing there. 'It can't be?' It stood _Biovolt on the fabric_. Ray eyes darkens and he remembers what he and Kai had discussed sometime ago. 'So our guess was correct, they are after Aurora. But why?'

/Because she was from this village, she has something they want/ Driger answered wisely.

Ray has as a surprise look on his face. 'But what those Aurora have they want?'

/That I can't tell, we bit beasts aren't allowed before some requirements are met/ Driger closes the link.

'What is going on here?' Ray looks at the fabric, before putting it in his pocket. He walk back to the others and see that Tyson and Kenny was still looking though the ruin, but he couldn't see Hilary anywhere. 'I wonder where Hilary is?' Ray walked up to Kenny, Kenny looks up when he hears footsteps.

"Have you found anything?" Ray asks him. Kenny shakes his head. "No we haven't found anything. How about you?"

"Well… I found something but I want to wait till everyone is here. But where is Hilary?"

"Oh she decided to look near the small mountain and see if she find something there instead." Ray nod.

"Hey Guys! Come on look at this!" They hear Hilary yell. When they see her they notice that she is looking at something.

"What is it?" Ray asks.

Hilary points at the mountain. "Look!" They look up and see that something is written on the mountain, but the problem is that they're unable understand what it's saying!

"How are we going to fins out what is standing there?" Tyson ask them.

Hilary ponders over this, then she gets an idea. "How about we take a picture of and then send it to your dad Tyson?"

"That's a good idea, Hil!" Kenny says, opens his laptop, takes picture and sends it to Tyson's father via e-mail. Ray smiles, but suddenly he shivers. He looks around and frowns. 'Why do I get a feeling that someone is spying on us?'

Hilary notices this. "Is something wrong Ray?" He shook his head. Tyson and Kenny, who were discussing something, looked up, when they heard the question Hilary asked Ray. Then they just shrugged.

"I wonder what Aurora, Kai and Max are doing?" Hilary says and looks at the sky. Tyson look at her. "Did you say something?"

Hilary shakes her head. "Its nothing." 'But some reason I get a feeling that something bad happened to them.'

Inside the cave

Aurora groans when she finally wakes up, she slowly arise, but gasp when she feel the pain in her right arm. She grabs it and force herself to stand up and look up. 'How high was that fall and how long have I been out?'

/OMG AURORA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!/ Dieel yells to her and continue to rant on. Aurora winces over how loud he was.

/DIEEL SHUT UP!/ Nox shout and hit him. Dieel glares at him.

/Why did you do that for?/ He demand to know.

/You are just making the worst with your yelling./

/Oh… Sorry Aurora./

'No problem Dieel, but do you guys know how high that fall was.'

/Well not exactly to be honest, but the fall was long./ Nox tells her. /And you were unconscious for a while too./

Aurora looks around and then notices that, she can't see Kai or Max anywhere. 'Can you see if you can find Kai and Max? I can't see them anywhere.'

/Sure./ Nox reply, after few minutes. /They are longer in this cave, but for some reason we can't clearly read their aura./ Aurora nods and starts to walk slowly to Kai and Max location, as Dieel and Nox guided her through the cave.

She sighs. 'This goes to slow, but my body hurt to much to go any faster.'

/What do you expect when you fall down from that kind of hight?/ Dieel asks her amused.

'More pain.' Aurora answers dryly and continues forward. After few minutes Dieel tells her that Max were near by and Aurora managed to walk faster. Then she finally saw him. She slowly bends down. She looks at him and check to see if he has any serious injury, then she carefully shake him.

"Hey Max. Come on wake up." Aurora says softly. She sees that his eyes stir and slowly open them up, he rise up and look around. He rubs his head and groans.

"What happened and where are Kai?"

"Don't you remember that we fell down after the floor crumble and for where Kai is, I don't know."

"Oh." Max slowly rise up from the ground and then notice that Aurora holds her arm. "Is something wrong with your arm?"

Aurora looks at her. "Nothing serious, but it hurts as hell." Max nods and they start to walk. Aurora told Max that Dieel and Nox found their aura, but couldn't tell who were who for some reason. They continue and both hope that Kai were ok, Aurora were especially worried over Kai. 'I hope he is ok.'

/Don't worry Aurora./ Nox says softly. /We are close./

Finally Max and Aurora sees Kai and hurries up to him, both could see that he was unconscious. She did the same has she did with Max when she found him.

"Come on Kai! Wake up!" Aurora says and looks worried. Max were other side to Kai, he also tried to wake him up. Then they hear a grunt from Kai and both are happy when they see that he wakes up. 'Aurora…' Was the first thought Kai had when he woke up and rise up. He then sees that Aurora on his right side and Max on his left.

"We are so glad you are ok." Max says happily.

"Hn."

Aurora smiles softly to Kai and then hugs him with a one handed hug, Kai look down at her, while Max look wide eyed at them.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt." Aurora whispers softly to him. His eyes soften and carefully lay an arm around her. Max, well he were in shock and probably would have fainted, if it wasn't for the fact that they were inside a cave. 'Damn I feel that I shouldn't watch this and when did they get so close?' Max was confused over this.

When Aurora had stopped hugging Kai, they all rose up and looks around. "Do any of you have any idea how we are going to get out of here?" Max asks them, Aurora shakes her head, while Kai give him the usual 'Hn'. Aurora had even asked Dieel and Nox for help, but they said they couldn't help them out of the cave. She told them so and all three of them sigh.

"The phoenix fly to the sun… The turtle swimming in the sea… The dragon flies with wind… The tiger run on the earth…" They suddenly hear a voice says, they turns around and they see a tall person, but they couldn't see the person face because of the cloak. (A/n: If you have played Kingdom Hearts 2, then is the same cloaked thingy the Nobodies use) All three of them wondered where did he came from. "The two winged wolfs guarding the king… The fox who rules them…"

Kai eyes narrow. "Who are you?" Aurora and Max look at the person and wonder the same.

The person sound amused. "Who I am? That is a question I haven't been asked in long time, but you find out with time, young phoenix." All three of them were silent. "Yes I know who you three also, also those on the outside too."

"What do you want?" Kai demand to know. They were worried for their friends.

"What I want? Nothing, I have only come here to give information to Aurora."

Kai eyes narrowed even more if it was possible, Aurora and Max eyes widen over what he said. "What do you want to tell me?"

"That the person who destroyed the home you had held so dear is someone the young phoenix know, the young tiger have found the clue who it was."

'Is it someone Kai knows?' Aurora thought and gives him a sideways glance.

"The young phoenix and the young turtle have meet his evil and fought against him. But you all must be prepared to fight him once again and the team who are after you." The person point at Aurora.

"Do you mean Mark and Susan?" Max asked, though he was terrified.

"Yes and there are three more."

"Do you know why they are after Aurora then?" Kai asks him.

"Indeed I do, but that you have to find out on your own." All three of them almost glared at him, well Kai was already glaring at him. "I have last information for you. Haven't ever wondered why you got that vision?" Aurora was in shocked to hear that. 'How did he know?! I haven't even told Kai about it!' "Look at your lineage, the necklace and your village history. Then you get your answer you seek." Then that person mumble some words and all three of them feel refreshed. All three of them look at him with a surprise look on their face. 'How did he do that?' All three of them thought. "I shall show you three the path out." He starts to walk. "Follow me."

They look at each other and starts to follow. What did have they lose, if that guy could show them way out so be it. Aurora unconsciously hold Kai hand, Kai notice this and let her. After a while, which felt like several hours they are out the cave. They hurry out.

"Oh man, it feel so good to breathe fresh air again." Max exclaims happily. Aurora smiles and when she turns around to look at the cave entrance, but the person was gone.

Aurora gasps. "Guys! The stranger is gone!" Max and Kai turns around and both see he is gone. Max look around. "Where did that person go? Can that person disappear in tin air?"

"Looks like that stranger can." Kai says with monotone voice. Then they heard his voice again out of now where."

"When the time as come you are going to find your true power which lies deep inside you."

Suddenly she heard the stranger's voice in her head. '_Believe in them, never let your hope die not even in the darkest hour._'

Then there was silence. "What hell is going on here?" Max exclaims.

Aurora shakes her head. "I don't know, but we should look around and see if we can find Hilary, Ray, Tyson and Kenny."

After few minutes they found them near the entrance where they had walk in to the village. When they saw Kai, Aurora and Max they hurry up to them.

"Where have you three been?" Hilary demands to know and place her hands on her hips.

Tyson nods. "Yeah you three have been gone for ages."

Ray saw the look those three gave each other. "What happened?"

"Well…" Aurora starts to say slowly. "We found this cave and…" Aurora starts to explain what happen and Max and Kai tells the details she forgot, but when they starts to tell them about the door and the stranger and what he had said.

"So you say that the stranger knew all along we where here and other things?" Kenny asked them. They nod.

"One of things that was strange was that he told Aurora to look at her lineage, the necklace and the village history. That person talked about a vision Aurora had." Max told them. They all rise an eyebrow at this, except Kai and Aurora.

"What vision?" They asked at the same time, they turn to Aurora, who looks at the ground.

"Do you remember when Ray battle against Susan?" They nod. "I had a vision when that cloaked person showed up."

Hilary looks at her and ask. "What was her vision about?"

Aurora then frowns. "That is the strange part of it." She looks up at the sky. " I saw bit beasts roam free and that human and bit beasts worked together, but then there was suddenly fire. I could hear screams from both humans and bit beasts. Then I saw two people running away from something, but if it was a human or a bit beasts I don't know. So in the end of the vision I hear someone whisper my name and that's it."

"That is really strange." Ray mutters.

"But what does it mean?" Hilary asks, worried for her friend. Everyone looks thoughtful, but none of them doesn't have a cluewhat that vision really meant. Suddenly Tyson stomach growls.

"I'm so hungry!" Tyson moans and held his stomach. Hilary glares at him. "TYSON!" Then her stomach growls too, she blushes.

Tyson points at her and grin. "Ah! You are hungry too!"

"Shut up!"

Ray smiles. "I think we all are hungry." They all walk to a several big stones they could sit on. Kai, Aurora, Hilary and Ray sat on one and Tyson, Kenny and Max sat on the other one close by.

"Oh by the way," Kenny speak up, "We found something on the mountain."

Max cast a sideways glance at him. "What did you find?"

"Well it was Hilary who found it, but there was something written on the mountain." Kenny explains to them.

Kai looks curiously Kenny. "Did you understand what stood there then?" They shake their head.

"No we didn't so Hilary suggested we'd send it to Tyson's father and maybe he could find out what's standing there." Ray explains. Kai, Aurora and Max nods, then Aurora remembers something the stranger had said about something Ray had found.

"Ray did you find anything?" Aurora asks him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the stranger told us that you had found something and that Kai know who attack my village."

Ray hesitate a moment. "Well I did find a fabric, but what was written on it explain who it was." He takes it out and gives it to Aurora.

"_Biovolt_?" She read out loud and notices that everyone tense when they heard the name. "What is it?"

They other look at Kai, Aurora turns around and looks at him. His bangs hides his eyes, he sighs and starts to explain why they were so tense, but Aurora notice there was something Kai wasn't telling her, also that they other didn't seem to notice it. They told her about what happened the first time they were on a team and in the tournament and what happen later on. When they are finished, she only sighs and looks at the sky. 'Now I have theory why they attacked the village, but I don't know what they really wants.'

"What about Aurora?" Kenny asks her, drag her out of her thoughts. "Do you know why they destroyed your village?"

Aurora sighs and gets a sad look on her face. Kai sees this and holds her hand, Ray and Hilary notice this and smile. "Well I only have theory why they did it. You all know that I from this village right?" They nod. "From what I remember few day before they attack is that there was a man with purple hair walk into the village and demand to talk to village chief. My parents and few other showed him the way and they were in one of the houses and talked with him, but he came out after few hours. He was angry" She takes deep breath.

'That sound like Boris.' Kai frowns over this.

"How can you remember all that?" Tyson ask and look wide eye at her.

"I think its because that he was there that day." Aurora became very sad when she starts to think about her parents. They other look at each other, Kai knew why, but decide that Aurora should that for herself.

"Anyway, that man saw me sitting near by and something with his look I didn't like so very much. Then my parents walk out and when saw that he looked at me, they hurries up to me and my mother takes my hand walk away from the man. I look back and saw that my father glares angrily at that man and like I said after few days my village was attack. Many of adult villagers tried to protect younger children, but everyone was killed." Takes deep breath again. "So far as I know Mr. D hasn't found any survives after he found me."

Kenny then looks confused. "How did you find Mr. D. We are several miles away from the city."

"I honestly don't know. I only remember that I was running fast as I could to get away from them."

"What then?" Tyson asks. Hilary leans forward and hit Tyson head. "OW! What was that for?!" Tyson asks angrily and glares at Hilary.

Hilary glares back. "Don't you see that this is difficult for her to talk about?!" Tyson glances at Aurora and he finally saw that it was difficult for her to tell about her past.

"I remember that I was looking for my parents in the fire and found them. They were caught by the purple mans men, he treat to kill them if I didn't follow him, but my parents shouted to me that I had to run away and let Dieel and Nox protect me." Silver tears starts to fall down, they other see this and was in shock. 'Silver tears… but how is that possible?' Was their thought. Kai look sadly at her, they others doesn't notice this.

"What… what about your parents?" Ray asks quietly, same time he knew that he really didn't want to know.

More silver tears start to roll down. "They were killed in front of me." She whispers, they others were in shock silence. Aurora stands up and walks away. After few minutes Kai follow her, Tyson and Max want to follow too, but Hilary, who also had start to cry, and Ray stop them.

"Let Kai get her." Hilary whispers sadly. Ray nod.

"Why?" Tyson demand to know.

"Because I think he is the only who can help her now." Hilary whispers and sits down again. Max then remembers what happened in the cave after they had found Kai and he woke up. Tyson sits down with a pout, deep in his own thoughts. All four of them were silent and they hoped Aurora was going to be ok.

Near the lake

Kai looks around. 'Were is she?' He thought.

/Aww you care for her/ Dranzer says happily.

'You know isn't right time right?'

Dranzer sighs sadly. /I know, be gentle with her ok./ Close the link. Kai sighs and then he hear someone crying. He knew right away that it was Aurora.

Kai walked faster and found her on a stone that was hidden by the trees. Aurora had her head between her knees, crying.

Kai walk up to her and sat quietly beside her. Aurora turns around and look at him with eyes full of pain and sorrow, she had sensed him. Then something unexpected happened, Kai took her in his arms. For the first time in many years she cried her heart out, Kai just held her and hoped that the pain will go away for while. 'Aurora…' Kai felt a warm feeling in his heart like a roaring flame.

In another dimension

Six bit beasts was watching in a big globe that showed them Kai and Aurora. Every one of them was sad.

One of them sighs. "I wish this battle was over."

Another one nod. "Yeah, we never thought this was going to happen."

"I thought that the damn door had disappear!" One of them shouts angrily.

"Calm down, Dragoon." A feminine voice says. "It doesn't help us if you get angry."

Dragoon sighs. "I know that Dranzer, but because that happen about thousand years ago, they have to pay the price."

"We all knew this was going to happen near the future, but we never imaged that it was going to be them." Another one says wisely.

Dragoon scoffed. "Easy for you to say Driger."

"Please Dragoon don't start a fight again." Another says sighs. "Last time you started a fight you almost destroyed the room."

Dragoon blushed. "Shut up, Draciel."

Dranzer sighs and look at Nox and Dieel, who was silent, all this time. "Do any of you know what is going to happen to them?"

Nox sighs. "Even if we do we can't tell you anything."

"Why not?" Dragoon demand to know.

"We met _him_!" Dieel said them quietly. Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger and Draciel both looked shocked.

"How… When…" Dragoon stammer in shock.

Nox sighs heavily again. "Do you remember the strange guy we meet in the cave?" He asks Dranzer and Draciel. They both nods and their eyes widen in understanding.

"You mean that the stranger was _him_?!" Dranzer exclaims in shock.

"But why didn't we recognize _him_?!" Draciel asks Dieel and Nox.

"You know that we can recognize his aura easily thought he is very good to hide it." Dieel explain. "We almost didn't feel his aura at all."

"Hmm I wonder what he's planning to do?" Driger asked out loud, they others nods.

"I agree with you there." Nox said in agreement.

"But why did he take the risk?" Dranzer asks softly and look at the globe again. All of them could see that Aurora had calmed down and Kai was whisper something to her.

Driger sighs. "Yes that is a really good question. If he isn't careful he is going to lose someone important again and I don't know if he is going to handle it this time if he do."

They others look at each other. "I just hope that isn't going to be like the last war." Dragoon says sadly.

Everyone became sad over the thought. Dranzer were silent and then sighs sadly. "I'm afraid that the war already has begun, but instead it isn't like the war for thousand years ago. Let us hope that no one is going to lose their life in this war."

Near the place Ray and the others are still sitting.

Two cloaked people were watching them in silent. "Is this really the right thing to do?" A feminine voice asked the other person.

The other one sigh. "We have to do it, but we have to wait till they aren't near the ruins. If we are going to get what we want we have to get Snow and you know that Mark and Susan failed."

"Then we must wait till Snow and the phoenix is coming, though I don't think this battle is going to be easy." The feminine voice says. The other one was looking at the group.

"You right this isn't going to be easy."

* * *

Me: Hmm it looks like I made two cliffhangers in this chapter. 

Tyson: Your evil.

Me: Thank you.

Hilary: Aurora do you know what is going to happen?

Aurora: Honestly I don't know.

Me: You all have to wait for the next chapter to find out what is going to happen.

Everyone: You are evil.

Me: Thank you! 5 review before I have out the next chapter and I mean it too!


	15. Chapter 13

Me: God I'm tired.

Hilary: Why?

Me: I was on Christmas ball yesterday and came home late, so I only had 4-5 hours with sleep.

Hilary: Oh, but it was fun right.

Me: Of course.

Ray: So what happened?

Me: Well, there some guys who stripe and for those who had comedy dress like girls. Hehe it was fun.

/they all laugh/

Max: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own anything, but she own her OC.

Me: By the way I have had out the one-shot, _One Girl, Two Bitbeasts: Christmas_, so go and read after you have read this chapter ok. So now let us start this chapter.

"..." Speak

/.../Bit beast speak

'...''Thinking

_Singing _

* * *

Chapter 13 

Aurora had finally calmed down, as Kai whispered with soothing voice. She felt safe in Kai arms, like nothing could harm her here.

"Are you ok now?" Kai asks softly. She nods and looks up at him. "It just became to much for me." She says. "I had to get away from them, I don't want them to see me like this."

Kai sighs. "You know that they wouldn't care about it."

"I know, but I just… had to get away ya know." Kai nod, he understood right away what she meant.

They sat like that few minutes. "Thank you." She says with a whisper.

Kai look at her and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Aurora smiles and looks at the lake. "That you helped me and you were there for me." Kai blinks, he has no idea how to answer that.

Kai looked at the lake. 'Should I tell her about rest of my past ? What will she do when she knows?' He then decides to tell her.

"Aurora…" He began to say to her, she looked at him again. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Kai then told her about his past that the others didn't know about. Aurora became sad over what he had to go through from that man called Boris and when he told her about his grandfather, Voltair, she was mad.

"Did he really do that to you?" Aurora asked him with venom in her voice. Kai noticed and gave her a smirk.

"Yes he did. Right now he is in prison, but when it comes to Boris I'm not sure."

Aurora nods. 'Hmm I wonder if there exist a book like "How to torture a person over thousand times"?' she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Kai to hear it.

Kai actually became scared when he saw her expression on her face. 'Note to myself, never make her angry.'

Aurora sighs. "I think we should go back, they must be very worried by now."

Kai didn't answer, he just got up and helped her up. They began to make their way back in silence, but it was comfort silent.

When Ray and they others saw them, they rose up. Unknown to Aurora and Kai that they promised not to ask more question till she was ready to tell them.

"We should head back now." Kenny says after few minutes.

"Yes, its time we leave this place." Aurora says. They all grab their backpacks and began to walking away from the ruins.

They where walking through a clearing when Ray and Kai heard something. "DOWN!" Ray shouted and drags Kenny and Hilary down. Kai drag Aurora and push Max and Tyson so they hit the ground. They heard a something hit a tree. When they look up they see it's a silver beyblade.

'Shit! Not another one!' They all thought.

"Aww that was to bad." A dark voice says. "I couldn't hit you." They stood up and saw two cloaked figures.

"Who are you?!" Tyson demanded.

"Aren't you just rude." A feminine voice replies. "And why should we tell you."

This of course pissed Tyson off . "Because you attacked us!"

Aurora, Kai, Ray and Hilary remained silent. 'Are they with Mark and Susan too?' Aurora wonders.

/I bet they do!/ Dieel suddenly exclaims.

Nox sighs. /What he means is that we can't feel their aura like Marl, Susan and that guy./

Aurora eyes widen. 'That explain a lot.' "Guys, they can't feel their aura."

They others tensed when they hear that.

"Looks like they were right about her." The male voice said.

"Should we drop the this cloak then?" The feminine voice asks. "We should." Was the reply.

They dropped the cloaks. "You all probably wonder who we are… well, my name is Aidebell Scutercraft, holder of Rex." The girl says, she has long blond hair that reach to her legs and brown eyes. She had black pants and green sleeve t-shirt.

"I'm James Ranger, holder of Twel." He has red shirt hair and green eyes, also he as glasses. His pants and jacket were all white. "As you have guess we are also after Snow."

"What do you want with her?" Hilary demanded to know.

"Shut up little girl." Aidebell says to Hilary. "This is a game you will never understand."

"Hey leave her alone!" Tyson says angrily to them.

James rise an eyebrow. "Oh you protect your worthless girlfriend." Everyone in the team became angry hearing this. Aurora was going to say something, but Tyson beat her to do it.

"She is not worthless!" Tyson says mad as hell. "She is a part of the team." Ray, Max, Aurora and Kenny gawk at Tyson, Kai rise an eyebrow at him, while Hilary blushes. James chuckles.

"So you say that how about we beybattle?" James asks.

"Two vs Two." Aidebell added and take out a red and white beyblade. "So who are going to be our opponent?"

Ray was going to say something, when Max and Tyson stepped forward. "We are going against you."

"Then here is our deal…" Aidebell starts to say and James continue. "If we win we get to take Snow with us."

The others were going to object, but Aurora's voice stopped them. "That's a deal." She says calmly. They others look at her with shock.

"It's the only way plus…" she looks at Tyson and Max. "I know that you will win in a way or another." She smiles at them. Max and Tyson look at each other and nods, they turn around. "Deal." Both say.

Aidebell were confused. 'That's strange for few minutes ago they were angry now they are calm… What did Snow do?'

Aurora suddenly remembered what the stranger had said to her. _Believe in them…_ She would believe in them, because they were her friends.

"Well, then let us get started then." James says. All four of them are ready to beybattle.

"3 2 7 LET IT RIP!" All four yells. Their beyblade clashed in the air, the clash was so great that they others had to move away from them.

"Come on Dragoon attack!" Tyson shouts, his beyblade starts to attack James beyblade.

James smirks. "Don't think so, evade." His beyblade disappeared, before Dragoon hit it.

Tyson watched wide eyed at the place were the beyblade supposed to be. "What the… Where did it go?!" Tyson looks around.

"To slow." James says with smirks. "Twel use Flash attack!" His beyblade reappear, but then disappear again to attack Dragoon, Tyson didn't even have a chance to counterattack, because Twel moved faster than the light. 'Dammit! He is so fast, I can't even see that attack!' Tyson thought. 'What can I do?'

Max also had trouble against Aidebell. "I have heard that you are the defense master." Aidebell told him.

Max look at her. "What about it?"

Aidebell smiles. "Do you think that you can come through my defense?"

Max blinks and then gasps. 'Does she mean that she is a defense master!'

"Rex Defense Curle!" Her beyblade starts to destroy the ground sending stones flying against Max's beyblade.

"Draciel! Try to evade it!" Max shouts, his beyblade starts to move, but get hit by the stones which damaged the beyblade somewhat.

Kenny looks at the laptop and gasp. "This isn't good!"

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked him and looks at him with a worried expression.

"Those attacks are destroying their beyblade!"

"WHAT?!"

Ray look at him. "You mean that…"

Kenny nods, while typing on his laptop. "Yes if they don't find a way to stop their attack then…" He doesn't continue.

"Then what?" Hilary asks him, feeling that she doesn't want to know.

Kai looks at the battle with no emotions on his face. "Then its over, they have lost the battle."

Aurora doesn't say anything, just continues to look at the battle. 'Tyson… Max… I know that you can do it, calm down and start to think a way to win this… I believe in both of you…'

Aurora starts to glow again, like that time Ray fought against Susan.

' They are losing their energy, little bit more and they are going to lose.' Aidebell thought and smiles. 'We have won.' James thought with a smirk.

"DRAGOON!/DRACIEL! COME OUT!" Tyson/Max yells, the bitchips starts to glow and their bitbeasts comes out and roar/screech angrily at Aidebell and James.

They look wide eyes at them. 'How is this possible?! This shouldn't be possible?!'

Unknown to them all that someone was watching the, from the shadows. 'So you are using your power… I wonder what you planning to do now?' Then it narrow is eyes. 'But what I wonder most is what did you discover in that cave'

"So you two are calling for your bitbeasts," Aidebell says and narrows her eyes. "Then we are going to do the same."

"TWEL/REX COME OUT!" James/Aidebell shouts. James bitchips glows purple and out came a purple tiger with white stripes, red eyes and a white stone on his forehead, come out and roars. Aidebell bitchip glows green and out came a T-Rex it had black skin and green eyes.

"Is that a T-Rex?!" Hilary stammers and look wide eyed at it. Rest of the gang did the same almost everyone had the same thought. 'How the hell did she get a T-Rex as a bitbeasts?'

Aidebell then smirks. "Shall we continue?" James chuckles.

"Tyson! Max! Be careful!" Hilary shouts to them. They other watch in silence, except that Kenny who was typing on his laptop.

Tyson glares. "Dragoon use Galaxy Storm!" A tornado comes around Dragoon and the beyblade moved in a blinding speed to attack Twel.

"Rex, Stone Wall!" Aidebell command her bitbeast. Rex moves in front Twel and stomp on the ground so a stone wall comes in front of them.

"What the…?" Tyson says, look wide eyes at the stone wall, when Dragoon crash in it, the stone wall disappear. Max looks at the attack as well. 'That is a really good defense, it stopped the attack right away, but I wonder…'

"Draciel attack Twel." Max tells Draciel. Rest of them wonder what the hell Max is planning.

Aidebell narrows her eyes. "Rex use Stone Wall again." Rex moved to the right side of Twel and stomp on the ground again so a another stone wall come up.

"Draciel evade!" Max commands. Draciel moved away so that he didn't hit the wall. 'That's it! I found a way to get through the defends.'

"What a kind of defense is that?" Hilary asked rest of the gang. Aurora frowns. "It's a defense that can protect the beyblade and your teammates beyblade as well." She explains. They look at her.

"How do you know that?" Ray asks her.

"Because I have seen a defense like that before, but if I remember correctly that defense I have saw was a water defense." Aurora explains. "But if I remember correctly is that defense have at least one weakness, but it also depends what kind of element you us against it."

Hilary looks at Aurora with a worried look. "What will happen if they don't find this weakness?"

Kai close his eyes. "They lose."

They look the battle again. 'Come on Max.' Aurora thought. 'I know you can find this weakness, others can find the weakness too, but only a true defends master can easily see through this type of defense.' Kai thought the same thing.

"Tyson!"

"What?" Tyson says irritably, focused on the battle.

"I have a idea follow my lead." Max says to him, Tyson looks at him and nod. "Draciel! Be ready" Draciel start to move forward and Tyson got the hint.

"Dragoon! Follow Draciel!" Dragoon moves behind Draciel.

Aidebell frowns over this. 'What are they planning to do?'

"Rex use Stone Wall again!" Rex roars and stomp on the ground again and a new stone wall comes up. "What are you planning to do? You can't get through this wall." Aidebell asks them. James narrows his eyes.

"Who said that we were going through that wall?" Max asks her.

"What?" Then she realizes it and her eyes widen. 'It can't be that they found out…'

"We are going to fly over it!" Tyson said.

"Now Draciel!/You too Dragoon!" Max/Tyson shouts. Dragoon starts to fly around Draciel and make a tornado that lifts them up and over the wall.

"No!" Aidebell gasp. "My turn!" James says. "Twel use Shadow Spear on Dragoon!" Twel roars and spears of shadow moves to attack Dragoon.

"Don't think so!" Max exclaims. "Draciel use Heavy Viper Wall to protect Dragoon!" Draciel moves in front Dragoon and the attack doesn't hit Dragoon.

'Is not over yet.' All four thought. 'We have to end this now.'

"Dragoon/Draciel use Galaxy Turbo Twister/Gravity Control!" Tyson/Max shouts.

"Rex/Twel use Shadow Spear!" Aidebell/James shouts. The bitbeasts roars and attack each other head on, all four attacks create an explosion. All of them turn away from it and when they finally turned they all see it's a tie.

'We lost…' James and Aidebell thought, they pick up their beyblades.

Hilary and Kenny sighs in relief, as does Aurora too. Ray and Kai narrow their eyes at James and Aidebell.

"So you lost." A voice says out of now where. James and Aidebell eyes widen when they heard the voice, they others look around, the same cloaked person from the warehouse came forth.

"Its you!" Tyson shouts and point at him. 'Point out the obvious Tyson.' Hilary thought.

James and Aidebell bow their head in respect to him. "Yes we did." Aidebell answer calmly to him.

Kai move forward and glares the cloaked person. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Well," takes off the cloak, "My name is Shadow and I'm the team captain for the team, Ancient Shadow." He has black hair that reach down to his shoulder and golden eyes, his clothes are black, and he also had a black trench jacket.

"Why are you after Aurora?" Hilary demands to know.

"That isn't none of your concern." Shadow says coldly, he cast a glance at Aurora that they others didn't catch except Kai, he the turns around and starts to walk away. James and Aidebell follow him, but then he stop. "Just so you know… Biovolt is ready to try to catch you Snow." Then continues to walk.

"Wait! Come back here bastard!" Tyson yells at them, but Shadow, James and Aidebell just ignoring him and continue to walk in to the forest.

Kai glares where Shadow had stood he had seen the glance he gave Aurora and didn't like it one bit. 'Why are they after Aurora? Also why do I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon?'

Max and Tyson had walk up to their beyblade and gasp when they see the damaged on them. The attack and defend ring was almost destroyed. They hurried up to Kenny to give him their beyblade so that he can fix them, Kenny just cast on look at them and sighs.

"It looks like I have to fix your beyblade, but I don't have the necessary material here to do anything right know."

They nod and look sadly at their beyblade. Hilary, Kai, Ray and Aurora discussed what they were going to do now.

"Do you guys know what Shadow mean what he said?" Hilary asks them.

Ray frowns and looks thoughtfully forward. "The problem is that if we can trust his word."

Aurora nods. "Yes that is a problem, but I got a feeling that we should trust what he says about Biovolt."

"But that means if we aren't careful then they catch you." Hilary exclaims worries over her friend.

Kai had close his eyes and took his usual stance. "It's going to be bigger problem if Boris is free from prison, but since we don't know…" He doesn't continue.

Ray and Hilary pales over the thought that Boris maybe is free from prison. "I really hope he isn't out of prison." Hilary says slowly, she remembers when she first saw him and shudders. Ray was quiet, he too hopes he was in prison.

Aurora looks at the sky well what you could see through the trees and see that it was getting dark. "Should we get help?"

Ray and Hilary looks at each other. "I… don't know honestly, but I think we should since we don't know Biovolt can attack." Hilary says slowly.

Kai open up his eyes and looks at them. "We should head back." Kai had said that loud enough so that Tyson, Kenny and Max heard him. "We all are tired and we all need a good night with sleep."

When Tyson wanted to protest he yawns, he laughs nervously when everyone stares at him. Then they finally notice that they too were tired.

"Come on." Aurora says and yawns. They got their things and starts to walk back to the bus. When they finally reach the bus, they see that Grampa looked worried.

"There you are, I been worried for you dudes and dudettes. Its 22.00." All of their eyes widen and wonder how long they really had been in the ruin, plus the battle had been long.

"Can we leave now?" Tyson just asks tiredly. Grampa nods, they all go in to bus and this time Aurora decide to sit with Kai, which he didn't protest do he blush lightly over, rest of them just found a place to sit or lay down on seat to get some sleep. Hilary had also decide to sit with Tyson.

"Aurora?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please sing a song for us?" Hilary asks her. Aurora nods sleepily and starts to sing:

Goodnight, my angel 

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save the question for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on a ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's darks and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on…_

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be_

(A/N: I don't own this song Goodnight My Angel, Billy Joel does)

Everyone had fallen asleep. Aurora had laid her head on Kai's shoulder, she had fallen asleep after she was finish with song and Kai laid his head on her head. Grampa see this and chuckle silently. He knew that they had feelings for each other, since that day they meet he had seen it grow each day. 'I hope they get a happy ending…' He thought for himself as he also notices that Hilary and Tyson also was sitting together too.

* * *

Me: Aww how cute! 

/Kai and Aurora blushes, as does Hilary and Tyson too/

Me: Anyway, I'm going to take Christmas break from writting, something that made my Beta-writer happy.

Nickbalo: YES FREEDOM/jumps away, but Me catch him and drag him back/

Me: We are no finish yet. /he grumbles and mutter 'I hate you'/ Come on every one say it together.

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	16. Chapter 14

Me: Ha sorry for it took so long, but I have been busy with school. Since this is the last semester its going to be more work to do. Plus I have played a new game I bought several weeks ago.

Ray: Had fun then?

Me: Yes and no. Anyway, I don't own Beyblade, only my OCs.

Max: Enjoy with the chapter!

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 14 

Tyson and Max was running laps, while Aurora and Ray did push-up. It has been two days since they came back from the trip. It had taken sometime to get back to the dojo, when they did it was 02.30 middle of the night though they weren't sure since they all had been half asleep and make a bed to Hilary, Aurora and Kenny. Since they didn't them to go back home so late, plus Granpa didn't want them go so late either.

When they finally had woken up Kai had made Tyson and Max do push-up, running etc. while Kenny fixed their beyblades. Ray and Aurora had their usual training though they all were ready to collapse. When Tyson demanded to know why they had to train so hard, Kai had just answer that they had to be ready for the next battle and for Biovolt. After that they didn't say anything, but Tyson still complain as usual.

Kenny had look up info about Boris and found out that he had escape from prison, but nobody had found him yet. No one liked that information and because of that Kai had made them train harder than ever. Kai and Aurora had also got very close together and Hilary and Ray had decided to do matchmaker together so that they can get them together.

"Lunch!" Hilary yells to them.

"FOOD!" Tyson yells as he run to Hilary. Aurora looks at Tyson.

"How come he doesn't run with that speed when we train?" Ray chuckles as he rises up.

"That is one of the mysterious we never going to solve." Aurora laughs and follows Ray and Kai.

They others ignoring Tyson as ate the food with the speed of a man almost starved to death . Hilary then looks at Aurora. "Aurora where did you learn that lullaby you sang in the bus few days ago?"

Aurora looks down and smile sadly. "My mom taught me it, she just to sing to be when I gone to bed." They others also became sad and when Kai was going to say something when Kenny came running in.

"Guys I got the e-mail from Tyson's father!" They all follow Kenny to the living room.

"Well, what does it say?" Ray asks.

"He says that the language is very old and that it can take sometime, but he translate a little and what he have found out is very interesting." Kenny explains while he read the e-mail.

Hilary became very curious. "What did he find then?"

"He says here that it mention bitbeasts and humans, about the good times, also there stand something about a king."

Aurora looks up. "Did you say king?" Kenny nods. Kai, Max and Aurora look at each other, they remember the stranger in the cave had mention something about a king. They also remember what he had said first, also they if they wanted answer they had look in the village and necklace history, plus Aurora's lineage.

"Why do you ask Aurora?" Hilary asks, Tyson, Kenny and Ray looks curiously at them.

"Do you remember what we told you about the stranger we met in the cave?" Max asked them, they nodded.

"Well he did mention a king in the beginning. Do you remember which it was?" Aurora asks Max and Kai. Max shakes his head.

"The phoenix fly to the sun… The turtle swimming in the sea… The dragon flies with wind… The tiger run on the earth… The two winged wolfs guarding the king… The fox who rules them…" Kai answer, he remember everything that stranger had said to them.

"That is what he said!" Max says happily, Aurora nods and smiles. Ray and Kenny frowns over it, there was something they were missing.

"What else does dad say?" Tyson asks impatient, but shivers when Hilary glares at him.

Kenny looks at the laptop. "Well he wasn't sure but there stands something about the incident which happened for many thousand of years ago. That something very bad happened, there was a big battle and that it looks like there was some record of a family. Also there is mention something about a big door, that's all he have found out so far." Kenny tells them they doesn't notice that Aurora and Max stiff, while Kai eyes narrow, they remember the big door they had seen and it strange markings. "He also says that he have to go to that village to see the text and maybe find out more for us."

They look at Aurora. She just nods; Kenny starts to type on the laptop. "I'm going to send a new e-mail to him, tell him were the village is and also that he have to be careful." They other just nod.

"But what I'm confuse about is the mention about this king." Ray tells them and looks thoughtfully in the air.

Kenny nods agreement. "Yeah they first four lines his easy to understand."

Tyson looks at them. "Why are they easy to understand?"

Hilary rolls her eyes. "Because they are about the four holy bitbeasts duh."

Aurora leans back on the chair. "Well the next line I can take a guess that they are about Dieel and Nox, but what I don't understand is that what king did they guard…"

"The fox must be the king since it mention in the last line that 'the fox who rules them'." Kai says.

They other look thoughtful. "It does sound right, but what happened to the king?" Max asks.

Ray then frowns. "When I think about Driger didn't want to tell me anything when we was in the village, when I asks him something. He just said that they weren't aloud to tell before some circumstances are met."

Kai frowns as does Aurora and Max. "When say it that way, so did Draciel sound in shock when we saw the door. He said something like how it was possible or something like that."

"Dieel and Nox was in shock too, they said something that the door shouldn't be there at all. What about you Kai?" Aurora ask him, he nod.

"This is really strange." Ray says. They were silent for few minutes till Max suddenly start to jumps around the room.

"Well no more depress talk, let us have some fun!" Max exclaims happily, they others starts to laugh, expect Kai.

"I agree with Max." Hilary says. "We need to think something else for a while."

Aurora turns her head and look at Kai. "What do you say Kai, is it ok?" Kai sighs and nod. Everyone cheers.

"So what are we going to do?" Aurora asks them.

Max jumps up and down again. "I know! I know! We can go to the amusement park." They others nod in agreement and starts to walk to the amusement park.

When they reach to the amusement park they see it is full with people. "I got a idea." Hilary suddenly says. "We split in two, two and three so we can have more fun." Ray nod and grins to Hilary. Hilary starts to drag Tyson away before he gets to say anything and Ray, Max and Kenny walk away. Aurora and Kai blush when they notice that they are alone.

"So… what do you want to do?" Aurora asks him, while look away. Kai look around, but don't see anything that interests him.

"I don't know." He answers.

Aurora starts to ponder on this. "What about we just look around and see what they got." Kai nod, but they doesn't notice the shadows behind them.

"Is that her?" One of the shadows asks.

"Yes." The other one said. "Be ready to capture her, when I give you the signal."

"Yes sir!"

Aurora and Kai didn't say anything; they were just happy that they were alone. Unknown to them (again) that someone or two teammates watch them. Ray and Hilary watch at Hilary and Kai behind a corner.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Hilary asks Ray.

"Who knows." Ray answer and shrug. "We have to wait and see."

Tyson, Kenny and Max stand behind them and sweat drops. "Why in the hell does they spy on Aurora and Kai?" Tyson asks them.

Kenny shakes his head. "I have no idea." Max doesn't answer, but ponder if it had something to do when they were in the cave two days ago.

Kai and Aurora walk up to a ghost house, they look at each other and shrug. They walk up to the line and after few minutes they walk in a wagon or whatever you call it. Unknown to them that several shadows has sneaked in the Ghost House.

* * *

Me: Hope you all like it.

Hilary: Is it going to take long on the next one too?

Me: Maybe, but I'm not sure since I have to be ready for to the England trip with my english class about two weeks. Anyway, I'm going to try to hurry with the next chapter so please be paitent and I still want 5 reviews before I have out next one.


	17. Chapter 15

Me: School suck!

Ray: Why?

Me: Because almost one month from now there is going to be exam and I have to take four! Also that I have a lot of tests and papers I have to deliver to my teachers. Plus I have to chose what to do next year.

Max: Suck to be you.

Me: Shut up.

Kenny: One with the story!

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 15

Kai was bored; this Ghost House was boring. He took a quick glance at Aurora and rose an eyebrow at her when he saw her shiver.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

Aurora looked at him, but when she was going to answer a big spider came down. She jump but managed to not too scream out loud.

"Sorry." She mutters. "But I honestly don't like spider." 'Hell I'm afraid of them.'

"Its nothing to be afraid of." He murmurs to her, she cast a sideways glance at him. "The only thing you should be afraid of is fear it self."

Aurora doesn't answer and look forward. 'To fear the fear it self… Sometime it easier said then done… '

"Are you afraid of something or anything at all? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She hurries to say to, she remembered what he told her near the lake.

He didn't answer and Aurora kept quiet. He didn't tell her but she knew it was difficult for him to tell her about his past that time. Kai were going to say something, when the lights suddenly disappeared.

"What the-" Kai start to say when he suddenly was hit back his had and blacked out. Before Aurora could react a hand was over her mouth and someone pinned her arm behind her back.

"Be silent, girl!" A voice hissed, a male voice if she had to judge. She began to fight back when he started to drag her out of the wagon and kicked him on his leg.

He swears. "Come here and help me." He commands another person she couldn't see. She felt another person grab her legs and she start fight harder back, when they start to walk out of the Ghost House. But she didn't notice that her beyblade fell down right beside Kai when she fought back.

Kai wakes up shortly after. Jumps up when he notice that Aurora was gone, when he was going to run after them he noticed that something was glowing and saw it was her beyblade. He picks it up and put in his pocket and starts to run. When he some out he notice Tyson, Hilary, Max and Kenny why they were there he didn't know, but he hadn't time for that.

Tyson notice that Kai was running to them and yelp frightfully. "Kai! We didn't want to do it! They forced us!" Point at Ray and Hilary, they sweatdrops. Ray noticed that Aurora wasn't there and that Kai's eyes were colder than before.

"Were is Aurora?"

"She was kidnapped." He told in a monotone voice.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Their eyes widen and they began to panic. They decided to split up so that they could search bigger ground. Hilary was worried sick, she hoped that Aurora was ok thought that was a lost hope. She didn't notice the three guys that were right in front her and she crashed into them.

"Ow that hurt." Hillary said

"Hey aren't you Hilary?" A voice asked.

Hilary looked up and her eyes widened, she recognized them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Meanwhile a red headed guy was walking down the street. 'Damn I'm so bored! Hmm I wonder whom I should prank next time?' He thought for himself, when he suddenly noticed the commission further ahead. 'What the hell?!'

"Let me go!" Aurora yells, trying to get those men to let her go. The only thing she had managed was to bit the man hand, when he had tried to silent her. The other swears.

"This was supposed to be easy!" The man hissed to his partner. "I'm so fucking going to get better paid because of this bitch!"

Man2 suddenly swore. "Isn't that the red head guy _he_ warned us about?"

"What?!" Man1 exclaims and see that a red headed guy was running against them. "Dammit to hell!"

Aurora eyes widened and hoped that she was finally get help. "Please help me!" She yells to the guy.

"Shut up!" Man1 order her.

"Let her go!" The red headed guys growled at them and hit man2 to so that he had to let her go. Aurora quickly hit man1 to let her go, but suddenly a big black car stopped before them and 5 other men came out. 3 of them began to fight against the red head.

"Run!" He yells but it was too late. Rest of the men had grabbed her before she had time to react and one of them used a syringe with a drug that was going to make her fall asleep.

The red headed noticed this and cursed himself couldn't get to her, because of those men. Man1 and they others drag her in the car.

"Get your fucking ass here! We are leaving!" Man yells.

One of the men hit the red head one more time before they ran away and disappeared before the red headed was able to get on his feet. He cursed over that he didn't managed to save the girl.

Suddenly he heard footstep running towards him, he managed to turn around and see its Kai.

"What are you doing here?" He asks him.

He doesn't bother to answer the question. "Tala! Have you seen a girl forcibly taken by some men?"

Tala eyes widen and his eyes get darker. "You came to late." He grimly said. "They are long gone. I tried to stop them, but they were to many." 'Also that the rib feel like hell.'

Kai looked at him and his eyes darkens . 'No… I'm to late…' Looking at the road, he turns around. His bangs hide his eyes. "Lets go to they others." He says monotone voice. He helps Tala up and they start to walk away. When it suddenly starts to rain.

* * *

Everyone: Who the hell kidnap her?!

Me: Can't tell you!/feel suddenly a big killer intent, turns slowly around and see its Kai/ Hehe… um… I'm going to run now so that I don't get killed. /runs like the devil himself is after her./

Kai: GET BACK HERE! /runs after her/

Kenny: Um…Please review! It still needs to be 5 reviews.


	18. Chapter 16

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Max: Wow that was fast.

Me: I was early finish with it, plus I have good and bad news. The bad news is that I and my beta-writer is going to have exam after maybe one month from now on, plus we have 'russe' celebration too. No is not russ from Russia, but a Norwegian traditions for students in the last year in High School. Anyway, I also have to rewrite chapter 17 and that is going to take some time.

Ray: So what is the good news?

Me: The good news is that I'm going to let you all know who kidnapped Aurora in this chapter

Kai: Finally!

Me: Check the disclaimer previous chapter!

Kenny: One withs story!

"…" Speak

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 16

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny met each other outside the entrance of the amusement park. Tyson was panting, leaning his hands on his knees.

"Did you guys find her?" Tyson asked them

Kenny shook his head, his voice almost in hysterical. "No I didn't see anything of her! Where can she be?! What is they do something to her?!"

"Calm down!" Ray said. "It doesn't help her at all if you are hysterical, we have to wait for Hilary and Kai, before we can do something else." Max nod. Tyson huff, but you could clearly see that he was worried since he began walking around.

"Guys! Did you find her?" They heard a voice shout to them. They turn around and see its Hilary and Demolition Boys. (A/N: I know that they got new name, but I don't remember it so i just use this one!)

Max blinks. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing with them?!" Tyson almost yells to Hilary.

Ian smirks. "Dumb as ever aren't you!"

Tyson fume. "Why you…! Shrimp!"

Ian glares at him. "Who are you calling 'shrimp', pig?" Ian and Tyson start to throw insults at each other while they others sweatdrops.

Hilary sighs. 'He is so hopeless, but that is what I li- Whoa don't go there girl! Think about Aurora.' She turns around and looks at rest of the guys. Bryan answers Max question.

"Tala wanted to visit Kai and see if you got yourself a fifth member to the tournament."

Ray nod and drag his hand over his hair. 'This is a mess.'

"By the way who is your fifth member anyway?" Bryan asks them. Max, Kenny and Ray blink and look at Hilary. Hilary looks little sheepish.

"I forgot to tell them."

"Our fifth member is Aurora Snow." Max told them. Bryan and Spencer gape at them and Ian who had heard it too shouts.

"No way you have The Legendary Blader on your team!"

"What jealous or something, shrimp?" Tyson asks Ian.

"No way, giant pig!" Ian shouts at him, as they continue to insult each other.

They other sigh and mutter that they are hopeless. Bryan and Spencer look at each other; Ray noticed this and was going to ask them what was in their mind. When Kenny suddenly sees Kai and Tala.

"Hey I see Kai and Tala too!" Kenny tells them, had managed to calm down a bit.

They turn around, while they are ignoring Tyson and Ian. Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary just look at Kai once and immediately knew that he didn't managed to get her or find her at all.

"Did you find her?" Ray asks her with quieted voice. Tyson and Ian had stop insulting each other when they noticed the atmosphere.

Kai bangs hide his eyes. "They managed to escape." He said with a monotone voice.

"I tried to help her, but they had backup so I hadn't any chance to save her at all." Tala told them, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Hilary claps her hand over her mouth. Max, Kenny, Tyson and Ray were quiet since they knew that it wasn't any use to say something to him. Demolition Boys were quiet since they didn't know her also that they didn't know what to say.

"We have to tell Mr. D." Hilary whispers.

"Yeah." Ray said.

"Maybe if we hurry he can use some of his connection to find her." Max says hopefully.

They other nod, while Kai didn't do or said anything. They start to run to the BBA building, since they already had lost valuable time. Kai didn't know how many hours it has been; he didn't care either, when they reach BBA building. The secretary looked up from the work and when she was going to mention that Mr. D was busy, she notice that Aurora wasn't with them and that they look serious and filled with sorrow. So she let them through.

Mr. D looks up from his work and notice immediately knew that something was wrong, also that Aurora wasn't with them.

"Is something wrong? And where is Aurora?" He asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

They looked at each other. "Aurora, she was… she was…" Kenny stammered, almost starting to cry.

"She was kidnapped!" Tyson said bluntly. There was total silence; Mr. D stares at them with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? She was kidnapped?!" Mr. D said calmly. So calm that it scared them. They all nodded, expect Demolition Boys and Kai. "How did they look like?" He demands to know. Tyson and Max look at Tala.

Tala looks at the roof. "They were all in black clothes, well everything they had on was black, so I can't tell who was who. They didn't even have any sign what organization or band they were from."

Mr. D clapped his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. "This situation is really bad and very difficult. I can only call some people to looking for her and I can't do much more."

"Why not?" Tyson demands to know and hit on the 'desk'.

Mr. D then looks so tired. "Because I have a suspicion who did this, but since I don't have any proof…" He trail off.

"You can't get arrest them or prove that they are the bad guys." Kai says in a monotone voice.

"But we don't have time for that!" Tyson almost yells. "She can be tortured or anything!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Mr. D says sternly and closes his eyes. "But for now we have to wait and see what they find."

Tyson, Max and Kenny nods. They others look sad, except Kai and Demolition Boys. Though Bryan look thoughtful. ' Can it be him?' He looks at Tala and somehow they were able to understand each other without speaking to each other. Tala nod, he also was suspected that it could be him, but for now they have to wait.

None of them notice the shadow outside the window, as it disappeared.

"Agh… my head…" Aurora mutters as she rose her and look around, but the room was in darkness. The only light she could see was from the moon outside the window, which had bars and glass. She tried to move but notice that she can't move her arms, neither her legs, but she felt the wall on her back. She tried to look up, though it hurt like hell but doesn't manage to see anything. 'What the hell did they do to me?'

'Guys! Can you hear me?……… Dieel? Nox? Where are you?' Aurora shouts mentally. 'Can I have lost them or… or have those persons taken them?!' She prays that those guys haven't taken them. She then hear footstep and look at the door or what she guess was the door since it was difficult to tell. The footstep stops outside and she hear some clinging noise, if the person is looking for the key to the door. Then door is unlocked and opened.

Aurora eyes widen and rush with memories comes back to her. 'No! It can be…'

"Well well well look what we have here." The person said with a cruel smile.

'BORIS!'

* * *

Me: There you have it!

Demolition Boys: Let us kill him!/they held any kind of weapons they got hold of/

Me: Not yet./feel killer intent again/ not again /starts to run, while Kai hunt the author/

Kenny: You all know the drill. 5 reviews!


	19. Author Note Please Read it

Author Note

I know this is not what you guys have been waiting for, but I have a good reason and for those who read the message on my profile know what I mean. For I'm going to move to another city soon, since I'm going to start on college about one week from now.

Also I'm going to get a new laptop too, so I finally can send the chapters sooner. Since it going to be connected to Internet... hopefully. Though I'm not getting it before about two weeks. I just have to correct the chapter I'm working on now and hopefully I'm going to have it out in few weeks.

By the way, done review this author note., For it was originally going to be a chapter here. If there something you readers want to ask please send me PM instead. So have a nice summer vacation those who isn't going to start school soon.

AnimeCrazy88


	20. Chapter 17

Me: Hello Readers! Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!

All: Where the hell

have you been?!

Me: I have been busy several weeks. Like I said on the author note I have moved away from home to start on college. So I have to read a lot of homework and follow my classes and to do more homework. Also just you people know, I have been correct this chapter myself, so there might be some gramma that is wrong. Sorry about that.

Hilary/glares/ That isn't the only thing you have been doing is it?! You have bought and read mangas instead to correct the chapter in several days!

Me: I don't know what you talking about. /Hide the new manga/

Hilary: Give them to me!

Me: NEVER! /runs away with Hilary hot on her heel/

Kennny: She doesn't own Beyblade. Start the story!

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

* * *

Chapter 17

"I see that you recognize me." He walks in. "I wonder what Hiwatari have told you, but that doesn't matter now. Where are your bitbeasts?"

Aurora blinks and look at him. 'Why does he want to know where Dieel and Nox are?' She wasn't sure, but she guessed that she lost her beyblade in the Ghost House, since she couldn't feel them, not that she was going to tell him that.

"Answer me!" Boris yells impatiently as he glares at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Aurora glares at him, though she was scared of him, but she wasn't going to show him that. Like her father said once to her. _'Never show your fear to your enemy, they can take advance of it...'_

"If you don't tell me where they are then you are going to face the punishment." He treated her.

"I will never tell you were they are!" Aurora tells him angrily and glares at him.

Boris walks out for a minute and come back in with a metal collar. Aurora eyes widen with fear, though she didn't know what it was, but her instinct told her to get away. She tried to move away from him, but he managed to lock it around her neck. "Then I have to punish you till you tell me where they are." He pushes the button in his hand and a surge of electricity run through her body.

She screams in pain and when he stops to push the button, silver tears fall down from her eyes. Boris smirks evilly, enjoying it very much. "Tell me where they are or you going to get more!"

She managed to glares at him in defiance. His mood darkens and starts to torture her. She screams. 'No matter what I will not betray them, not after all the things they have done for me.' Aurora thought as she closed her eyes and the silver tears continue to streams down.

After what felt like several hours Boris stops. She open up her eyes weakly and look at him, she see that he look thoughtful and smile evilly. "This treatment will stop if you tell me were your bitbeasts are."

"I will never tell." Aurora hiss out though her grittened teeth.

"You are a fool like you parents were."

He walks out and locks the door. Aurora let her head fall down; she was so tired. Not just physics pain, but mental pain. To see that man again wasn't something she wishes for, but somehow she always knew she had too, if she ever was going to let go her pain and sorrow over what happened that day. She thought about her friends and hope that they were ok, especially Kai. 'Oh Kai…' As lift her head up and notice that it was going from night to day. Unknown to her that her necklace, which Boris hadn't bothered to take away, was softly glowing after Boris had left.

Kai was lying in is bedroll on the floor. It was middle of the night and still he couldn't go to sleep. All of them had been searching for Aurora in 5 days straight and hadn't found any single clue where they have taken her. He remembered when Mr. D got the message that the search party couldn't find any clue where she was being held or what is happening to her.

Flashback

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAN'T FIND ANY CLUE?!" Tyson yells to Mr. D, as Mr. D sat calmly in his chair and look at Tyson with a stern glance. _

"_Calm down, Tyson, the shouting it won't help Aurora and it isn't Mr. D's fault either." Ray said trying to calm Tyson down._

_Tala leant on the wall beside Kai, who hasn't said anything at all. Tala 'hn' and look at them._

"_Those people have to be pro since they managed to hide like that, since she is a known person in Beyblade world. Plus it wouldn't help panic either so shut up." _

"_But-"_

"_Tyson shut up and let Mr. D finish talking." Kai said in monotone voice and look at him with dead eyes. Tyson got very scared because of the stare and shut up. Tala notices this and wonders how much that girl meant for him. _

"_As I said the search party didn't find anything, but them still trying to look. Two of my best agent is looking in it to." Mr. D explains._

"_Best agents?" Max asks._

"_Yes they have worked on several difficult cases, also the case to capture Boris. Anyway, that's not the point right now. They are looking for her right now and is going to send a message right away if they find a clue to her whereabouts."_

_Demolition Boys thought for themselves. 'If it is really who I think it is then it may be to late.'_

_Kai didn't say anything, he just walk out of the office. Ray notices this and sends a concerned look after him._

_Unknown to any of them was that there was a shadow outside the window, listening everything they had said and disappear without a trace. Like there hadn't been anybody there at all. _

End Flashback

Kai then suddenly hear a noise, a very big noise. He gritted his teeth and wonder why the hell, he couldn't kill Ian and Tyson. Both of them snore loudly, so loudly that they could waken up the dead. Demolition Boys had decided to sleep over with them because they could help them if they found Aurora plus it was free since they don't have to pay. He shakes his head, decide to forget it. He takes out Aurora's beyblade from his pocket and remember what her bitbeasts could do.

He sighs. 'If I only could communicate with them, then we would have found her faster.'

He sighs again and was going to lay her beyblade back to his pocket when he suddenly hear whispers in his head.

/Hey Kai! /

/Can you hear us?/

/Dieel are you sure this is going to work?/

/Of course I am. Don't you trust me?/

/… I'm not going to answer that./

/_waah_ You don't trust me!/

'Nox? Dieel?'

/Yay! He hear us!/ Dieel yells happily.

/Calm down damn it!/ Nox yells at Dieel.

'How can I communicate with you guys?'

/Well…/ Dieel start, but Dranzer interrupt, which caused Dieel to pout.

/I helped them Master Kai. I managed to make a temporary connection between us so they had a chance to talk to you. Though it took several days to finish it./

'Why?'

/Because a temporary connection between another blader's bitbeasts and doesn't happened often. The last one was maybe 300 years ago. Plus only bitbeasts as us can make it./ Dranzer explain. Kai wonder what Dranzer meant 'only bitbeasts as us', he decided to think about it later.

/We don't have time for explanation right now!/ Dieel yells at them. /Aurora need our help NOW!/

/I'm afraid he is right Master Kai./ Nox says. /Through our connection to Aurora have we felt that she have been a lot in pain every day and we have a feeling that if we don't hurry then something terrible is going to happened to her./

'So you can find her?' Kai asks them.

/Yes, but the connection is getting weaker as we speak, so if we don't leave now then we probably have lost her forever./

Kai doesn't answer but hurriedly grab his clothes and have them on. He grabs both beyblades and when he was going to run, he heard a voice behind him.

"And where are you thinking you are going?" Tala ask him, he also have his clothes on. Leaning against the door frame and cross arms and he look at Kai.

Kai look at him over his shoulder. "To save Aurora."

"And how are you supposed to do that? You don't know were she is." Tala point out.

"I got help."

Tala raises an eyebrow. "From who? And how can they know where she is when nobody else can find her."

"Is it them?" A voice suddenly ask. Both of them turn around and see that the whole gang was there. It was Ray who had asked the question.

Kai nod, Ray and rest of the Bladebreakers understood, while they others didn't have a clue what they are talking about. "They said we didn't have much time."

"So we need to hurry then."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tyson said impatiently.

Ian scoffed. "You don't just run in to a base full of those bad guys. That is suicide and stupid, just like your are."

Tyson saw red. "What did you say?!"

"Tyson! Ian! Shut up!" Hilary yells at them. Both of them immidently shut up when they see hell fire behind her.

Bryan looked thoughtful. "Tala, don't we have weapons in the car, we can use?"

Tala nods and sees right away what idea Bryan have. "Come on then we take the car." As they walk out. The Bladebreakers, expect Kai, blinks owlishly at them. 'They have a car?!'

They walk to backside of the dojo and see the car. The Bladebreakers, expect Kai, sweatdrops. 'Why haven't we notice this?'

Tala takes out the keys. "I'm going to drive."

This made Kai pale. 'He is going to drive?! Hell no! Last time we almost died because he wanted to drive! We are going to die before we manage to save Aurora!' Tala notices this and grins at Kai evilly.

"My car, I drive!"

Kai sigh defeated. Ian, Spence and Bryan understood what Kai had to go through, since it was mostly Tala who drove the car. The only way to not let him was to knock him out, though they were going to get a mouthful when he wake up. But they didn't have time for it now. They all sat in the car though how everyone fit in it I don't know.

"I advise you to hold on something." Spencer told the Bladebrakers as he, Bryan, Ian and Kai grab something to hold.

"Why?" Max asks curiously.

"Because he is going to drive the past the allowed speed on the road." Spencer answers. Ray imminently followed their advice, though the rest of them were to slow. For Tala had start the car and speed up.

Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny start to scream in terror as Tala laugh out loud.

"Well Kai where are we going?" Tala asks him.

Kai concentrate on what Dieel and Nox tells him, since they seem to now the direction to the hideout. After two hours with looking, they finally found the hideout. They got out of the car, though Tyson almost drop the ground. Hilary, Max and Kenny hold their stomach and looked slight green on their face. Ray wasn't any better, but since he had hold on something, it hadn't been so bad like the others. Though he had notice that Hilary and Tyson had held each other tightly. Ray grin evilly. 'Blackmail!'

"So this is the place, doesn't look much." Bryan comments as he cross his arms.

"Never judge what it look outside, it may be much worse inside." Spencer tell him. Bryan rolls his eyes.

"Hey were are Kai and Tala?" Hilary asks finally managed to calm down her stomach.

"They are back in the car to get out weapons." Ian tells her.

"Weapons?!" They others exclaimed. Bryan rises an eyebrow at them. "What do you think we were going to do? Run inside there without to know what we are going too met in there."

They didn't have a chance to answer when Tala and Kai come up to them with different type of weapons. (A/N: I have no knowledge of different type of weapons so I'm just going to write something, though the info may be incorrect.)

"Here are weapons we are going to use." Tala and Kai throw weapons to Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Ray, Max and Tyson. "I'm going to give you guys a quick lesson of to use them." Tala told Ray, Max and Tyson.

"Um what are we going to do?" Hilary asks Kai. Kai look at them

"You and Kenny are going to stay outside." Kai told them.

"Why?!" Hilary demands to know.

"You guys are going to be more useful outside then inside, were it may become a fight. Plus we are going to need Kenny to hack into their computers and you, Hilary, are going to be our contact person, while we are inside."

Hilary sighs in defeat, as she sees that Kai is right. Tala was finish with the lesson and they start to sneak up to the building. Bryan find a door with a panel beside it, he sign to they others, but Kai notice the cameras in the corners and give Kenny a sign to follow him, while the rest of them were going to stay behind. Kai look at the cameras and check the time to see how long it last.

"You only have 30 second to do something with the cameras." Kai mutter to Kenny. Kenny nod, when the camera turn away they start to run up to the door were Kenny connect his laptop to the panel and start to type in hyper speed. Kai follow the camera with his eyes ready to shot it if Kenny failed. Kenny managed to stop the camera right before it would have spot them.

"I stop it." He whispers to Kai. Kai gave Tala a sign that they could come. They other runs up to them.

"Why couldn't we just shot it?" Tyson asks them.

Bryan shakes his head. "We probably had got more attention that that way then, for guards would have come out for check what had gone wrong with the camera and we would have blow our cover."

"Can you hack into the system Kenny?" Tala asks him.

"Of course we can!" Dizzy exclaimed. Kenny nods.

"Just give us some time." Tala nods and turns around.

"Alright since we have to wait, we can decide how we are going to split up."

"Why do we have to split?" Max asks curious

"We will easier catch if we go in big group, if we are smaller group then we cover more area and it will be easier to look for Snow." Bryan explains.

"Well then how are we going to do this then?" Tala mumbles. "You can't follow Hilary." Hilary nod, she already knew she couldn't but she could be lookout for guards when Kenny had to help them through this place.

Hilary looks thoughtful. "How about that Ray, Bryan and Spencer are in one group. Tyson, Max and Ian in the second and Tala and Kai are in the last one." Hilary suggests. They others nod; though Tyson and Ian glare at each other. Kai ignore them look at nothing, though same time he follow what happen around him.

'Dieel, Nox can you guys find Aurora?'

/No, we can't feel her anymore and that makes me worry. Something terrible must have happened to her./ Nox tells him with a worry tone his voice.

Kai frown and doesn't answer back and he hope they aren't too late to save her, but he wonder why would they kidnap her and why now?

'I have to think about this later.' Kai thought and hear Kenny tell them that he has hack into their system.

"I have control over every camera in this place and hopefully Dizzy and I can control them till you guys get her. We also found a map over the inside of the building, so if you guys have cell phone we then can call you if something is up or you guys need direction." They nod.

"Alright then, let the mission 'Save Aurora' begins." Tala said. Spencer walks up to the door and forces it up. They nod and split up to their groups.

Hilary looks after them with a worry expression in her face and hope that everything will turn ok. She turns back to Kenny to look at the map, so she doesn't notice a figure walk into the door.

* * *

Everyone: Why the hell those that stranger follow them?!

Me: Not going to tell, if I do I spoil rest of the story.

Tala: Why that?

Me: Because the stranger is important, that's why. Anyway, its going to take a while before I have out the next chapter, I have start on college, like I said and I have to much homework. But hopefully I'm going to have out next chapter in 2 months if I'm lucky. So please ne patient and don't kill me!


	21. Chapter 18

Me: Sorry for the delay! I had to much to do and couldn't keep up the deadline! For those who have read my message note on my profil know the reason. Also since I have got home, same day I was finish with the last exam, I couldn't use the Interenett. My older brother are always on the computer, so I could have out the chapter. Then my dad came and so on, but hopefully the chapter came out ok. Though there are maybe grammatical mistakes in this chapter. Like were/was etc. If you readers find this please tell, so I hopefully don't make the same mistake.

Hilary:/blinks/ I thought your friends were going to correct it?

Me: Well I didn't want to do it before after the christmas vaction and I don't think the readers want to wait anymore. So I have correct myself and hopefully it turn out ok. Since I suck on grammars.

Ray:/pat on authoress shoulder/ Dear dear.

Max:/looks at her/ Weren't you doing something else to?

Me: Well, yeah bought a new book series called Green Riders. Which is actually very good serie and I'm finish with the third book. The series gave me some ideas that I maybe can use later on.

Hilary: What ideas?

Me: Let say that all you probably will hate me if I go through with it.

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Me:/laugh nervously and start to walk away from them/ Anyway, look at the disclaimer from the previous chapters!/starts to run away from angry characters/

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

_/Flashback/_

* * *

Chapter 18

Aurora felt so tired, and yet same time she wasn't. She had tried while Boris was gone to find a way out though every time she moved she felt pain. Boris had torture her non stop everyday since she had been capture, the only reason was because she refused to obey him. Also he still tried to get her to tell him were her bitbeasts were. Also after the first season with torture he ask to join him.

'No way in the hell I'm going to join him.' Aurora thought for herself as she felt hungry and thristy. She hadn't eaten several days or had drop of water. She remember what he had said to her on the first day.

_/Flashback/_

"_You aren't going to get a food or water till you obey me and tell me were your bitbeasts are." Boris told her easily as he was speaking of the weather._

_Aurora rise up her head weakly and look at him. "I told you... I ne-ver... goin-g to tell you were they are... o-r obey you... And even though... I... told you... you are going to... kill m-e... anyway."_

_Boris then start to smile evilly at her, has he grab her chine with his left hand and made her to look at him right in his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you, for you are far more precious to be killed. For you are the key to open up the gate." _

_Aurora look at him. 'What gate?!' She thought as he let go of her face and walk out. "Ah, don't worry I'm going to come back soon to have more __fun__ with you." As he lock the door and leave her in the darkness._

_/End Flashback/_

'I wonder what he meant that time...' Aurora thought as she cough again, which made her chest hurt. She wonder how many days it as gone, she hadn't bother to count since most of the time she was unconscious. 'I'm so tired...' As she fell asleep and her dream was now her nightmare.

Ian, Max and Tyson carfully walk through the corridors. Ian had decide to go first since it had been more logical, also that he would react much faster then Max and Tyson. Max ahd agreed on this. Though he didn't want to know, he conclueded that Ian had experience with this type of situation. Tyson ponder in his mind that he wanted to go first, but decided that he didn't want to. The reason if something goes wrong they blame him. What Max and Tyson hope most is that didn't have to kill anybody. Max told that to Ian.

"You just have to knock them out if it possible if not then... well you know what to do." Ian answer him coldly in the end, then he suddenly froze up as he peek behind the wall. "Quick! Hide!" he hiss to them, Max and Tyson eyes widen start to look wildly around to find a hiding place. Ian notice a door and he run up to the door, he almost beg to God that it was open and not locked. Ian open up the door, to his relife and grab their jacket/ t-shirt, toss in and quickly close the door.

"Give us a warning next time!" Tysn swore loudly, as he and Max lift them self up from the floor.

"Shut up you idiot!" Ian hiss to him, before Tyson could say anything Max had his hand over Tyson's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Max whisper to Ian.

"I think I saw guards walking against our direction. Its better to be safe than sorry."

Max nod, while Tyson huff. They tense when they hear footsteps and people talking loudly.

"I wonder how long that girl is going to last?" Guard 1 ask someone.

"I don't know, but boss always punish her harshly when she refuse to obey him." Guard 2 tells Guard 1.

"It would have been better if she died instead." Guard 3 comment. Tyson and Max tense, Ian had his hand out to signal to them to be quite.

"Probably so, I'm just suprise that she is still alive at all." Guard 1 said.

"Well, she can't die yet. She haven't told boss were her bitbeasts are hidden." Guard 2 comment.

"How do you know that?" Guard 3 ask him.

"Some professor guy or whatever he was told me this when he was drunk."

"Ah! Of course those guys is allowed to drink while we arent!" Guard 1 exclaimed angrily. "Though I hope boss doesn't find out, the last guy who accidently told someone top secret information was killed."

"Haha you have a point." Was the last thing they heard as the footsteps fade away.

Ian curse silently. "Fucking hell this have turn to worst." 'If I'm right then we don't have much time.'

"What punishment are they talking about?" Max whisper to Ian, you could obviously hear that he was scared. Tyson was in shock and deeply worried for Aurora.

Ian eyes narrow. "I have a feeling that I know who it is."

Max and Tyson stare at him and before they can ask him, Ian open up the door and walk out. "Come on, we have to hurry." They look at each other, they decided to ask later and hurried after him.

Bryan, Spencer and Ray were running, they had sometime almost crash against guards and somehow evaded the cameras. How that was possible that they could do that Ray had no idea, the only thing Ray did were to follow them and watch what they were doing. After half hour they find a room which almost had only papers, books and some weird stones plate (or something).

"What is this?" Spencer murmur and look over some of the documents laying on the table. Ray start to look over the stone plates, but he felt like he had seen some of the pictures before, for some of them showed creatures like the one look like a snake and another one look like a wolf or was it a fox? The second one had picture of a nine-tailed fox... at least he think it was fox, but he couldn't remember were. He also notice that the third one showed a gate and some words that look like a anicent writting if he guess correctly, but it was almost destroyed so it was difficult to see them. After study some more and notice more detail, his eyes widen. It almost look like the gate Aurora, Max and Kai (well, mostly Aurora and Max) had told them about when they had visit Aurora's village.

Bryan rise an eyebrow when he see Ray's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I tell later." Ray mumble as he continue to look over the plates.

Spencer too had found something interesting. He had found a family tree and he notice Aurora's name on it. He wonder why the hell did they have her faimly tree at all? And for what purpous those it have? He decided to put it in his pocket and hope that nobody notice it was gone. 'Yeah right, we aren't that lucky.'

Then suddenly they hear foorsteps outside. All three of the froze and start to run around the room to hide some where. Ray hide under the desk, Bryan had jump in big pile of papers and Spencer hide behind a curtain. Then some open up the door.

"I knew I forgot to clean up the papers." A person sigh and when Bryan felt the person look through the pile he was in he start to sweat and swore every language he knew inside his mind.

"Aha! I found it! Now the boss is going to be happy, well happy he can ever be." He said "Hm I wonder what he is going to do with the blood test result? It isn't like we can use her blood or anything." He mumble as he walked out. They sigh in relife, when they heared he was gone. Ray crawled out of the desk as he thought, 'I so glad that person was dense.'

Bryan head pop out of the pile, as Spencer walked out of the curtain. "That was to close." Bryan comment.

"No kidding. We actually hide the worst hidding place and he didn't notice it at all." Spencer grunt, but one thing they wonder was 'what hell is going on here?!' As they hurried out, when they had walk few hundred step further in they find a stairs that leading down. They look at each other and start walking down.

Kai and Tala were walking camley through the corridors and strangely in enough they haven't seen any guards or cameras at all. Then they notice that one of the door was open and they start to creep in without to get notice by the people under them. They watch behind the railings. Their eyes got cold when they see Boris, the man they hate most, well second to Voltair, but that's beside the point.

'Isn't he supposed to be in prison after what he did all those times?!' Kai though and both Tala and Kai wonder how in hell did he get out again. Then they notice all the machinery in the room and the people in white coats. Kai and Tala look at each other and wonder what hell is going on, as they notice som bladers traning other side of the room. Some of the men with the white coat walk around them and wrote down something on a clipboard.

Tala notice a man walk up to Boris with some papers and Tala signal Kai that something happen.

"Here are the bloodtest result, sir." The man told Boris and gave it to him. Boris read all them and for some reason he seem satified of something standing in the papers.

"Hm excellent, she is truly the one. With this we can procced with the plan." Kai and Tala heared him say. "Have you found out her power level?"

"No, sir. She refused to cooperate with us even when we warn her she is going to get tortured more if she doesn't work with us. Since she doesn't..." The man let the sentence hang in the air.

Boris nod and look at the papers again. "Then I have to take her punishment up to another level."

"But sir are you sure it safe to do so? She have lost some blood already after you have punch her sometime." Kai eyes widen and narrow in anger. Tala notice this, but kept quite.

Boris wave his hand. "Don't worry about it she will survive. She still usefule."

"If I may say sir, what use would she really have? After all the study we have on the gate, don't we just need her bitbeasts?"

Boris sneer at the man, make him cover back in fear. "No you fool, she have more important role than that. She is the key to eveything, both she and her bitbeasts are important. Do you get it?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Go back to work!" The man hurry away, while they others who had been listening just shake their head an continue to do whatever they were doing.

Kai and Tala look at each and start to creep out of the room. When Tala hit something, they both freeze up, when they heared voices under them.

"What was that noise?"

Kai turn is head and glare at Tala, as Tala grin sheepsly. 'Hm I wonder what is worst a crazy Boris or a mad Kai? A tough question indeed.'

Wolborg roll his eyes. /This isn't time for joke Master Tala./

'Hey I'm serious!'

/Yeah sure/ Wolbrog drawls out and close the link.

"Probably a mouse or a rat. This building is old you know."

"You probably are right, anyway let us go back to work, before boss see us and think we have been slacking off again."

Kai and Tala didn't speak to each other before they were sure they were in a safe distacne from the door and hopefully out of hearing rang.

"I don't get it." Tala mutter. "What is so important with Snow that they trying to force her to cooperate with them, and what is the gate they are talking about?"

'Can it be _that_ gate? But how do Boris know about it? More importantly what does Aurora have to do with it?' Kai thought and shake his head. "It doesn't matter right now, we have to find her before Boris get to her."

Tala nod and look at Kai's back. He notice Kai hands were clench thight. 'But what I worry most is you Kai. What will you do when we find Aurora? Will you managed to be calm down till then or will you let you rage take over?' Tala had seen Kai let his rage take over once and it hadn't been pretty sight afterward. He just shudder when he thinks about it. As they walk down the corridor and hopefully to were Aurora was held prison.

* * *

Me:/look through the door/ Good they aren't here. /walks in/ Have also other news. This time it is happy one. I'm half done with the next chapter and if I'm lucky I'm going to have out in few weeks. /suddenly hear people running towards the room/ Shit they here! You guys know the drill! Merry late Christmas! /starts to run away again when the mob comes in the room/


	22. Chapter 19

Me: Hey everyone! The reason I haven't managed to keep up my promise is that I got know my exams result. I failed one of them and I'm taking it right now which last 3 days. Also I had to work on a report to school about some practice we had for 5 weeks, working in a library. Also I have been rewritten the plot somewhat since I have gotten new ideas. Alos its me who have been correcting this chapter not my friend. Plus I'm bad to explain things, but I'm going to shut up now and let you guys enjoy the chapter.

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

_Flashback/Dreams_

* * *

Chapter 19

_Aurora was running, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that if she stop now then everything was over._

"_You can't run away forever little princess." A dark voice said. "When I get you, you are going to sett me free from this prison."_

_She didn't answer. She didn't dare to do so, but she felt her tears as if her soul knew what it was talking about._

'_Kai... Dieel... Nox... Everyone! Where are you?!' _

"_Your friends can't help or save you, nor can your guardiens protect you anymore. They can't save you from your fate, little princess." It laugh out loud. "No one can, you are mine and your ancestor can't save you this time from my grip."_

_Aurora was in shock. 'Ancestor... What is it talking about?!' She shake her head and continue to run faster, till she come upon a cliff._

"_What will you do now little princess? You don't have any way to escape from me now... You have now where to run... The only thing you can do is to come to me freely and your suffering will be over."_

_Aurora look down from the cliff and back to the darkness were the voice was. Aurora gulp as she look back and forth between._

"_Well will you come to me or do I have to take you by force?"_

_Aurora take a deep breath, as she remember something someone said to her long ago. 'When ever you are alone and nobody are there for you, remember that you aren't alone. For so long your heart remember your precious people then you never truly alone.' _

_Aurora close her eyes. "I have made my choice." She says as she make herself to fall of the cliff. She heard cry of rage over her, but she didn't care as she felt a warm feeling inside. When she suddenly hit something, she open up her eyes as she lift up her head and she red feathers and wings. As they fly away from the cliff and the darkness._

Aurora woken up and notice she breath rapidtly, but start to cough again. This time she cough up blood. 'Was that dream or a vision? It felt so real...' She thought as she almost fell asleep again. Then she heard the door open up. She weakly rise her head up, as she didn't have much energy left. Her eyes widen when she see Ray and two other people she doesn't know.

"Ray?!" She managed to rasp out if her dry mouth. Ray eyes widen when he see and hurry up to her.

"Aurora! What hell have they done to you?!" Ray exclaimes as he look for something to get the chain off her.

Aurora smiles weakly. "I was tortured... because... I didn't want... to work... with them." She started to cough again, this time it was worst. 'If Ray is here, then are Dieel and Nox here too? Is Kai here?'

"Let me." The stranger (Spencer) said. Ray understood and moved away. The stranger grab the chain and took out a needle from his pocket.

Ray look at him weirdly. "Why do you have a needle in you pocket?"

The stranger shrug. "You never know when you need one."

The other one nod, as he looked bored. Ray sigh and notice Aurora's confused expression on her face. Ray quickly introduce them to her as Spencer and Bryan. As she hear a click from the chain. She immidently fall down to floor, she try to rise up, but her legs didn't have then strength to bear her weight. Ray was right by her side and pick her up on bridal style.

"Thanks... Ray." She mumble, close her eyes and fall asleep again.

Ray look at Spencer and Bryan. "Do one of you have a phone?"

Bryan drag up his phone. "I have one, though I rarely use it."

"Call rest of the gang and tell them that we have found Aurora and we are going to get out of the building immidently."

Bryan nod and dialed on his mobil. After few minutes he get through. "Yo Tala, Shorty we got Snow. We are going to get out of the building."

"**DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" **Ian shout in the phone.

"**How is she?" **Tala ask Bryan ignoring Ian. Bryan cast a quick glance at her. "Well, I can't say anything since I'm not a doctor, but she have been torture. Though we don't know what kind it is. So you can take guess."

"I see, well me and Kai know who torture her. We heared that bastard say it out loud, if it hadn't been so many people there then Kai would murdered him. I had join him too. Anyway, we are have to get out quickly before they notice she is gone. Can any of you call Kenny or make him to connect to all of us? Hopefully the guards hasn't notice them at all." Tala ask Bryan and Ian.

"**I can see what I can do." **Ian answer for them.

"**Good. Then we see you out in the exist and also kill only when they are attack you guys. Understood?" **Tala tells them seriously.

"**Roger!**/Understood!" Ian/Bryan says. Bryan close the phone and turn to Spencer and Ray. "We have to wait for Kenny to contact us, but it is best that we find a place to hide in mean time. Spencer, Tala order us to do what we have to do if someone is trying to stop us." Spencer nod with with a unreadable expression on his face. Ray understood right away what they meant, but he hoped that they didn't have to do it. Bryan open up the door and look out to check if there were any guards, when he didn't see anyone he signal to them that they can go. They start to run the same way, but unfortantly when they got up they met up with three guards.

One of the guard notice them. "HEY! What are you three doing with the prisoner?!"

Bryan swore and wipe out his gun and shoot the guard's leg. The guard look wide eye at him and scream in pain. Before the other guards could react Spencer was upon them and hit them with his machin gun so that they fall unconscious.

"Come on!" Bryan bark and they start to run. They didn't have time to wait fro Kenny to call them, they just have to guess the direction and hopefully it was the right one.

After few minutes that felt like hours, they had run in to a big room with nothing in it. They look around and notice it had 3 other exist, 4 if you count the one they had walk out from. Then they heared footsteps from one of the exist. Bryan and Spencer took off the safe lock on their weapons as Ray moved behind them. Bryan look at the right, while Spencer look at the left. They also watch the exist up from them. Then they see two person running down from the right exist. Bryan eyes narrow and were ready to shot if it was guards. When they came closer, he recgonize them. It was Kai and Tala.

Bryan lower his weapon a little, but just incase it was a trap he could quickly shot them. With Boris you could never know.

"Bryan! Spencer! Don't shoot!" Tala shout to them. "Or I triple your traning for two weeks."

'That's Tala alright.' Bryan and Spencer thought. Ray sweatdrop and notice that Kai had seen Aurora in his arms. Kai didn't say anything, but walk up to them. He didn't thouch her or anything either, just took a quick look over her and notice that she had few wounds. Also the necklace thing is she had around her neck. His eyes narrow in suspicion, he knew what it was. As he had seen it before and the result.

Kai heared Dieel and Nox cry to go to her, to be with her. So that they could help her to survive, but he told them that they didn't had time for that. In case Boris were close and for what they knew he could attack them any time. But Kai still didn't show emotion in his face. For Ray it look like Kai had lock himself up again like he did before, but he hope it just was for now.

Tala walk up to Spencer and Bryan. "Have any of you got a call from Kenny?" They shake their head. Tala frown, he didn't know that guy well, but he had a feeling that something had happened. Then then they heared another footsteps. They all tense, but Kai relax. Dieel and Nox told him that it was Tyson, Max and Ian, but he frown when they tells him that the connection is closing.

'Why is it closing?'

/Because we used to much energy and we are exaused. You will feel it to, but not before later/ Nox explain to him.

/There is also another problem/ Dieel said.

'What problem?'

/We can't contact Aurora/

'What?!'

/Yes, usually a blader and the bitbeasts can speak to each other without holding the object we resist in. Though this also depend bladers strenght and how strong their bond is together./

'Then does this mean that Aurora is to weak?'

/Usually it would be yes, but there can be other reason as well. One can be that the blader spirit energy or just energy for you humans are so low it won't work. Though we can share strenght with you. Another is that they haven't contact each other at all, though that is quit rare now a days, but the last one is probably most grave one./

'That is?' What did they mean with spirit energy? He should probably ask later.

/... the blader is dying./

'!!!'

Before he could ask more, the link broke. The reason Kai knew was because he felt it, though they told him that it would happen later before he really did get the side effect. He push the thought behind his mind and frown when he see Tyson, Ian and Max. Quiet wasn't the word they wanted to use on Tyson and Ian, but they actually didn't insult each other. Not even when they stop infront of them. The world as they know it was going to go under.

Tala rise an eyebrow at them. "What did you guys find out since Tyson and Ian doesn't throw insults at each other?"

Both said persons glare at him. Max start quickly to explain before they said something they were going to regret later on. "Nothing much really, but we heard some guards speaking what happen here and later we found a room full with weapons and other things I don't want to think about. After the call Ian got, have we tried to find the way back but those hallways were fill with guards. Also there were robots."

Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Kai narrow their eyes. "He know that we are here." Tala mumble under his breath.

"Then something must have gone wrong outside." Ray stated as he frown. "But I wonder what happened?"

Bryan shrug. "The guards must have noticed that something was wrong with the camera and gone out to check it."

"Probably..." Spencer mutter, Kai cut them off before they others could say anything more.

"We don't have time for this." Kai said in his ice cold voice. "We have to get Aurora to the hostipale."

They other blinks and look at Aurora. Some of them look sheepish that they forgot that Aurora was hurt. They took a glance at Aurora, though they couldn't see any critical wounds on her body, then it didn't mean she wasn't hurt badley. Though it was easy to forget that. Ray look at her with a worried look on his face, he hope they were going to reach the hostipale in time, before her contione(sp?) were getting worst. 'Please hang on Aurora.'

"Max call Kenny." Kai told him. Max immidently took out his phone and push Hilary's mobil nummber.

'Come one Kenny pick it up.' Max thought for himself.

Meanwhile Hilary and Kenny had hide themself for the guards. The guards had showed up 20 minutes later after the they others had gone inside the building. The reason the guards hadn't found them was that they had heared the footstep and some loud mumbling. Hilary and Kenny in desperation had look around for a hiding place, though they had to hide in the first place they found since they were out of time. Though they were away of the panel, Kenny and Dizzy still had a contact with their system. Though Kenny whisper to her they were lucky that it worked at all. While Kenny and Dizzy worked quietly to close the cameras, also show false film (though how that works I don't know), Hilary were on look out to make sure that didn't came more guards, but the guards didn't walk in again and that worried them both. Because that meant they couldn't call any of the guys inside to tell them the way out. For Kenny had look thoroughly on the map and it was basiclly a labyrinth. Dizzy also managed to get the guys mobil signal so they could follow them and she showed them on the screen who was who, to Kenny and Hilary's relife.

"How can we help them? The map is almost impossible to read." Hilary whisper to him.

Kenny frown when he look at the map, he look at his watch and notice that they have been inside almost 2 hours. He look worriedly at then map and wonder how he was going to contact them. For their hiding place could only way to hide the light from the laptop and most of them sound when they were whispering or he wrote something on the laptop. They couldn't call on the mobil either because it would be to loud and also that one of the guards was getting closer where they were hiding behind a rotten three building close the main one.

Then Hilary's phone suddenly start to ring. Both of them froze as they thought they were going to get caught. Hilary hurridly to shut off the phone. They just couldn't take the chance to talk to any of them as the guards was so close. The guard look around, but shake his head and start to walk away from them. Kenny and Hilary sigh in relife and hope that their friends were safe and sound.

"I hope it wasn't something important they called for us for." Hilary whisper to Kenny and look at the phone.

"Me neither, but we just have to wait and see." Kenny start to type on his laptop again, and read something on it. 30 minutes later. "I think they have notice that someone have hack into their system."

"What? How?"

"They are trying to find out were we are and close the connetion."

Before Hilary could say anything her phone rang again. "Who is this?"

"**Its me Max. Have something happened since you guys doens't answer the phone?"**

"There ae guards outside the builfning, we we had go and hide befor ethey notice us. So this mean you guys are safe and found Aurora?" Hilary whisper in the phone.

"**Somewhat, but we need Kenny to tell us way out of this buildning. All of use have got lost and no one know were we are. Some of us as follow way back but we must have taken the wrong turn some were."**

"I'm going to ask him. Kenny, can you find out were Tyson and everyone is?"

"I have them here. Tell him to take the right door in the left side of Ray."

Hilary tell Max this and Max tell rest of then gang. "Where should they go there?"

When Kenny were going to tell her, the laptop got blank. Kenny eyes got widen and start to type with in light speed. "Hilary, they cut the connetion!"

"What?! Max we can't help you guys anymore, we have been found out."

"**Alright then. We take the first direction he said. Go a place to hide. If aren't there before a hour get out here."** Max close the phone and look at the gang. "They were found out."

"Do you know which way we have to go?" Tala ask MAx.

Max told them what Hilary had said to them, they all start to walk/jog to the door when they were stopped by a cold voice which Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan recgonize and wish to forget.

"Were do you think you are going with my prisoner?"

* * *

Me: Yes, if you readers are wondering Aurora is dying. All the reason because Boris have torture her with electricity so many times that her organs/nerve system is close to collapse any given moment (I'm not a doctor but sake for the story we say it is like that). The only reason she still alive is on will alone. Also I don't know when I'm going to have out the next chapter, for as you guys see on this chapter I'm not good with grammar, but I'm trying my best to have it out soon as possible. But I' studying in college right now. So please don't kill me.*starts to run away from a angry mob* You all know the rules. Review!


	23. Chapter 20

Me:*bow* I'm so sorry for it took so long, but me and my friend have been busy with finish with school work and the exams before the summer break. Also that I had to pack since I was going to travel back home woth bus and everything! But never fear I have finish chapter 21! I just have to look it over first and correct some scene here there and some grammar. I have just stared on chapter 22, so don't worry! Also if there still some gramma mistake then its my fault not hers, just so you know.

Aurora: Hurry up already! I want to know I'm going to die or not!!

Me:*mumbles* Ungrateful characters. I don't own Beyblade, but I own Aurora, Nox etc. And once again I will thank my friend, Miss Midori-iro (I'm sorry if its not the correct one), for all the help she have given me in this chapter!

Kenny/Hilary: Here is the chapter 20!

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

_Flashback/Dream_

* * *

Chapter 20

They all look up to where they had heard the voice. It was no other then Boris, he smiles evilly at them from the balcony. Kai, Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer glare at him with eyes full of hate. They still remember all the pain and the suffering Boris had caused them when they were younger.

"What do you want Boris?" Tala demands coldly.

Boris raises an eyebrow at him. "I hope you haven't damaged your head, Tala, but I think it's quite obvious what I'm after. Give me back Snow and while you are here give me her bitbeasts."

Kai points his gun at Boris and pushes the trigger, but sadley he misses with an inch from his head.

Boris looks amused at Kai. "Did you really think that you would hit me with a bullet?"

Ian mutters under his breath. "We could hope."

"You are going to pay for what you did to Aurora!" Tyson yells to Boris. The others hold their guns tightly and are ready to shoot if they have to.

"What do you want with Aurora anyway?" Ray asks Boris, while holding Aurora more thightly in his arms. He is curious why so many people are after her, he concludes silently that if they find out why then they can protect her better.

"Why should I tell you that?" Boris looks at them as he raises an eyebrow at them. "You have to find out for yourself, though I'm not going to let any of you out of here alive anyway."

"Enough of this!" Kai shouts and starts to shoot at Boris, as Boris duck down to avoid getting hit. They all start to run for the door they were going to. They all hope that they are going in the right direction after they run through the door.

Boris rises up from the ground and chuckles evilly. "So you think you can escape from here? Don't think so." He mutters and walks to the wall and opens it up to a controll room. He walks in and pushes a button on the control panel. "Let see if you survive this."

Tyson, Bryan, Kai, Tala, Max, Spencer and Ray run through the corridors and hopefully they find the way out there. But there is a problem; every corridor they turn to look same! How the hell did Boris' henchmen find their way in this fucking place?!

Then Tyson takes a sharp turn around a corner and suddenly stops and makes rest of them fall down on the ground, expect Ray since he was behind all of them and managed to stop in time to see that others had fall down.

"Tyson! You fool! Why the hell did you stop?!" Ian demands to know, when he suddenly notices how white his face is. Tyson points forward and when Ian looks past him he too suddenly turn white.

"What's wrong?" Tala demands to know. "We don't have time for this!"

"We got a huge problem guys." Ian says. They can all hear that he is scared.

The rest of the gang look past Ian and Tyson and turn pale. In front of them are an army of some kind of robots, they don't look friendly either.

"Those are the robots we saw!" Max exclaims. The others' eyes widen, though Kai's eyes narrow.

"Boris knew we where coming here."

Tala understood." That explains why he didn't try to stop us."

"Uh.. Guys we have to move. NOW!" Tyson yells. The others hear the click and start to run to another corridor near by as the robots start to shoot after them. Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Tala start to shoot backwards, at the same time they have to run, so they have to hope that they hit one of the robots. When they turn another corner they had to stop. It's a dead end!

Ray kneels down to feel Aurora's pulse, he mutters some curses when he feels that it has become weaker. "Guys! We have to hurry. I don't think Aurora has much time left."

Max' eyes widen. "You mean..." Max trails of, it wasn'r any point to say it they all knew deep inside. Ray nods and the others look grimely.

"Well, if we don't find a way out of here then it doesn't matter if she's alive at all, we are as good as dead." Ian mutters darkley.

"Don't say that! We got to find a way out!" Max exclaimes.

"Well what do you suggest genius?!" Ian asks sarcastically.

Before any of them get to say anything, the robots are in front of them. The robots manage to shoot at them before they have any time to react. Then suddenly an invisible shield is in front of them and makes the bullets fall down on the floor.

They blink when a person with a black cape lands in front of them. Kai's and Max' eyes widen as they recognize the stranger. They had seen that stranger in the cave they had fallen into not so long ago!

"It's you!" Max points at him as he shouts. "What are you doing here?!"

The stranger doesn't turn around to look at them, but answers while he holds up the shield. "To save the only one who can save the world from eternal darkness."

Everyone look blankly at him and wonder what the hell he is talking about. Max and Kai twitch as they hear what he is saying. 'What is it with him and riddles?!' Well, they assume it is a he. Then he chants something in a weird language and a beam of light hits the robots, destroying them.

"You all have to run out of this building now, while I'm distracting them." The stranger says, and makes some movement with his hand; a bubble of light came out of thine air. "Follow this and it will show you the way out of here."

"Why should we trust you?" Ian demands to know, as he looks at the stranger with distrust in his eyes.

"What other choice do you have?" He had a point, they don't have any choice; they have to do as he says. If not Aurora is going to die. "I'm going to make a way past the robots, run when you see the way." Then the stranger starts to attack the robots so fast that none of them can follow his movements, not even those who is trained in speed or anything like that. When they see a path they start to run like they had hell hounds after them. Though they wonder how that bubble of light could be so fast, but they follow. Suddenly another army of robots stands in front of them, but it was another type of robots.

"What is it with Boris and his fucking robots?!" Ian almost screams. Before they have time to react, a black shadow flies over them and attacks the robots.

"Don't stop. Don't look back. Just continue running if you want to save her." They hear the stranger say calmly to them as they continue to run for the exit, wherever it is. They follow the light bubble-thingy and when they meet new a robot-army the stranger is in front of them again and destroys the robots. Though, Ian, Bryan, Spencer and Tala shot some of them before he destroyed them.

Ray was worried. For while they had been running he had listened to Aurora's breath, to make sure she was alive, but he almost couldn't hear it anymore. When they stop for a minute, he has to bow his head down to her mouth to hear or feel her breath. It isn't (wasn't) even strong enough to move a straw of hair, so he quickly checks her pulse and turns pale when he feels how low it is. This only means they are almost out of time to save her from death's door. What had that bastard done to her to make her body ready to collapse any given moment? Kai looks at them with no emotion in his face, but deep down in his ice cold heart he is worried for her and knows that they don't have much time. So he makes everyone run much faster and finally they see the exit. They start to run towards the door and through it. Finally outside they don't stop before they are sure they are safe.

Suddenly they hear footsteps running towards them. Everyone expect Ray point their guns at the persons, but luckliy for them it's just Hilary and Kenny. Hilary and Kenny had noticed that they had come out of the building. Half an hour before they had come out, the guards had run in to the buildning as if something was wrong. Hilary gasps when she see the (?) unmoving Aurora.

"What happened to her?" She whispers to them, as tears gather in her eyes.

"Boris happened." Tala just says to her as he looks over the place, hoping that there aren't any guards of any kind around here.

Ray is more concentrated on Aurora, he has to make sure that her heart doesn't stop, but his instinct tells him that they are out of time. He lays his ear over her heart and hears it faintly make some sound, but suddenly it stops. Ray looks up in horror at her, and starts to use CPR(sp?).

"Ray what's wrong?" Max asks him worriedly when he sees Ray's face. He is also scared.

"Her heart stopped." He says; busy trying to rescue her. Everyone else turns around and looks at him, shocked, Kai's eyes widen and for the first time in several days they all can see his feelings in his eyes. Ray continues for several minutes, as Hilary, standing behind him, cries on Tyson's shoulder.

Suddenly a shadow stands over Ray and Aurora. Ray only briefly looks up and notices that it's the same guy from the warehouse. The stranger kneels down on the other side of Aurora and lays a hand over her necklace and then he speaks to Ray in a soft tone. "You did it well, chosen by the tiger, let me do the rest." His hand starts to glow faintly in a green and white glow over her heart and her necklace also glows faintly in response of his touch. The others look at them and hope beyond all hope that she is going to survive, if not then nothing would be the same anymore.

_'So dark... Why is everything so dark?' Aurora thought as she felt her self float in the dark abyss of nothingness._

'_Where is everyone?.... Where is this place?' Aurora opened up her eyes and looked around to see nothing but the darkness. She felt so cold, there wasn't any warm in the dark abyss._

'_What's going on? What happened?' She asked and asked many times but no answers were given to her in the dark abyss. She pondered but suddenly she felt pain in her heart and immediately had her hand there, her eyes widen when she finally remembered what had happened to her. She let a tear fall down to the ground; she knew she was dying. Either that or she was already dead. _

_Then there came a light in front of her. She blinked and looked at it weridly, then she remembered what people sometimes joke about.... what was it again? Wasn't it something about never to walk toward the light? She looked at the light and at the dark behind her before she made her decision. But before she could act at her decision she then suddenly heard a soft voice..... Calling her..._

'_Come back, my dear, come back to the living.... your time in the realm of mortal isn't over yet... you have so much to show this world, and the one you love so much need you so.'_

_Before she had time to answer, she felt a pair of strong arms around her, holding her close to a strong chest. She felt that the warmt of the arms and the voice was something she should recognize. Like she had felt and heard it before, a long time ago._

_Then everything turned black once again and she didn't remember anything afterward._

* * *

Me: Well there yoou have it.

Everyone: Why did you make a cliffhanger?!

Me: Because it fit! Plus the next chapter is going to be longer. I just have to correct some grammar on it. At least I hope my friend will help me with this chapter will help me with the next one.


	24. Chapter 21

Me: I'm sos sorry that I haven't updated so long! I have been busy with college work and I had a exam over the Christmas break and I still have other things I have to do like study to the next exam. Plus I rewritten this chapter tons of time and for everytime I wrote it there was something wrong with it. Also I'm stuck on next chapter, but don't worry I'm trying to get rid of the writter block (chase the writter block with a mace).

An another note is that no one have beta this chapter since my friend have been busy to, so there are going to to be ton of gramma mistake. Enjoy the chapter!!

"…" Speak

/…/ Bitbeasts speaking

'…' Thinking

_Flashback/Memories_

_Vision_

**Singing**(past)/Singing(present)

* * *

Chapter 21

The stranger hands stop glowing and everyone notice that she started to breath again. That meant her heart had start to move again! Silently they celebrate over that she was alive. The stranger then move his hand up to the necklack thingy she had around her neck and he curl his fingers around it. Before any of them could ask him what he was doing he destroyed it with simply press it till it gave in for the pressure. He then carefully took it away from Aurora's neck and gave it to Ray.

"Keep this. This is the thing which torture her body and her nerves system." The stranger told Ray and lay into his hand.

Ray look at the thing and wonder how so small can give so much pain to a human body. The stranger rise up and was going to to leave when Hilary called him.

"Is Aurora going to be alright now?" Hilary ask him with a worried tone in her voice.

Though they others weren't sure, but they could swear that he was looking at them. Though the hood made it impossible to know.

"I healed her body and the other damaged that thing has caused her, but she still need rest and build up her strenght. I will say about 2 week with rest and some light traning to make sure no other muscle where damaged in the process. She then have to train hard to gain the strenght she had before." The stranger explained to them.

Kai look at him with cold eyes. "How come did you know that we were in trouble and where to find us?"

They others look at Kai and back to the stranger, but he had a point. Till now they have only met him when they were close to die or when they don't find the way out. When the stranger spoke again, he sound amused.

"The reasons are my own and the one with the two wolfs are precious to me. More you don't need to know, you aren't ready yet to know the burden you all bear deep in your hearts and the sorrow you all going to share in the end."

They look at him as he was crazy, Kai and Max look wide eye at him. Someone precious to him? It only could mean Aurora, but how did he know her, for they had heared the warm tone in his voice when he mention the one with two wolf. She was the only one with two wolf and since Tala only had one.

"You all will understand in the end, be careful for now on. The path all of you are walking on is bittersweet. May the Gods and the elements be with you." Then when all of them blink he was gone. Like the wind, like he never have been there at all.

They all stare where the stanger had stood, but then shake their head. They had more important things to do and had to get away from here. Ray lift Aurora from the ground and he start to walk to the car. "Come on! We have to get her to the hostipale just in case there are more injuries."

They all sits inside of the car, but this time Kai sat in the backseat with Ray, since they had to lay Aurora over their legs. So Bryan sat infront with Tala. Tala start the car while the others hold something for their dear lives, though Ray had to hold Aurora so she didn't fall down on the floor in case Tala had to push the break. They didn't know how long the ride last since no one spoke or anything, expect when Tala ask them where the closet hostipale was. All of them felt it had gone several hours when they finaly reach the hostipale, Ray and rest of them, expect Tala and Bryan since they had left to park the car, rush into the hostipal and shouts that Aurora need a doctor. Foryuntanely for them there was a doctor close by.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor ask them as he hurry up to them.

"She need a medical attention." Ray hurried to explain to him what had happened to her (not everythign of course). The doctor eyes widen and said to Ray to lay her on the bed(the thing which have wheels on which they have in the hostipale) and called a nurse. He then ask them for more detaila, they told him mostly everything expect that they left out few details like about how she was mostly healed and others they felt the doctors didn't need to know. The doctor then ask them to wait in the waiting room till he was finished to check on her.

Spencer, Ian, Kenny, Hilary, Tyson and Max walk to the waiting room, while Ray and Kai look at the door where they was going to help her. Ray cast a sideway glance at Kai.

"She is going to be ok you know." Ray spoke softley to Kai, as he start to walk to they others. "She as a strong will to live."

Kai didn't answer, but instead he followed Ray. Yes, he knew that she was going to survive, for some reason he trust the stranger. I didn't know why but he just knew that the stranger wouldn't harm her in anyway. Also Dranzer had told him to trusth the stranger, plus he know that he can trust Dranzer. Bu he decided to try get Dranzer to tell him who the stranger was, but Dranzer refused to tell him anything which annoyed him to no end.

He look around in the waiting room, he also notice that Tala and Bryan was there as well. He walk up to Tala and sat down the chair beside him. Tala just cast a glance at him and didn't say anything. Max start to look through some of the magazine which lay on the table. Kenny was on the laptop, Hilary had called to Mr.D to tell him about the recent event, Tyson just watch out the air with a blank face, Ian and Spencer also look through magazine and Ray laid back in the chair with his eyes closed as he was dead tired. Kai look at the clock on the wall and notice for first time that it was 5 in the morning. 'We must have been out all night.' Kai mused he briefly remember that they left 23 or something. It felt like a lifetime ago.

After a hour they hear someone open up the door, they lift up their head and notice it was Mr.D, who had grim expression on his face. He look at all of them and they were unabel to read his eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Mr.D order them. They look at each other and Hilary decided to tell him, while Ian, Ray or Max gave some details over things Hilary didn't know about. They told him about everything, expect few details they left out. Though Mr.D notice this, but decided to ask them later since it wasn't a place they shouldn't diecuss this.

"It was very idiotice of you to go to that base without telling someone. What if something got wrong? What have you done then?" Mr.D ask them harshly to make them understand that they should have told someone what they were doing. Some of them want to say something, but decided against it. They knew he was right, though it was the right thing to. Also that they had saved Aurora's life in time. "But you saved Aurora, that is most important, also that she is alive, but I wonder what do they want with her."

They look at each other. Even they didn't know what Boris was after, Spencer then remember he had grab a paper with Aurora's family tree on it.

"Is this going to help?" He ask and show them what he had. They all look at it with shock in their expression on their face.

"How did you get it?" Tala ask his teammate.

Spencer shrug. "Grab it in one of the room we had to hide in. Look important."

Mr. D take it and look it through. "Wonder why he have her family tree, there may be some clue in it, but that have to wait for now." He finished to say, as he place it in his pocket when the door to room where the doctor and the nurses had brought Aurora in. Everyone jump up when they see him.

He look at them and smile. "I have good news. She doesn't have any damaged any place on her body expect few wounds here and there." 'But after what they told me she should have critical injuries possible have died too. Oh well maybe its a mircale she is alive then.' The Doctor shrug mentally over it, when he see the happy looks everyone have, though two of them didn't show emotion. "Though she need rest for 1-2 weeks, even though her body is healed she still need to train lightly to ensure that her body isn't going to wound itself because of harsh traning." He warn them, Kai nod. He was going to make sure she train correctly.

"Can we visit her?" Max ask the doctor. He wanted to see her again, they all had been so worried about her.

The Doctor smile, but shake his head. "I'm sorry but you can't. She need to rest and it's late in the morning and I guess all of you need rest. You guys look like you are going to fall down anytime. So get some sleep for few hours at least. Doctors order." He said as some of them was going to protest. "Don't worry we call you when she wake up."

None of them wanted to leave but they understood and start to walk out. Mr. D stay behind to talk to the Doctor about how much it would cost for treatment and for the stay.

They decided to let Tala drive them to Tyson house since the Demolition boys had been sleeping in his place instead for pay a room in a hotel. Everyone, expect Kai and Tala fell asleep in the car on the way back to Tyson's Dojo. They didn't say anything as Tala didn't drive in full speed for once. Kai leaned back and look out of the window.

"We made it you know." Tala said on low voice so he didn't wake up the others. Kai didn't answer, just continue to look out of the window. "You know better than me that we just have won the battle, but not the war."

Kai still didn't answer, but inside his soul, were only Dranzer could hear it. 'I know. Someone is going to die before this is over.' As he notice the sun is rising up for a new day.

(A/N: This was a perfect place to have a cliffhanger, but I'm going to be nice and just continue with the story.)

Aurora lay floating in the cold darkness, she miss the warm arms that had hold around her. When suddenly flash of colors surround her.

'What is this?' Flash of pictures started to go through her mind.

"_Aurora! Its time for dinner! Come back in."_

'Mother?'

"_Remember this sign of ____"_

'Is this my memories?... When I was a child?' A memory of her and mother sitting beside a fire place.

"_Mommy, whats a ____?"_

"_Well dear its about ____ and _____. Their story is a sad tale, filled with grief, sorrow, lose and love, but we will always remember it because thay are our ____ and ___ ___ we from. As ___ always watch over us."_

'Why can't I remember it? I feel its important, like I met someone.'

"_How are you, little star?"_

"_______!"_

'Who is that? Please DON'T GO!' As she trying to reach out for the figure as it was walking away, but then another memory come instead. This one was clear.

"_Don't be afraid, my little daughter. My little light. We will always be here, in your heart." The mother told Aurora as she hold around younger Aurora in her arms in her bed, while her father stood beside the door with a smile on his face._

"_But mommy!" Protest a 6 year old Aurora who was crying in fright, as the storm rage outside of her bedroom._

"_Shh! Shall I sing a song for you then? Ok little light, listen to my voice." Her mother spoke gently to her, as she start to sing in a soothing voice._

**Little child, be not afraid.  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass,  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.  
I am here tonight.**

**Little child, be not afraid.  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,  
illuminates your tear-stained face.  
I am here tonight.**

**And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.**

**Little child, be not afraid.  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon.  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams.  
I am here tonight.**

**Little child, be not afraid.  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees.  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand.  
And I am here tonight.**

**For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears.  
And to give a kiss goodnight.**

**Well now I am grown,  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes.  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait,  
'Till your frightened eyes do close.**

**And I hope that you'll know...**

**Everything's fine in the morning.  
The rain'll be gone in the morning.  
But I'll still be here in the morning.**

(A/N: This song belong to Vienna Teng)

The little Aurora feel alseep in her mother arms, as her memory fade away, but remember the warm feeling of warm and belonging.

Aurora smile as she watch her memory, she decided that even though whatever had happened to her in the past. She was going to move forward to face the future. Suddenly everything became dark like the night itself, she heard screaming and crying for help, her eyes widen. She was going to have vision again. She feared what is was going to show her, but somehow she knew it was going to be different then the those she usually have. Aurora notice the same people running again like the last one she had few weeks ago or was it days? She didn't remember anymore. She saw flames and creatures follow them through the sea of fire. The woman, she thought it was a woman because of the clothes, she was bearing something in her arms, as the man send energy attacks behind them. Attacks she never have seen before.

_"Run!" The man yell to her as he turn around and looking at the creature which rise to the sky._

_"But love!" The women protest. "I can't leave you like this! You need my help!"_

_The man look back at her with golden eyes filled with warm and love for the women_

_"There is nothing you can do, you have to protect our child. We both knew this was going to happen one day, please go and live happily if I don't make it." He said with love in his voice._

_The women start cry as she heared his words, the baby start cry out. Frigthen over the power it felt. The women hush the baby and whisper to it with soothing words. The man had walk up to her and touch their child and kiss the baby's head. "Live well my son, live your life as your own." He rise up the women head and kiss her on the lips. "I'm sorry, my love. Sayonara!" He turn around and start to run back to fight against the beast flying in the sky._

_As the women look after him as tears fall before she turn around and walk into the dark night._

Aurora gasp. She never had vision like this before. There was so much grief and love between that man and the women. Also those golden eyes... She felt like she had seen them before some where in her past. Also what was the beast he was talking about? Before Aurora could ponder over it more she hear a shooting voice and it sounded like that man from her vision.

_'Its time to go back now, my little star. Let the past lay in peace for now. Your friends are waiting for you.'_

She close her eyes and knew that the voice was right. It was time to go and so she decided let the healing light bring her back to her friends, who she knew where waiting for her in the living.

She slowly open up her eyes and she had to close them again. The light was to strong, but more importantly what was that annoying noise?! She turn her head where she heared it and open up her eyes again. She then see the heart machin thing they use in the hostipal, she never remember what they called it. 'Am I in the hostipal?' She blink when she hear the door open up and see a nurse walking in.

The nurse smile to her as she see that the pasient is awake. "So you are awake miss Snow." She stated the obvious. "Here, drink some water." The nurse walk up to her with a glas and help Aurora to drink it. Aurora hadn't honestly notice that she was tirsty at all, torture can do that to you.

"How long was I asleep?" Aurora ask the nurse, her body didn't hurt at all. She was just so tired.

Nurse lift up a clipboard hanging on the end of her bed and look through it. "You have been here almost 12 hours, when the nice boys came here running with you."

Aurora eyes widen. 'My teammates! But there were others too!' "Do you know if they are here or if I can contact them?"

The nurse smile again to her, which made Aurora to twicth. "Yes they are actually still here. They want to visit you since they get to know that you where alright. I'm going to get them and tell them that they can come in The nurse walk out, as Aurora look at the celling.

'She said I was alright, but how? I was heavily wounded at least it felt like that, but it feel almost like a faint memories now.' She ponder over it but give up. She just hope that the guys can tell her what happened. She then hear running feets outside of the door and that the door is slam open.

Before Aurora could register what happened, she hug by a person with blond hair. "You are awake!!"

"Max! Get off her now! She need to rest!" She hear Hilary yell, she felt relife her friends where ok. Hilary scold Max for to do something like that to a pasient.

Aurora just smiles. "Don't worry Hilary it didn't hurt. I'm just tired."

Hilary look uncertain, but decided not to comment on it. Ray, Tyson and Kenny moved to stand beside the bed she was lying in, as they to had sigh in relife over that she was ok. But still how did that stranger heal her wounds which most was fatale? They had ponder over it after they had a good sleep, they never thought about that it may had been a trap to kill her in her weaken state.

Aurora look at the unknown people whos still stood beside the door. "Who are they?"

They others blinks and look behind them. "Oh! I forgot you never have met Demolition Boys." Tyson exclaim and point each of them. "That is Tala the captain of their team, Bryan, Specer and Ian, the Shorty."

"What was that you PIG!!!" Ian shouts at him and both start to bicker again. They others sigh an mutter both where hopeless. Aurora just laugh, she notice that Kai wasn't there. None of them spoke of it since it would be pointless, she felt a ache in her heart. She didn't know why, but she was worried. 'I hope he is ok.'

Then a nurse run in and glares at them. "I told you not disturb the patient!" She shouts at them. "You could only be in here if you were quiet, but since you don't managed you all have to go out!!!" She grab Tyson and Ian ear and start to drag them out of them room and the others decied to follow then nurse they wish Aurora to get well and that they see her later. Aurora wave bye to them as she lean against her pillow and close her eyes. Which is why she didn't ntice Kai walk in as the others was gone. He sat in the chair which was beside her bed. She open up her eyes and look at him.

"You are ok." She stated with a soft smile.

"Hn." Kai answer. Nothing else was said between them as both, both felt something had been damaged because of the kidnapping but they didn't know what.

"Will you sing?" Kai ask silently to her in a hush whisper.

Aurora heared him and start to sing softly. She felt it would say more that just talking to each other.

_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined_

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

_On the day we were born,_

_we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope_

(A/N: don't own it, its from one of the Gudamn series)

They both where quiet again enjoying the little peace they had, as the sun in the horizon was going down for the day.

* * *

Me: I hope you all like the chapter and I still trying to kille the writter block (miss it witha inche). Also I try to catch the plot bunny since I need inspiration to the next chapter! Please Review!


End file.
